Altered Perceptions
by Charlie Hayden
Summary: When Padmè Amidala's life becomes threatened, she finds herself an unlikely protector, the infamous Darth Vader who has struck fear into the galaxy for three years. But Padmè will soon discover that public perceptions could be wrong. On Hiatus.
1. Opening Titles

**A/N:** _Yet another new story. This one wont be all that long. It came to me in a dream and will be my first pure romance fic...  
_

_Charlie._

* * *

_In the year 4GRS A Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn brought a boy before the mighty Jedi Council, claiming that he was the fabled Son of Suns that an ancient Jedi prophecy talked about. A boy who's destiny would be to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. But the mighty Jedi Council dismissed this claim and rejected the boy, deeming him too old and too dangerous to be a Jedi let alone the fabled Chosen One. Qui-Gon Jinn was a determined man and decided that he would defy the council to train the boy, however before he could, he had been struck down by a Sith named Darth Maul. Darth Maul was then struck down by Qui-Gon Jinn's now former padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy never became a Jedi and was sent back to Tatooine but before he could return to where he had come from, he disappeared only to emerge ten years later as Darth Vader, the apprentice of Darth Sidious, secretly Chancellor Palpatine, with the sole purpose to destroy the Jedi who had rejected him and who he believed was the cause of his suffering. But the boy, now a vengeful Sith, never forgot those who took him from Tatooine, especially the beautiful Queen disguised as a handmaiden, Queen Amidala. With the destruction of the Jedi, the Sith seized control of the galaxy, dismantling the Republic and replacing it with an evil Empire. Three years after the formation of the evil Empire, the boy and queen would run into each other once again but this time Darth Sidious took notice of his apprentices attachment to the former Queen and decided to do away with her before she compromised his hold on the boy. But what Darth Sidious doesn't realize is that destiny is impossible to escape..._

* * *


	2. Prologue

_** This is not just another shameless Vader redemption story. This story combines two factors, a fairytale SW twisted version of Beauty and the Beast(Vader &**** Padmé) and a story of destiny. Two concepts that have no basis in reality, but in a storytelling, told from a realistic kind of way. While there are some facets in the story that die hard Anidala fans wouldn't like, such as each character's involvements with other people before the start of the story, I assure you, it is well worth the read. You can have my word as a writer. **_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Selona 25, 16GRS**

Padmè Amidala greatly disliked Imperial parties hosted by the Emperor, especially with what they celebrated. It was a mockery to everything that she believed in, yet she was forced to attend just as any other senator was. When democracy fell, she had lost faith in politics, but forced herself to remain involved if only for the small sparkle of hope that she could still make a difference, no matter how unrealistic it was in a dictator ship.

"Revolting isn't it?" Bail Organ quietly said from beside her.

"It's a mockery, that's all it is," Padmè told him, somewhat bitterly.

"Are you free tonight?" Bail asked quietly.

Padmè didn't look at him. "We'll be risking our lives, Bail. You know that you're proposing high treason," she reminded in a whisper.

"Can you honestly say that you are content with getting absolutely nowhere instead of doing something to make a difference?" Bail asked quietly.

"This isn't the place to discuss this," Padmè told him as she finished her glass of wine.

Bail nodded. Her answer was always the same. "Whatever happened to the fire that resided inside of you?" he asked.

Padmè looked away and became acutely aware that she was being watched. She glanced in the direction her feeling was coming from to see Darth Vader standing across the room staring directly at her. She suddenly became uncomfortable. "I don't want to talk anymore," she said, setting her glass down and moving away. She suddenly wanted to leave and left the grand room, moving out to the terrace which lead to a line of parked speeders. Needing to take a breath, she walked over to the railing and leaned against it, taking special note of how calm the night was.

"Beautiful night."

The voice startled Padmè and she turned, realizing with horror that Vader had followed her and that she was now dangerously alone with him. She was well aware of how dangerous he was, how he had mercilessly slaughtered the Jedi, of the many stories of his cruelty. She wondered what she had done to warrant his attention, she had followed imperial law despite how painful it was for her. She wanted to run,but she was rooted to where she stood, even as he came dangerously closer. "What do you want?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Just to talk," Vader told her.

"I haven't done anything wrong..."

"What makes you think that yo have?" Vader asked.

Padmè didn't have the words to answer him without fear of gravely offending him. Still he came closer.

"I noticed how you rarely show up for the Emperor's parties," Vader said. "Why is that?" he asked.

"I travel back and forth between here and Naboo, sometimes I'm on Naboo when there is a party," Padmè told him in excuse.

"I haven't been to Naboo in many years," Vader told her. "Is it still as beautiful as it once was?" he asked.

"Yes," Padmè answered, finding this entire conversation to be strange. "I must go, I have an early day tomorrow," she told him, eager to get away. Then she saw the disappointment in his eyes and it confused her, before it was gone, making her think she was mistaken.

"Goodnight then," Vader told her.

"Goodnight," she said in return, unsure of what else to say, and turned to leave, hoping to put this strange encounter behind her.

Vader remained where he was, watching her, before she was out of sight, before returning to the party, hoping that he wasn't missed but unbeknown to him, his following the senator out had been noticed and it did not please the Emperor.

*~*~*

* * *

Padmè tried to put the strange encounter with Vader from her mind but she couldn't. What reason did Vader have to follow her and swap pleasantries? And why was he so familiar? She couldn't put a finger on it and it confused her. These thought preoccupied her sleep and remained in her head as she began getting ready for the day, praying that she wouldn't run into him again.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Dormè, her faithful handmaiden, asked.

"I'm fine, Dormè, why do you ask?" Padmè replied, looking at her friend through her reflection.

"You seem reoccupied and you are a little pale," Dormè told her.

"It's noting to worry about. I'm fine," Padmè assured her.

Dormè nodded. "Of course, Milady," she said.

Padmè took her hand in hers. "You are a good friend for being concerned, even if it is for nothing," she assured her.

Dormè smiled. "Thank you, Milady," she said.

"Now, lets see what we can do, even without power, I still have to look the part," Padmè said, ready for the task at hand.

"Yes, Milady," Dormè said, continuing to help her mistress.

*~*~*

* * *

Vader began his day as he always did, thoughts of Senator Amidala filling his mind. Even after all these years, she was still beautiful, maybe more so. He hoped that he would see her again and hoped for a much lengthier conversation, perhaps more. But she feared him, that much was clear, and it bothered him. He would have thought that his power would impress her, but it obviously didn't. He pondered how he would get through her barriers.

He pondered this as he made his way through the senate rotunda, going straight for the secret passageway behind the Emperor's office, where he would spy on his master. He did this everyday, hoping to gain some information that he could use against the old man. As he thought of this, he peered into the office through a vent and saw a team of assassins standing before the emperor. Just who was the old man going to kill now?

"I want her eradicated and make sure she suffers," Palpatine ordered.

"It will be done, Majesty," one of the assassins said.

"Senator Amidala will most surely suffer..."

Vader didn't listen to anymore, quickly leaving his spot, hoping to intercept her and to get her to safety. It didn't matter that he normally didn't do this, but he couldn't allow her to be harmed. He pulled out his comlink to contact his men. "Prepare an evacuation from Senator Amidala's office and move them to my ship," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," his men knew better than to question him.

Vader ran towards Senator Amidala's office, slowing down when he saw her walking towards it. Inconspicuously making his way towards her, he caught her arm, catching her attention. "Come with me," he ordered silently, leading her out of the building, sensing her fear.

"What do you want with me?" Padmè asked fearfully, not looking at him.

"Your life is in danger if you stay," Vader told her quietly, and sensed her fear skyrocket as he lead her through the crowds on the streets, keeping their trail safe.

"I haven't done anything!" she protested.

"I am aware of that," Vader told her.

"Then why?" Padmè asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out, I assure you," Vader told her.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" she asked.

Vader looked at her. "I always have," he told her serious.

"I don't understand. Why? Why does it matter to you?" Padmè asked.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"Of course I do, everyone knows who you are, Vader," Padmè told him, clearly thinking that he wasn't making sense.

He looked away, not saying anything.

"Why am I important to you? You don't even know me!" she asked.

"Because you're an angel, I'm certain of it," Vader told her, feeling her shock.

Padmè looked at him. "No! It can't be..."

Vader looked at her, looking her in the eye silently.

Those eyes. Padmè remembered those eyes, but it was just so hard to believe. "You can't be Anakin," she said disbelievingly.

Vader looked away. "My men are at your apartment packing your things as we speak to bring them to my ship. You'll need to go into hiding until it is safe for you to show your face," he told her.

"But where will I go where they will never find me?" Padmè asked, her fear evident.

"I have a remote property on Gallinore. No one knows about it. I go there to be alone, away from everyone. No one will find you there," he told her as he lead her through a district that she had never been to before.

"Where are you leading me?" Padmè asked.

"My private hanger, it is imperative that we get you to safety," Vader told her. Then he sensed danger and took a side street, just before a blaster bolt raced near them. "Run!" he ordered, dragging her through a shopping district, taking a shortcut. More blaster bolts followed them and people ran for cover. As they ducked a blaster bolt missed them, hitting a dark hair woman in the head where she fell to the ground, a three year old little girl with blond curls at her side crying, and sobbing over the fact that her mother was hurt. Vader recognized the woman instantly as someone from his past, seeing her barely alive and ran to her, with Padmè at his side.

"Ingrid, I'm sorry," he said, kneeling down next to her.

She looked at him as she was dying. "My Lord...Aidia...please..."

Vader knew what she was asking just before she died, the little girl crying harder and in fear and pain over her mother's death. What was more, he felt the child's force ability. Wordlessly, he scooped her up and still holding onto Padmè, ran for cover, the child sobbing even more. He reached out with his senses, only sensing one assassin near by and pinpointed on his direction. He stopped momentarily, allowing the assassin to come close, momentarily letting Padmè go to raise his hand, force choking the assassin who died momentarily. He turned to Padmè to see her horrified. "Lets go before more show up!" he instructed, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of the hanger, the child still screaming over her loss.

When they reached the hanger, they found men loading the ship, two droids standing by, one belonging to Padmè, the other belonging to Vader.

"Lord Vader, we're loading the last crate now!" one of the men informed him.

"Good, remain here once you're done!" Vader ordered, pulling Padmè towards the ship and into it and stopping in the passenger lounge where he let her go and set the child down. "Stay with Padmè, she'll take care of you," he assured the little girl who had stopped crying.

"Who was that woman that just died?" Padmè asked as the child went to her.

"A friend," Vader told her and left to check on the cargo to see the men finishing up.

"Everything is set My Lord, but someone insisted on tagging along," the man informed him.

"Who?" Vader asked.

"Shes entering the hanger now," the man informed him.

Vader left, seeing a woman joining them and walked over to her. "You are?" he asked.

"Milady never goes anywhere without me, My Lord," Dormè told him.

"A handmaiden then," Vader said. "Shes in the lounge," he told her, going back into the ship, Dorme following him, he left them for the cockpit from there taking off. Leaving Coruscant, in hopes of getting the senator to safety.


	3. Arrival on Gallinore

**A/N:** _Yet another new story. This one wont be all that long. It came to me in a dream and will be my first pure romance fic...  
_

_Charlie._

* * *

Padmè had never been to Gallinore and she was quite surprised by it's lush beauty, a tropical rain forest covering the planet. Vader had landed the ship in a private landing platform surrounded by the thick rain forest. At one side of the platform was a narrow path. Padmè held the little girl as Dormè walked beside her while they followed Vader through the path, having instructed several guards to unload the ship and to bring everything to the house. To Padmè, who had yet to say a word, the path seemed to go on forever until a clearing appeared an a large Moroccan style villa came into view, the details ornate and colorful with a water fountain in the middle of of colorful tiled courtyard. Servants lined up to greet them. Padmè was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the place, quite shocked that Vader would own such a place.

"Outher has gone out for supplies, My Lord, we were quite surprised by your unexpected arrival," the housekeeper, a woman that reminded her of the housekeeper of her family's Lake retreat.

"Have bedrooms set up for Senator Amidala and her handmaiden and one small room for the child," Vader instructed.

"Of course, My Lord," the housekeeper replied and signaled to the servants.

"I've never seen anything like it, Milady," Dormé whispered.

"Neither have I," Padmè agreed as they entered the house which was even more beautiful and detailed than before. They walked into a large ding room with an ornate picture window that overlooked a beautifully tiled terrace and pool deck surrounded by the lush rain forest. She set the child down and walked over to Vader. "It certainly is remote," she commented.

"No one knows its here, you'll be safe," Vader assured her.

"I believe you, I don't know why, I just do," Padmè told him.

"I can only stay here for short periods at a time before people start to search for me," Vader told her.

That piece of information gave Padmè mixed feelings. She still feared him and her life was in his hands, but she had so many questions if this really was Anakin. "Thank you," she said.

Vader turned to where a bowl of tropical fruit had been placed in the middle of the table and took one before moving outside.

Dormè approached her mistress. "Can you really trust him, Milady?" she asked.

"I don't think that I have a choice right now," Padmè told her. "But do I believe him." she turned to examine the details of the room. "It is beautiful here and we could be in worst places," she said, her eyes going out to where Vader stood alone. Questions raging through her mind. She then felt her skirts being tugged and looked down to see the little girl, Aidia, looking up at her with wide blue eyes.

"I'm hungry," Aidia informed her.

Padmè knelt down in front of the child. "Would you like a piece of fruit?" she asked.

Aidia bobbed her head up and down silently, her blond curls bouncing around her head.

Padmè stood and helped the child to a seat at the table , picked up a knife and a plate, picking out one of the pieces of fruit and cut it up into bite size pieces, just as she had done for her nieces. As she set the plate in front of the child, she looked up, seeing that Vader was watching her. She walked out to the terrace to join him. "How long will I need remain here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Vader admitted. "The Emperor wants you dead and he can be very single minded. I don't think he would rest until you are dead," he told her.

"And what about you? What will he do when he finds out that you helped me?" Padmè asked.

Vader turned away. "He won't," he told her.

Padmè watched him silently. He didn't seem much like the man who has been terrorizing the galaxy for three years, nor did he seem like the villain that many believe him to be, that Obi-Wan believes him to be. He seemed like a different person, much like... "I would like to believe that," she told him. Vader didn't say anything to that. "How often will you be here?" she asked.

"Every two weeks," Vader answered.

Padmè nodded. She wanted to say something but anything that she could have said died in her throat.

"Aidia will need a few things but I'm not entirely certain what young girls need," he told her.

"I can take care of that," she told him.

Vader nodded. "I'll set up an account for you to use," he told her, going back into the house, leaving Padmè to watch him leave, perplexed by his behavior.

*~*~*

Dinner that evening was pleasant, considering the circumstances. Padmè kept glancing in Vader's direction as she conferred with Dormè while Aidia kept fidgeting and playing with her food.

"You should eat," Vader told the child.

Aidia looked at him. "How did you know my mommy?" she asked quietly.

Vader was quiet for a moment, not wanting to get into the particulars with a child, especially with Padmè present. "She was a friend," he said at last.

"But I never saw you before," Aidia pointed out.

To that Padmè glanced at him, waiting for an answer to that. Vader ignored her. "I've been busy," he told the child. "Now eat," he commanded.

Aidia frowned, not understanding, but began eating nonetheless.

"Will she remain here?" Dormè asked, looking at Vader.

"Yes," Vader answered. "It would be unwise for me to be seen with her," he said after a moments thought.

"Does she have any other family?" Padmè asked.

"No. She has no one," Vader answered.

Padmè looked at Aidia and she didn't have to be force sensitive to know that the comment had hurt her feelings. "Shouldn't you be more sensitive when speaking to and around her?" she pointed out.

Vader looked at her, but didn't say anything. It didn't take a genius to know that he knew nothing about children which made Padmè wonder why the child's mother asked him to take care of her child as she died. It was puzzling.

*~*~*

"This is all that I could find, Milady," Dormè said, holding an old blouse.

Padmè looked over to her. "That'll do, Dormè," she told her and turned back to where Aidia was finishing her bath. "If you stay in there any longer you'll get all wrinkly," she said.

Aidia shook her head disbelievingly. "Na ah," she said and splashed some more water.

"If you come out of there, we can go look for a snack," Padmè suggested. "Something sweet," she put in.

"Okay!" Aidia agreed excitedly getting out of the bath and letting Padmè dry her off and dress her in the blouse that was too large for her three year old frame. She picked the child up and carried her through the villa to where she figured the kitchen to be, startled to see Vader sitting at the middle counter, eating a piece of fluffy aircake.

"She looks ridiculous," Vader said, seeing the way the too big blouse dwarfed the child.

Padmè frowned his insensitive comment. She didn't say anything, making sure that Aidia was sitting on a stool before she found the rest of the aircake in a cake dish on one of the counters. She cut a slice and put it on a plate that she had to search for and searched for a fork, finding the utensils in the sixth drawer she opened. She opened the refrigeration unit finding several jugs, one filled with what she recognized as blue milk, and after finding the cups, poured some of the milk into one before placing both the cake and milk in front of Aidia.

"You're nice like my mommy," Aidia told her.

"I hope so," Padmè replied.

"And pretty too," Aidia told her.

"Thank you," Padmè told her.

"He thinks so too," Aidia added.

Padmè glanced at Vader to see him frowning. She turned back to Aidia. "What makes you think that?" she asked.

"He's thinking it," Aidia informed her.

It struck Padmè then that Aidia was force sensitive which put her in extreme danger. But if that was so, then why was Vader protecting her when his mandate was to eliminate every force sensitive he could find? "You shouldn't read the thoughts of others," she told the child.

"Why?" Aidia asked.

"Because it isn't nice, especially when you tell others about it," Padmè explained.

"Okay," Aidia said. "I wont do it again," she told her.

"What do you say?" Padmè prompted.

Aidia looked at her, her big blue eyes widening before she looked over at Vader. "I'm sorry," she said, hoping that he would forgive her.

Padmè looked at Vader expectantly, waiting for him to respond, nicely, but he didn't. Instead he picked up his now dirty dishes and put them in the sink before leaving the kitchen. Padmè frowned at his retreating back, hardly believing that this man was really the sweet little boy she had met thirteen years ago. She turned back to see Aidia trying not to cry.

"I didn't mean to..."

Padmè put her arms around the child. "It's alright, he knows that you didn't mean it, don't pay attention to when he doesn't act nice," she assured the child.

Aidia nodded. "Okay," she said.

Padmè pulled the cake closer to the child. "Here, this will make you feel all better," she said.

"Okay," Aidia said, not sounding too sure.

Padmè gave a little smile. "I wouldn't lie to you," she assured her.

Aidia believed her. "Okay," she said, starting to eat the cake.

*~*~*

After effectively putting Aidia to bed, Padmè sat with Dormè on the terrace, drinking tea and enjoying the smell, sights, and sounds of the surrounding rain forest, especially the fact that they could see the stars and the light from the moons. She had finished relaying the scene in the kitchen to Dormè who wasn't pleased either.

"That man is ruthless, callous, cold, dangerous, and completely unfit to be in charge of such a delicate child. The poor thing just lost her only family and he doesn't have the decency to be nice or comforting to her," Dormè ranted. "I just have to wonder what her mother was thinking when asking him to look after her child."

Padmè sipped from tea before making a reply. "There has to be a reason, I'm sure. A mother wouldn't ask just anyone to take care of her child," she said.

"The excuse that he and the mother were friends is a lousy excuse. I sincerely doubt that he has the proper social skills to even have friends," Dormè told her.

Padmè took another sip of tea to conceal her smile. "It is contradicting," she agreed.

"I'm surprised that you don't have something to say, Milady," Dormè told her, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm just wondering why he is the way he is. Why he serves the Emperor and why he is protecting anyone," Padmè told her.

"I'm sure that he has ulterior motives, someone like him... doesn't help anyone without wanting something in return. For that reason alone, I truly worry about you, Milady," Dormè told her.

"For some odd reason, I don't think that he'll harm me, but a part of me is weary," Padmè told her.

"You should worry, Milady. I do," Dormè told her.

"And I think that you worry too much," Padmè told her. "I do know how to take care of myself, remember," she reminded her.

"But he has an advantage that I have no doubt he would use against you," Dormè told her. "I would trust Master Kenobi more than him, at least we would know that we _could_ trust the Jedi," she pointed out.

"Dormè! Don't speak of such things, not here," Padmè chastised her.

"Forgive me, Milady," Dormè told her.

"You're forgiven, but you must be mindful of what you say and think now," Padmè told her.

"Of course, Milady," Dormè replied.

"I am tired, I think that I might retire," Padmè told her, draining her cup and uncoiling herself from the lounge chair before going back into the house. Dormè doing the same, not wishing to be alone.

Once they were gone, Vader emerged from the foliage after his walk. Having heard the entire conversation.

* * *


	4. The Start of Being in Hiding

**A/N:** _Yet another new story. This one wont be all that long. It came to me in a dream and will be my first pure romance fic...  
_

_Charlie._

* * *

Padmè awoke the next morning as dawn was breaking. From her bed she could see the lush rain forest and took note of the different wild life that had emerged within the foliage. Birds like she hadn't seen before, all colorful, flew around and rested on branches. Reptiles could also be seed from the window. It truly was beautiful and relaxing. She really couldn't think of a better place to hide. Rising from bed, she shrugged on a robe and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers before leaving the room, following down the hall, trough the house, wondering if anyone else was awake. When she reached the dining room, she noticed the servants setting the table and placing the well prepared breakfast on the table. She took note that the table was only set for three.

Looking up at one of the servants, she asked, "Is Lord Vader not joining us?"

"Lord Vader departed hours ago, Milady," one of the servants informed her.

A part of Padmè was disappointed, a surprisingly large part. He didn't bother saying goodbye let alone inform her that he was leaving. "I see," she said, taking a seat at the table.

"Lord Vader has asked that you make yourself comfortable, Milady, and belays a message that he would return in two weeks time," one of the servants informed her.

Padmè nodded slightly to let her know she had heard her. "He said as much," she acknowledged.

When the servants had finished setting the table, they each bowed before taking their leave, only one remaining to serve through the meal. The girl looked to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen and she had a kind but timid demeanor. "Caf, Milady?" she asked.

Padmè smiled at the girl. "Yes, thank you," she answered. She regarded the girl as she poured the caf into a cup. "What is your name?" she asked.

"My name, Milady?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I would like to know what to call you," Padmè told her.

"It's Adriana, Milady," the girl told her.

"It's a very nice name, may ask it's origin?" Padmè asked.

"Here, Milady. I grew up in a village a hectare south of here," Adriana informed her.

"How long have you worked here?" Padmè asked.

"A year, Milady," she didn't seem too used to anyone showing much interest in her and seemed a little surprised and uncomfortable.

Padmè was about say more when Dormè appeared, closely followed by Aidia who each took their seats at the table. "Did you each have a good nights rest?" she asked.

"It was very restive, Milady," Dormè answered.

Aidia looked a little lost. "I can't sleep without Blinky," she said sadly.

"Blinky?" Padmè asked.

Aidia nodded. "My mommy said that someone special sent him to me after I was born. She told me that he was magical," she said. "He's blue and has an eye missing," she described.

"I'm sure that he'll show up," Padmè assured her, planning to request that Vader have someone retrieve the toy, but unfortunately it would have to wait for two weeks.

*~*~*

Dormè assisted her mistress in unpacking her things. Neither has said a word about the situation, not sure what to say at this point. She looked over at her mistress, knowing her well enough to know that she was preoccupied. "Is everything alright, Milady?" she asked.

"I have to wonder what kind of man would risk going against the emperor to maintain my life without much of an explanation as to why. Brings me her, isn't social, and then doesn't have the decency to inform me that he is leaving," Padmè told her.

"Surely you don't expect anything different? Surely you know what he is," Dormè asked.

Padmè didn't say anything at first, carefully choosing her words. "I'm not so sure," she admitted. "I have so many questions, Dormè, I'm not even sure what to say or think," she confessed.

"You mustn't forget the atrocities he had committed. He committed genocide against the Jedi without a seconds thought, without any remorses. The poor younglings in the Jedi Temple were slaughtered by him! He has spent the past three years terrorizing the people, enforcing this horrible dictatorship, the body count by his hand is just too great. He cannot be trusted," Dormè reminded her.

"I can't help but remember that kind, selfless, and talented little boy that I knew all those years ago. I'm confused, Dormè. I know it may be silly, but what if he's still there?" Padmè told her.

"Milady, I fear that you are not thinking straight, and it worries me," Dormè told her.

"It worries me too," Padmè admitted.

*~*~*

Padmè decided to explore the Villa after she had finished unpacking but her mind kept thinking of that little boy she knew from Tatooine. Even as she passed ornate halls with vivid detail in the villa with Moroccan architecture and ornate art with ornate windows showing the lush rain forest and all it's beauty.

_"Are you an angel?"_

_"What?"_

_"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry."_

_"I've never heard of angels."_

_"You must be one...maybe you just don't know it."_

_"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"_

Padmè couldn't stop the memories from surfacing as she made her way through the house, and out a door. She remembered well the little boy, of how he was. It was inconceivable in her mind how he could have grown up into the man known as Darth Vader to the galaxy. How did this happen? Why was he the way he is? What could have possibly happened to him that would turn him into what he is now? Surely slavery alone didn't do it for even as a slave he was a sweet selfless boy incapable of such cruelty and death.

_"Are you all right?"_

_"It's very cold."_

_"You're from a warm planet, Ani. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold."_

_"You seem sad."_

_"The Queen is...worried. Her people are suffering...dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen."_

_"I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again.. ... I made this for you. Sou you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune."_

_"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. My caring for you will always remain."_

_"I care for you too."_

Padmè's hand went to her neck unconsciously to where the japor snippet hung. Her mind was unwilling to wrap around this puzzle as she made her way along a path in the foliage. Eventually the path lead to a covered structure, somewhat unlike the villa itself as though it were an addition with a small attempt to make it match the villa but more of a purpose other than the villa. Opening the door, she found a lit garage with a a few speeders and swoop bikes in it, all designed for speed. Padmè was comforted by that fact, for the fact that at least something didn't change.

"_I'm a pilot you know and someday I'm going to fly away from this place." _

"_You're a pilot?"_

"_All my life."_

Padmè walked around the garage and spotted a partially put together droid on a work bench, parts and tools surrounding it.

"_I'm building a droid. You wanna see? Come on! Let me show you Threepio! ... Isn't he great?! He's not finished yet."_

"_He's wonderful!_"

Padmè ran her hand over the partially put together droid as the memories kept coming. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that selfless boy and what he had turned into. A small noise started her out of her thoughts and she turned sharply towards an opposite corner. Not seeing anything right away, Padmè went to inspect it, assuring herself that it was just an animal. Coming around a parked speeder, Padmè saw a pile of droid parts on the floor and another partially pieced together droid on the floor as though they had all fallen from the work bench against the wall. Then there was movement within the pile before Aidia made herself known, giggling happily as she picked a few parts up and examining them.

"What are you doing in here?" Padmè asked, kneeling down. "You really shouldn't play in here," she told her.

"Not playing," Aidia told her. "Fixing him," she insisted, indicating the partially pieced together droid and putting a part in the proper place with a tool that she found.

Padmè smiled somewhat. "I'm sure you are," she said and watched as Aidia put more parts on the droid, working at it with the tools that were too big for her small hands. "How do you know you're doing it right?" she asked.

Aidia looked at her, her blue eyes somewhat familiar. "I just do," she said as though she thought the question was stupid and that Padmè was supposed to know the answer.

"I really don't think that you should be in here anyway," Padmè told her. "These droids and tools aren't yours, their owner might be upset that you're in here," she told her, carefully taking the parts and tools from the child's hands and picked her up. She carried her out of the garage with little protest, wondering how Vader really would react if he had found the child in there, hoping that he wouldn't be too volatile.

*~*~*

Padmè found the security hut quite easily, following yet another path. She sought out the head of the Villa's security. Dormè followed her, carrying Aidia in her arms, least the child get into any trouble on her own. As soon as they entered the security hut which included not only a command center but barracks for the security officers in charge of the Villa's security. One man in particular came forward once they entered.

"May I help you?" the man, a rather tall and dark haired man with a beard, asked.

"Are you the head of security here?" Padmè asked.

"I am, my name is Captain Dracorn," the man answered.

Padmè nodded. "Where is the nearest town?" she asked.

"A hectare south from here, Milady," Captain Dracorn answered.

"I would like a speeder readied, I am going into town," Padmè commanded.

"I cannot do that, Milady," Captain Dracorn told her.

"Why ever not?" Padmè demanded.

"It goes against Lord Vader's orders, Milady," Captain Dracorn told her.

"Lord Vader has asked me to collect the essential needs for the child, I cannot do so without going into town," Padmè told him.

"Lord Vader gave me strict orders to not let you leave the Villa, Milady, I will not disobey my mandate," Captain Dracorn told her.

Padmè sighed. She knew better than to put this man's life in danger for disobeying an order. "Very well, you will take my handmaiden to collect the items," she conceded.

"That I can do," Captain Dracorn told her and signaled to them men. "Ready a speeder," he ordered.

Dormè turned to her mistress. "I will try to be quick about it, Milady," she told her.

Padmè handed her a list. "Here, find all that you can on this list," she then handed over a credit disc. "This is the account that was set up for the task. Be safe," she told her.

"I will, Milady," Dormè replied handing Aidia over.

"The speeder is ready, Ma'am," one of the officers said, walking up to them.

Without another word, Dormè followed him to the awaiting speeders where she will be escorted to town.

*~*~*

It was very late when Vader returned to Gallinore and he was sure that everyone would be sleeping by now. He silently entered the villa, making his way through it in the dark, carefully concealing the blue stuffed bantha that he had retrieved from Ingrid's apartment among other things that he was sure that Aidia would be needing. Silently he stopped at a particular door before opening it slowly and silently, hesitating momentarily, seeing the child fitfully sleeping in the middle of the large bed. Ignoring how the sight softened him somewhat, he made his way over, carefully placing the toy on the bed next to her, making sure not to wake her before leaving the room, stuffing down whatever feeling that he was having before going straight to his own room in order to get some rest.

*~*~*

When Padmè arrived in the dining room the next morning, she was surprised to see Vader sitting at the table, already eating, Adriana silently serving him without being acknowledged. Padmè took a seat opposite of Vader. "When did you arrive?" she asked as Adriana poured her a cup of caf. "Thank you, Adriana," she said, looking at the girl briefly.

By now Adriana was used to being acknowledged by her and merely replied with, "Your welcome, Milady."

"I arrived last night," Vader told her after taking a sip of caf.

"You left without saying a word," Padmè pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" Vader asked, not looking at her.

"It would be common courtesy to inform a guest of your departure beforehand," Padmè told him. Vader said nothing in response making Padmè frown, but before she could say anything else, Aidia ran excitedly into the room clutching an old and well worn looking stuffed blue bantha to her, her face radiant.

"Padmè, look! Blinkys here!" she said, running up to Padmè to display the beloved toy. "See! He has a missing eye and he's blue just like I told you!"

Padmè smiled. "He's wonderful," she told the child.

"He's magical just like my mommy said he is," Aidia told her.

Padmè glanced in Vader's direction, having no doubt that he had a hand in bringing the toy here, how he knew of it's importance to the child escaped her, but the fact that he had retrieved it without being asked to was very telling.

Vader didn't say anything at this point, painstakingly trying to ignore the goings on around him, trying to ignore the child's excitement and joy at seeing _that_ particular toy. He effectively maintained his detached demeanor, knowing better than to allow himself to feel anything, but it was increasingly hard to do being in the same room with either of them.

"I wonder how he managed to arrive," Padmè mused to the child as Aidia climbed up on a chair between her and Vader.

Vader didn't know how, but he was sure that the question was aimed at him, but he said nothing, choosing instead to eat what was on his plate.

"My mommy sent him," Aidia told Padmè. "She knew I missed him and sent him."

"Then he must be magical," Padmè said to the child as she began eating and Adriana began serving the child. She looked over at Vader when she spoke next. "And how long will you remain here this time?" she asked.

"I am not sure," Vader answered.

"I see," Padmè replied as Dormè made her entrance.

Aidia looked up at the new arrival. "Dormè look! Blinky came!" she exclaimed happily, brandishing the toy.

Dormè looked at the toy and then at her mistress in askance before noting Vader sitting down in the room. "That must be a blessing indeed, now you must sleep better I am sure," she said at last, taking a seat beside her mistress.

"See, Dormè! He's missing an eye and he's blue!" Aidia said, continuing to brandish the toy.

"Put the toy down and eat!" Vader commanded, having enough talk about the toy.

Aidia looked crestfallen at the tone of voice he used, and put the toy down immediately, putting her attention on her plate.

Padmè narrowed her eyes at Vader. "That was rather harsh," she said disdainfully. "She has been quite despondent without...Blinky, she is merely happy to have him once again," she told him.

Vader didn't say anything, having seen the tears forming in Aidia's eyes and it put a crack in his armor. Without another word, he stood up and left the dining room.

Dormè waited until he was gone before speaking up. "Good riddance," she muttered, not having liked his treatment of the child.

Padmè gave her attention to the child. "Blinky is wonderful, Aidia, it is a blessing for you to have him again," she assured the child who lifted her head to look at her. Padmè reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes. "There there, don't mind him," she said softly. Without another word they each finished their meal.

* * *


	5. The Proposal

**A/N:** _Yet another new story. This one wont be all that long. It came to me in a dream and will be my first pure romance fic..._

_I know that some of you have already guessed the revelation in this chapter but please, if you haven't and you hoped it wasn't true, don't be upset with me.  
_

_Charlie._

* * *

Padmè had just finished selecting a holobook from the library and was about to go back to her room to change into something to lounge around in on the veranda when she noticed men carrying crates out of Aidia's room. Curious, she went to inspect it and saw a pile of toys on the middle of the floor in Aidia's room, none of them looking brand new, while servants put clothes away and other necessities. A gleeful giggling emerged from within the toy pile before Aidia popped out of it, playing with the toys. Padmè set the holobook down on a table and knelt down before the child. "What is all of this?" she asked.

"Lord Vader has retrieved the child's belongings from the capital, Milady," a servant informed her as she put clothes away.

"I see," Padmè replied, seeing the logic in it. She turned back to the child to see her hugging a model fighter to her. "That's an odd toy for a little girl," she said.

"It's a birthday present," Aidia told her, her love for the toy clear in her voice.

"From who?" Padmè asked.

"A. S.," Aidia answered. "My mommy told me that he was a friend who protects us. He used to send us money and always sent me lots of presents!"

"A. S.?" Padmè questioned. The letters said so little and could mean anything and yet so much.

Aidia nodded. "The cards always said: A. S.," she said.

"I have an idea," Padmè told her. "What do you say about going swimming?" she asked.

Aidia brightened at the prospect. "Can I bring toys?" she asked excitedly.

"You can bring anything you would like," Padmè told her. She stood up and addressed one of the servants. "Can one of you make sure that she's in a swimsuit?" she asked.

"Yes, Milady," one of the servants answered, walking over to the child after selecting a swimsuit from the collection.

Padmè looked back to Aidia. "I'm going to get changed, alright," she said, collecting the holobook and leaving the room.

*~*~*

Vader had just exited his office to grab something from the kitchen when he saw Aidia in the hall, dancing and making toy fighters fly in the air. He was about to turn away when one of the toy fighters collided with a clay vase that had painted symbols from his mother's home world on it and the vase fell over, crashing to the floor, smashing to pieces. Aidia froze, almost in fear as she saw him, seeing the angry expression on his face, she bent, dropped the toys, and went to pick the pieces up to piece the vase back together.

Vader briskly walked over and yanked the pieces from her hands. "Don't you know better than to fling objects in the air?" he demanded, a lot harsher than he had meant it.

"I'm sorry," Aidia said meekly.

"See what happens when you do so? You break things!" Vader told her, picking the broken pieces off of the floor.

"I'm sorry," Aidia repeated, about to cry.

"Do you know how irreplaceable this was??" Vader demanded, handling the broken pieces.

"I didn't mean to break it," Aidia told him, tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have been playing with things in mid air!" Vader reprimanded her.

"That's enough!" Padmè snapped, walking briskly up to him. "She's only a child, not one of the men who serves under you, you should be more gentle and forgivable," she snapped. She bent and scooped Aidia up in her arms before grabbing the toys. "Come on, sweetie, lets go swimming, okay," she said to the child, taking her away from Vader who was left to pick up the broken pieces of the vase.

Vader picked up the rest of the pieces of the vase and walked back into his office, hesitating before putting them in the waste basket.

"_Here, Ani, take this. I know that you know what the symbols mean," Shmi said, handing him a clay vase. _

"_Safe, I know," Anakin replied, taking the vase. _

"_You will return, won't you, Ani?" Shmi asked. _

_Anakin offered her a smile. "Of course I will," he answered before Shmi pulled him into an embrace. _

"_Stay safe, Ani," Shmi whispered. _

Vader decided against throwing the pieces away and instead placed them in a drawer and walked to a window that overlooked the veranda and pool deck in time to see Padmè take off her robe revealing her two piece swimsuit that left little to the imagination in his opinion and it took his breath away. He lingered at his spot, watching her, before tearing himself away, knowing that whatever he caught himself feeling, he knew it couldn't be.

*~*~*

Vader walked out of the refresher after showering to find the door to his room open. With a wave of his hand he closed it, his mind trying to think of why it was open when he had closed it upon entering the room. He walked over to the bed where a fresh set of clothes laid to get dressed when he noticed that his lightsaber was missing from the bedside table where he had left it. His lightsaber wasn't where he had left it and his door was open, there really was only one logical conclusion, someone had taken it. As he hurriedly got dressed, Vader ran down the list of possible suspects. Who would take it and be careless enough to leave his door open? His men knew better, his servants knew better. He knew that Senator Amidala wouldn't have done so without closing the door, but she also had too much class to try something as underhandedly such as this. He wasn't all that sure about the handmaiden though. Once he was finished getting dressed, he briskly walked out of the room and walked through the hall, ready to question the handmaiden when a sight from an open door stopped him. There in the midst of a bunch of toys, that were strewn about the floor, sat Aidia, cross legged, and examining his lightsaber like it was some glorious find.

Briskly he walked into the room and snatched his lightsaber out of her hands before she ignited it and the blade did some serious damage. "What are you doing with this??" he demanded.

Aidia stood up and made a grab for the lightsaber. "Mine!" she cried.

"No! It belongs to me!" Vader told her.

"I wan' it, Mine!" Aidia cried, stomping her foot, starting to go into a temper tantrum.

"Stop it!" Vader commanded.

"No! Gimme back! Mine!" Aidia cried stubbornly, wildly grabbing for the lightsaber.

Vader quickly put the lightsaber out of her reach and grasped her arm, pulling her to a chair to set her down while she started in on a crying fit. Unfortunately for him, Padmè walked in just as he put the child in a chair while she screamed her head off.

"What are you doing??" Padmè demanded, putting herself between him and the child, who had instantly stopped screaming but looked at Padmè with a tear stained face.

Vader didn't answer her for he didn't believe that he needed to explain himself to her. "You deal with this," he told her, walking out of the room with a firm grip on his lightsaber. He hadn't counted on her following him.

"I have never seen anyone mistreat a defenseless child as I have seen you treat Aidia!" Padmè told him hotly.

Vader stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "Mistreat?? What do you call mistreating a child, Senator? Taking this away?" He demanded, holding his lightsaber up.

Padmè wasn't about to tell him that he was right on that part but he already knew that. "You are completely unfit to be in charge of her! You're not only cold, indifferent, and insensitive, but your short temper is less to be desired for when handling children!" she told him.

"Are you done?" Vader asked, crossing his arms.

"No I am not done!" Padmè answered. "That little girl just lost her mother and she has no one but for some unforeseeable reason her mother left you in charge. If you cannot bring yourself to change your demeanor for one moment, then maybe you should put her in someone else's charge," she told him.

"Need I remind you that this is my property and that you are a guest. I can easily force you to leave and to fend for yourself against the Emperor's assassins. If you wish to remain safely here then I suggest that you do not question this matter again," Vader told her, turning back around and leaving her in the hall fuming in frustration.

*~*~*

Dinner that evening was a strained event for Aidia was sulking and neither Padmè or Vader were speaking to each other. Not that it was all the unusual for Vader not to be cordial or enter into a polite conversation, but Padmè had always, up until this evening, made several attempts to draw him out and into a conversation. Dormè looked at her mistress in askance, unaware of what had transpired earlier.

"Milady, is something wrong?" Dormè asked.

"Why do you ask?" Padmè replied, taking a sip of the emerald wine from her goblet.

"I can just see that something is wrong," Dormè told her, always one to be intuitive.

At this, Vader had finished his meal and signaled to Adriana to take his plate away before standing up to leave.

Dormè saw her mistress try not to watch him leave and she knew that something had happened between the two of them. "Milady, did something happen...?" she asked.

"Nothing happened, Dormè," Padmè told her, interrupting her.

Padmè turned to Aidia then. "You should stop sulking and eat before it gets cold," she told the child.

Aidia frowned, but did as she was told, her three-year-old mind trying to think up a way to get what she wanted.

*~*~*

Padmè turned the lights off in the refresher and exited it to return to bed, only to be startled by the fact that Vader was sitting in a chair watching her, a glass of whiskey in his hand, as though he had been waiting for her. "Just because this is your property and I am merely a guest does not give you the right to invade my privacy," she told him briskly.

He merely took a sip from his glass before making a response. "You really think that I shouldn't have taken charge of Aidia?" he asked calmly.

"I have already said my peace on the matter," Padmè told him dismissively.

"Well I haven't. You forced me to listen to your little tirade, now it is your turn to listen," he told her. "You wonder why any mother would put her child in the care of someone like me, like I am unfit for such a job but truth be told, Senator, you truly have absolutely no idea what Ingrid's reasons were," he told her.

"I do have to wonder why she would trust you with her child, whom you have had no interaction with before," she told him.

"Ingrid and I have had a history, she knew what I am capable of," Vader told her.

"What kind of history?" Padmè asked.

Vader took another sip from his glass. "Not the kind that would please someone like you," he told her.

"Try me?" Padmè told him, crossing her arms.

"Ingrid was married to a man who abandoned the Jedi Order before he could be knighted. Because he wasn't a Jedi during the purge, he escaped. Because he did have training he needed to be eliminated but doing so legally was impossible so I decided to get him into a duel of what you call honor by bedding his wife," he told her, having no shame in what he did.

"You killed him? And she let you take her child?" Padmè demanded appalled.

"My plan didn't work," Vader corrected her. "I ended up caring for her and, knowing that wouldn't please the Emperor, I stepped away, but her husband found out. The coward didn't do anything about it until several months later when he up and vanished," he told her.

"And did you tell her that you were sorry?" Padmè demanded.

"No, because I wasn't, and neither was she," Vader told her.

"I still don't think that you should have charge of the child, no matter if her mother trusted you, because you can't bring yourself to show her any compassion," Padmè told him.

"It is my right to have her because she's mine," Vader told her.

Padmè was in shock, having not expected this. A retort died in her throat at that very moment.

Vader stood. "Next time you go into a tirade, be sure to have all the facts first," he told her, taking his leave.

Padmè watched him leave, hardly believing that the sweet little girl she had been taking care of came from him, but she didn't deny it, Aidia was too much like the little boy she used to know all those years ago.

*~*~*

Padmè sat at breakfast the next morning, quietly contemplating the previous nights revelation. The fact that Vader was in fact Aidia's father was just too alien. She spent many minutes looking between the two, noting the physical similarities. Aidia's hair was the same exact shade that Anakin's was when she first met him and she had the same eyes. There were also several facial similarities. And it wasn't just physical similarities, there were characteristic similarities. Aidia reminded her so much of how Anakin used to be, and just as gifted.

The fact that Vader was capable of fathering children hadn't once occurred to her, and the idea that he was capable of _being_ a father occurred to her even less. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, quite the opposite. Padmè eyed Vader inconspicuously as though she was appraising him. He was attractive, far more than she had ever taken notice of before. His hair, while darker than she remembered, nearly reached his shoulders and had slight waves to it. His eyes were the same, but held so much to them, but remained hidden most of the time. Right about now, he wore just a thin tunic and she could see muscle definition through it and he had an aura of physical power about him. Other thoughts, more racier thoughts, entered her mind against her wishes and she forced herself to look away, forcing the thoughts from her head.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Dormè quietly asked from beside her.

Padmè snapped out of her thoughts to look at her. "I'm fine," she answered.

"You seem distracted," Dormè told her.

"I'm just thinking about how my absence is being explained," Padmè lied.

"What must the Queen think?" Dormè agreed.

"Your representative has explained to the senate that a family emergency has come up," Vader told them, speaking up.

"At least Jar Jar had to foresight to do so," Dormè breathed.

"I instructed him to do so," Vader told them. "I didn't think that he had the brains to do so by himself."

Padmè frowned. "Jar Jar is quite capable of..." she began.

"He is clumsy, gullible, and foolish," Vader countered, interrupting her, finishing his meal before standing up to leave the dining room.

Padmè watched him go, her eyes watching him intently of their own violation. She turned back to Dormè who had been speaking.

"I think that you should try to contact Jar Jar somehow to let him know that you are safe," Dormé told her.

"That is if it is safe to contact anyone," Padmè replied.

*~*~*

Vader sat in his office in order to avoid everyone in the villa . He was waiting for his lawyer to contact him. Vader was sure that if there was a law protecting the senator, his lawyer would find it. Vader had painstakingly searched for the most shrewd and sharp lawyer on Coruscant years ago, paying the man a substantial amount of money and anything that the man asked for other than money to ensure that he was loyal to him first and foremost.

Vader spotted something on the floor under his desk and bent to pick it up, finding it to be a drawing of some sort, a child's drawing. He barely looked at it before stuffing it in a drawer just in time for a communication to come in. Vader's lawyer, a polished looking green male twi'lek named Drelanl'eysron, appeared on the screen. "Did you find anything?" Vader demanded.

"Forgive me My Lord, but I haven't found any loop holes that would grant the senator permanent immunity. As an Imperial senator there are no such laws protecting her. Unfortunately, laws giving a person immunity only applies to the royal family," the lawyer informed him.

"The Emperor has no family," Vader pointed out crossly.

"My Lord, this law protects you since you are the emperor's sole heir," the lawyer countered.

"What good does that do to Senator Amidala?" Vader demanded.

"Forgive me, My Lord, for suggesting this, but should you marry...immunity would befall your wife as well," the lawyer suggested rather meekly.

Vader was silent for a moment as he digested this. He knew that if he followed through with the suggestion, that it would put her at even more risk, but it also would protect her legally. Yet, Palpatine never really stopped or hesitated when laws blocked him from what he wanted. The annihilation of the Jedi, the war, and the occupation of Naboo by the Trade Federation, was proof enough. "If that is all that you can think of, then there really is nothing. But speak of this to no one or it will not only be Senator Amidala's life that should be worried about," he finally said before closing off the transmission. He leaned back in his seat, thinking it over.

However he didn't get to think for long when another signal was coming through and the face of one of his agents showed himself. "What is it?" Vader demanded.

"Nice to see you too," Jix said.

"Just get to the point, I'm not in the mood for pleasantries," Vader told him.

"Compared to what?" Jix asked.

"What have you learned?" Vader demanded.

"Some reports have reached the emperor of you leading a woman and child through the twenty-second district. The woman is unidentified as of yet as well as the child. The emperor has given orders to find the child, bring her to him and to kill the woman," Jix informed him.

Vader couldn't stop the cold feeling from overcoming him and was silent. _He knows about Aidia._ Vader wasn't a fool, he knew what the emperor wanted and it not only made him feel cold but it sickened him. "Has he given orders to have me followed yet?" he asked after a long pause.

"Not according to our intelligence. But it might be a good idea to shake some tail just in case," Jix answered.

"Continue finding information and keep me posted," Vader commanded.

"Will do," Jix told him before closing off the transmission.

Vader sat back in his chair in thought, he knew that at the first opening, he would make his move and when he did... His thoughts turned to the other's in the villa and what he was going to do about them. Silently, he opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out the drawing, seeing what it was, a stick figure family, a man, a woman, a child and a figure up in the sky. Under the figures was the words, 'Daddy', 'Aidia', and 'Padmè'. The figure in the sky was labeled 'Mommy'. It was very clear to him that even at such a young age, Aidia was very intuitive and he knew what he would be doing just by looking at the drawing.

*~*~*

Padmè sat out on the veranda, sipping tea. Dormè had taken Aidia out on a nature trail for an hour, Leaving Padmè alone with Vader and a few guards. Her mind was still wrapping around the idea of Vader having a child. He never displayed any of the characteristics of being a father, that is if he even knew how. She remembered that he didn't have one of his own to get an example of how to be one. But other than telling her that he was Aidia's father, he never made the fact known. Padmè wasn't deluding herself, she knew the reason why. The emperor would surely have the innocent child killed. That fact alone made Padmè entertain the idea that Vader cared deeply about what happened to Aidia, which explained why he didn't openly claim her. But the child was carefully kept hidden now, why not privately claim her?

She started out of her thoughts when a plate of cookies was set on the table in front of her. She looked up to see Vader take a seat opposite of her. She didn't say anything, she waited for him to make the first move.

"I may have the solution to make you legally untouchable," he told her.

"And what would that be?" Padmè asked.

"That you become my wife. I am the next in line to the Imperial throne, any ploy against either my life or my wife would be high treason, punishable by death and you would be well protected," Vader told her.

"Is that my only option?" Padmè asked.

"You could wait to be safe until the Emperor is dead, but the time between is uncertain," Vader answered.

"And what would make you certain that I would willing choose to marry you, for whatever pretense?" Padmè asked.

"I am sure that you have figured out by now that I cannot openly claim Aidia as mine yet, but when I do, she would need a mother. You are already good with her and she obviously likes you..." He stopped, looking her in the eye.

"So you do care about something other than destruction," Padmè commented, taking a cookie.

"You really think that I am devoid of feelings?" he demanded.

"You never show any, it is a logical assumption," she told him.

"I stayed away from my own child until now to protect her from the Empire, but that didn't work. The Emperor knows that I have a child hidden from him now and is already plotting against me to take her so that he can use her against me. Do you think that doesn't bother me?" Vader demanded.

Padmè looked at him, horrified at the mere thought. "Why do you serve him?" she demanded.

"It isn't my choice to do so. When the Jedi sent me back to Tatooine, he had men attack the ship I was on to bring me to him, he payed them a hefty price for doing the job, effectively making me his slave," Vader told her. "Being a slave to a Sith Lord makes being a slave to the hutts something to strive for," he told her darkly.

Padmè looked at him, finally understanding why he was the way he is and what had happened to the little boy she once knew. "Anakin..."

"Your pity is not welcome," Vader told her. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Deal?" Padmè questioned.

"We both win something if we were to be wed. You would get legal immunity from any harm, my daughter would get a mother," he told her.

"Only if you start acting like her father, even if it is only while we're here," Padmè told him.

"Fine," Vader agreed. "I will have a holy man summoned here to officiate the ceremony tomorrow," he told her, standing up.

Padmè had stopped paying attention to him when she saw Dormè and Aidia standing by and knew that they hard heard them making the deal.

Vader saw them too and gestured for Aidia to come with him, which she did instantly, as he left the terrace.

Once they were gone, Dormè was at her mistress's side immediately. "Milady, you cannot be serious!" she exclaimed.

"You will not talk me out of this, Dormè. It is the only way. Besides, Aidia needs me," Padmè told her.

"But, Milady, why not just ask for the child's custody to be transfered to you? Why do you have to marry that man to do so?" Dormè asked.

"Because he's Aidia's father, Dormè, I wouldn't be able to do so without marrying him first," Padmè told her.

Dormè gaped. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I can see it," Padmè told her. "He's not lying."

"That poor child," Dormè said.

"I know that you don't see it, but I can see that he loves her, he just doesn't know how to show it," Padmè told her.

"Milady, you're not thinking that...that you can change him, are you?" Dormè asked aghast.

"I'm not sure," Padmè admitted.

* * *


	6. The Marriage

**A/N:** _Yet another chapter, I hope that you enjoy.  
_

* * *

The holy man was arriving the next day, having to be flown from a monastery twelve hectares away. Vader had given instructions for the man to be blindfolded before being led to the courtyard of the villa. It was a ceremony for name only and _shouldn't_ be requiring much detail. But Senator Amidala and her handmaiden obviously disagreed, wanting to plan things out. Desiring to be away from such a ridiculous notion, Vader left the house and made a bee line to the garage to work on his neglected projects. Upon entering the garage, he was given the sight of the light having been turned on and he frowned. He had orders for the garage to be left alone. Getting ready to discipline the one responsible for this offense, he was quite shocked into silence at what he found.

On the floor surrounded by a droid that he had plunked from a junk yard some time ago, diagnosed the problem, and acquired the proper parts for it, and completely dismantled it only to forget about it when he was summoned to Coruscant and ordered to track down and eliminate renegade Jedi that had been spotted, there surrounded by said droid and parts with numerous tools, sat Aidia, not playing, but assembling the droid, somehow _knowing_ what to do.

Vader did a double take at seeing this, watching as this three year old child expertly assembled the droid. With Padmé's condition in mind, he approached her, kneeling down to her level. "What are you doing?" he asked, despite the obvious fact that he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Fixing him," Aidia told him.

"Do you know what it was that was wrong with him?" he asked.

"He's broken," she told him, not having the proper words yet to explain.

Vader picked up one of the parts from the floor. "See this?" he asked, waiting for her to look at him. "It's a motivator. The motivator is a vital part for a droid. It converts one kind of energy into another which will enable a droid to move. A droid is useless without it," he explained. "This droid here had a bad motivator that caused a lot of damage to the other parts of the droid, making it useless."

Aidia reached over and took the motivator from his hand, examined it in wonder, before turning back to the partially assembled droid and found the proper place for it and assembled it into place the proper way.

Vader watched her, totally transfixed. "How do you know what to do?" he asked.

Aidia looked at him "I just do," she told him as though she thought the question was stupid.

To anyone else, such a proclamation wouldn't be believed, but Vader knew better. He saw, just by looking her in the eyes, that she took after him in many aspects. "What else can you do?" he asked. He watched as her face brightened, looking behind him and pointed. He turned to see what she was pointing at to see the swoop bike that he had started to assemble from scratch.

"I can fly that," Aidia told him.

Vader wasn't really surprised, nor was he astonished by the proud certainty that she voiced her declaration. He turned back to look at her, seeing the grease and grime covering her from head to toe and somehow knew what the other inhibits of the villa would say at the sight, neither of them understanding the desire for such a state. "I think that you should get cleaned up," he told her. "Least anyone sees how dirty you are and gets grumpy." He stood and picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of the garage, making sure to turn the light off. "The droid can wait to be pieced together," he said, making sure to travel to a refresher in a path that he knew that would avoid any confrontations with Senator Amidala and her handmaiden.

*~*~*

Padmé needed a break from planning and decided on finding out what mischief that Aidia managed to get herself into. The child seemed to get into everything and seemed to have a penchant for doing something that could upset Vader. Padmé wanted to avoid any kind of mishaps that could happen with the child and wanted to make sure that whatever the child did, wouldn't be noticed by her father. The fact that Vader was Aidia's father enforced in her mind that the child needed her, because while others may be afraid to stand up to him, she wasn't. While Aidia wasn't her child, she had grown rather fond of the little girl and would make the effort to take care of her the way her mother would have. As she walked into Aidia's room to check on her, she saw the door to the refresher open and heard Aidia's voice inside.

Padmé paused at the door, the sight within the refresher, taking her by surprise and she stood there silently, not making her presence known as she watched Vader give the child a bath.

"Can I fly your speeder bike?" Aidia asked eagerly as Vader washed the grime off of her.

"It's not finished yet," Vader told her.

"When it's finished?" Aidia asked.

"We'll see," Vader said, neither saying yes or no.

"Daddy, are you A.S.?" Aidia asked.

Padmé saw Vader freeze for a moment. "Why do you ask that?" he finally asked.

"My mommy said that A.S. was someone special and I always got lots of toys from A.S. and Mommy got money too," Aidia told him. "Are you A. S.?" she asked again.

It was a moment before Vader spoke before he answered. "Yes," he answered.

"What does A. S. mean?" Aidia asked.

"Anakin Skywalker," Vader told her after a moments of hesitation.

"Then why do people call you Lord Vader when your name is Anakin Skywalker?" Aidia asked.

"Because that is who I am," Vader told.

At this point, Padmé withdrew from her spot and the room all together. Seeing that side of Vader convinced her that there was a heart within the cold indifferent confines that everyone saw.

*~*~*

The Villa had been transformed in under a day thanks to Senator Amidala and her handmaiden's efforts. Vader had stayed out of the way and grumbled when he noticed the changes that the villa was undergoing. He stayed out of the way as much as possible, only coming out of his office to eat. And as they were eating lunch, a questioned was formed as Aidia looked between Vader and Padmé and asked, "Is Padmé going to be my mommy now?"

Both Vader and Padmé paused at this question and looked at each other. Neither one of them talked about how Aidia would feel or about the particulars. Unfortunately, Vader didn't have the skills necessary to answer that question so Padmé answered for him. "Only if you want me to, but I would never want to replace your mommy, Aidia," she answered gently.

Aidia thought about it for a moment as she munched on a piece of bacon. "I want you to be my mommy," she said decisively.

Padmé smiled at hearing this, having been taken by the child early on and knew that having this child in her life was going to be the biggest benefit of being married to Vader.

Dormé saw the pleased smile on her mistress' face and she knew that after this, there would be no talking her out of marrying Vader. She could tell that her mistress had started to love the child even if she didn't realize it yet.

One of the servants walked into the room then and approached Vader. "My Lord, Captain Dracorn just left to collect the holyman," he informed him.

"See that he is brought to the veranda when he arrives," Vader instructed as he finished his lunch.

*~*~*

Vader remained in his office as he waited for the holyman to arrive. He didn't have much to do, having rearranged his schedule to be free this day. He thought of contacting his mother to tell her that he was getting married today. He would never admit to it, but he thought of his mother a lot and considered contacting her every day, but he knew that to do so would be foolhardy and would place her in danger. It would tip the Emperor off that she was in fact alive when he told him that she was dead. The Emperor had ordered him to kill her, but when he arrived on Tatooine, he couldn't follow through with the order as he had with all the others. So after briefly visiting with her and the family that she had married into, he went to Mos Espa and took one of the slaves that he could pass off as being his mother and killed her, brought the body to Coruscant to present to Sidious as proof that the deed was done and never contacted his mother again, though it pained him to do so.

Vader wondered what Sidious would do when he found out that he had made himself more connections and began planning everything out to where he could keep any harm from befalling both Aidia and Padmé from any of the Emperor's schemes. He pondered this as he looked over the drawing he had found again.

"Are you going to hide yourself in here all day?"

Vader startled out of his thoughts at Padmé's voice and quickly shoved the drawing in a drawer. "I have work to do," he lied.

"What were you staring at?" Padmé asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing," Vader said, standing up.

Padmé raised an eyebrow silently, not believing him.

"Don't you have more preparation to do?" he asked.

"It's done," she told him. "The holyman is due to arrive in another half hour," she informed him.

It was then that Vader noticed that her hair was done up in a fancy style and in her natural curls and that she was wearing a dressing gown. For a brief moment he wondered what she was wearing underneath it but squashed down that dangerous thought. He suddenly wanted to be somewhere else; somewhere she wasn't. "Have a servant inform me when he arrives," he said, making his way out of the room.

Padmé watched him go, frowning at his odd behavior before walking over to the desk and opening one of the drawers, pulling the drawing out. After a quick examination, she looked back to the doorway before replacing the drawing back into the drawer, convinced even more of the heart that he kept hidden.

*~*~*

The holyman had arrived shortly after and once he was lead to the veranda, the blindfold was taken off. The holyman was taken by surprise to be seeing Vader standing in front of him but carefully concealed it. "My Lord, it is a pleasure to serve you," he said.

Vader nodded, the man's boot licking serving no points for him. "You will say nothing about this to anyone until further notice, is that clear?" he commanded.

The holyman was taken aback by this but complied nonetheless. "Of course, My Lord," he said. "May I ask who the bride is?" he asked.

Vader didn't answer him as he was made aware that Senator Amidala and her handmaiden walked out onto the veranda. For a moment he was rendered speechless as he saw her, his eyes fixating on her and how beautiful she looked.

The holyman turned to the direction that Vader was looking, surprised to see Senator Amidala standing there, dressed as a bride traditionally dressed. He said nothing though.

Aidia then made her way out onto the veranda, wearing a multi colored chiffon dress with her usually free flowing curls done up. She seemed all excited and ran up to Vader, hugging herself around one of his legs. "Don't Padmé look pretty, Daddy?" she asked. She didn't wait for Vader's answer before she spotted Adriana placing a candle near the makeshift alter. "I get a new mommy, Adriana," she said happily to the servant.

Adriana knelt in front of the child. "I know," she said. "I think it's wonderful," she added.

The holyman said nothing about the child but smiled at her enthusiasm. "Shall we begin?" he asked as Padmé and Dormé joined them, noticing Captain Dracorn standing nearby. To him neither the bride or groom seemed as radiant as other brides and grooms but he dismissed it as he officiated the ceremony, hearing the standard vows that they spoke and watched as they lit the candle symbolizing their union and when it came time for the kiss, he took special note that it wasn't one that couples who were in love gave each other but rather just merely a kiss on the cheek, as though they were uncomfortable with the tradition. He said nothing on the matter, aware of the fact that Vader was a secretive man who never seemed to show any kind of emotion. He remained silent as they filled out the document legalizing the union. When the ceremony was over he allowed himself to be blindfolded again before being escorted off of the property, the need for the privacy of the villa having been explained to him prior to his arrival.

Dormé stood off to the side where she had witnessed the ceremony, feeling that things for her mistress would never bee the same after this.

Aidia took both Vader's and Padmé's hands in each of hers and smiled up at them. "We're a family now," she said happily.

Vader and Padmé looked at each other then, neither knowing what to say at the moment.

"Can we go swimming now?" Aidia asked, becoming bored.

Padmé looked down at her. "I suppose so," she said, seeing that Vader was becoming uncomfortable.

"Yay!" Aidia said happily, letting go of Vader's hand and pulling Padmé into the house.

Vader watched them disappear, somehow knowing that he had made the right choice where Aidia was concerned and walked back into the house without speaking to anyone else of the veranda.

*~*~*

Padmé sat on the chaise lounge in her room, reading from a holobook that night waiting for the inevitable while Dormé fretted. She knew that marrying Vader would be for naught if the marriage wasn't consummated. She knew well enough that Palpatine would try to force an annulment if it wasn't. She reasoned that Vader knew this and waited for him to make the first move.

"It's nearly midnight," Dormé informed her.

Padmé looked over to her over the holobook that she was reading. "I am aware of that," she said.

"He's not coming," Dormé told her. "I heard from the staff that he follows a strict schedule and usually retires at the twenty-second hour," she said.

Padmé sighed and marked her page before setting the holobook aside. "And what am I supposed to do about it?" she asked.

Dormé walked over and took a seat opposite of her. "Milady, I looked up the laws under marriages, annulments and divorces. Consummation is the only way to prove that your marriage is valid and in your case one more thing would be required," she told her.

Padmé nodded, knowing where she was getting at. "I am aware of that, Dormé. But the trouble is convincing him of the subject," she told her.

"Forgive me for saying so, Milady, but what if he didn't know?" Dormé suggested.

Padmé gave her a hard look. "Trickery?" she questioned skeptically.

"What if it was the only way?" Dormé asked. "I cannot say that I believe that he really accepted being a father in the first place from what I have observed," she said bluntly.

"You haven't seen what I have, Dormé," Padmé told her.

"Milady, you must consider what I've said," Dormé said.

"I will, but for now, I think that I will go to bed," Padmé told her, standing up.

Dormé stood as well, giving her a slight bow. "Have a good rest, Milady," she said and left the room.

Padmé removed her dressing robe and laid it over the chair that Dormé had been sitting in, before climbing into bed, making sure to press the button to turn the lights off before she settled in, thinking about Dormé's words before drifting off to sleep.

*~*~*

_**Three weeks later.**_

Padmé lounged on the chaise lounge on the terrace reading one of the holobooks that she had found in the library. It was interesting to see the wide variety of subjects and wondered if Vader ever read all of the holobooks he had stored in there. She glanced over the top of the holobook and smiled at seeing both Vader and Aidia working on a project together. Aidia already adored him despite the rough start and she was finally able to get him to put his gruff exterior aside when he was around her.

"I never thought that I would see something like that," Dormé said quietly.

"The feelings are there, he just doesn't know how to express them," Padmé told her.

"Milady, I fear that this will not end well," Dormé told her. "The Emperor will see through your marriage if it isn't yet legally binding and this protection will be ignored," she pointed out.

Padmé looked over at Vader, knowing that her friend was right. "I know," she said.

"What are you going to do?" Dormé asked.

"The only thing that I can do," Padmé told her.

*~*~*

Vader was sitting on the edge of his bed polishing his lightsaber when there was a knock at the door. Without looking up he called out. "What is it?" The door opened and closed and he looked up to see Padmé enter.

"Are you busy?" she asked, walking further into the room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, setting aside his lightsaber and the rag with the polish to look at her. He watched as she approached him, standing in front of him.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just thought you would like some company," Padmé told him, untying her robe before grasping the opening, pushing it off of her where it pulled at her feet, revealing her naked form.

Vader was shocked by her boldness and couldn't stop himself from admiring her. He would have to be blind not to be turned on by this. But he knew that this wasn't wise, it was dangerous; unfortunately his body was betraying his mind. "What are you doing?" he managed to ask, unable to keep the deeper tone from his voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, climbing onto the bed over him and he couldn't stop himself from laying back as she leaned in. She was only a hairs breath away when he spoke.

"I really don't think..."

She interrupted him. "Don't think, just do," Padmé told him, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

Vader couldn't stop himself from responding, the slight contact was electrifying and his body yearned for more, he _wanted _more, but his mind kept reminding him of just how dangerous this was, of how he really shouldn't be doing this. He had learned a long time ago to not let his body or his heart rule over his judgment and to listen when his mind warned him against any action. Flipping over on the bed to where he was on top, he broke away. "This isn't wise and cannot be," he told her, standing up in order to put distance between them. He waited to see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes but it didn't come.

Padmé just sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him. "If we don't do this, it could be grounds for an annulment. Do you want that, Anakin? Because I hardly think that you would suggest that we marry each other just so that our marriage can be annulled," she told him.

"You don't know how dangerous this is," Vader told her.

Padmé got up and calmly walked over to him, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Let me be the judge on that," she told him, moving her hands from his face to travel down his body and came to a stop at the waistband to his sleep pants. With one final look into his eyes, seeing the utter lust in them, she proceeded in yanking the sleep pants down, knowing that she had him. She straitened up in time for him to pull her close for yet another searing kiss. She felt his hands traveling down her body before he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, where he effectively pinned her down.

"There is no going back from this," he told her, pulling away slightly.

"I know," Padmé told him, pulling him back to her for another kiss before they would seal the deal.

*~*~*

Padmé calmly walked through the lush path that led to the landing pad, Aidia in her arms. She knew that Vader was leaving today and wouldn't return for two weeks, as was the arrangement. But she wasn't about to let him leave without saying goodbye. The end of the path came about from a curve and revealed the landing pad with Vader's ship still birthed on it and several guards in attendance. She spotted Vader checking the ship over and made a bee line towards him. "You didn't think that you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?" she asked, speaking up and coming to a stop an inch away from him.

Vader looked at her, not saying a word.

Padmé looked at him expectantly, not backing down.

Aidia looked back and forth between them, deciding to break the ice, looking at Vader. "Bye, Daddy," she said simply.

Vader didn't say anything right away, unnerved with Padmé's expectant stare. It was clear that she wasn't going to back down, even with the smallest thing such as this. He wondered if this was what he had to look forward to from now on: a battle of wills. "I'll return in two weeks," He finally said, turning back to the ship.

Padmé frowned. "I hardly think that that is a proper goodbye," she told him.

Vader turned back to her. "What?" he demanded.

"Human emotion, while not coming naturally to you anymore, goes a long way," Padmé pointed out.

Vader frowned, not pleased that she was challenging him in front of his men. He looked around the landing pad. "Leave us," he commanded and was instantly obeyed without question. Once they were alone he turned back to his wife. "Do not do that again," he ordered.

"Do what?" Padmé asked.

"Challenge me like that in front of my men," he clarified.

"Perhaps you should have given the proper response in the first place," Padmé told him.

"And what is it that would please you?" Vader asked tightly.

"I want you to show emotion. I know that you feel it so why don't you show it?" Padmé told him.

"Goodbye," Vader told her, turning to the ship and boarding it, leaving Padmé very frustrated.

* * *


	7. A Charge of Treason

**A/N:** _Yet another chapter, I hope that you enjoy.  
_

* * *

When Vader returned to Coruscant, he made sure that he was unnoticed, using low security landing codes and made sure to birth his ship in an undisclosed hanger. His first stop was his apartment where he had it swept for bugs, not trusting his master in the least. Finding a few in every room, he deactivated them all and tossed them in the chute for the incinerator before making several adjustments in his security system that would short circuit all bugs. Next he checked his messages, finding one from the emperor seeking an audience. Without a seconds hesitation, he left his apartment for the Imperial Palace, thinking of his excuse for his lengthy absence as he made his way there. He was given high clearance into the palace, but even for certain sections of the palace he was restricted, such as the emperor's personal living quarters. This was due to Palpation's excessive paranoia. Palpatine knew exactly how strong Vader was and how easy it would be for Vader to kill him and for this alone, Palpatine trusted Vader less than anyone else while giving the public pretense that Vader was not only his closest friend but also considered family.

After going through security, Vader waited to be acknowledged by the Emperor in his throne room while the Emperor listened to the boot licking of the toadies that surrounded him at the moment. Vader greatly disliked the men that were considered to be a part of the Imperial Council. The longer he had to wait, the more he frowned, but remained patient, for he had learned long ago what the price of impatience would be.

"Ah, Lord Vader, it is so nice of you to grace us with your patience," Palpatine said finally with a sour note to his tone, causing the toadies to look at him.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I had heard some rumors of surviving Jedi hiding in the Gordian Reach Sector and have been scouting for them before I received your message," Vader replied diplomatically.

Palpatine frowned. "Did you find them?" he demanded.

"Not yet, but I will," Vader answered.

Palpatine turned to his council. "Leave us," he ordered.

The Imperial Council all bowed before leaving the throne room, leaving the Emperor and Vader alone. Once they were gone, Palpatine stood. "You are to halt your search for the renegade Jedi until further notice," he commanded.

Vader knew better than the give any kind of reaction to this and simply replied with a "Of course, Master."

"I want you to instead focus your intentions of locating the rogue senator, Senator Amidala," Palpatine instructed.

"Of course, my master," Vader replied, keeping his mental defenses up.

"She is a traitor to the Empire and must be eliminated," Palpatine told him sternly.

"May I ask why, Master?" Vader asked.

"I recently learned that she had been involved with the traitor Kareem Macawi who was executed for hiding Jedi within his family home. Her involvement is grounds for treason and she must be made an example of," Palpatine told him.

Vader recalled the name as one of the ones who openly opposed the new rule, rallying several citizens of the planet Naboo to his cause. "She will be made an example of, my master, I assure you," he said.

"See to it at once," Palpatine ordered.

Vader bowed, knowing that he was being dismissed, before leaving the room, mentally planning his next move.

*~*~*

_**Two weeks later**_.

It was late and Aidia had already been put to bed. Padmé sat in a chair, reading a new holobook when there was a knock on the door followed by Dormé entering with a bag in hand. Padmé instantly saved her page and set the book down. "You have it?" she asked.

"I got as many as they had, Milady, just to be sure," Dormé answered.

Padmé stood. "It is best if we get this over with," she said.

Dormé nodded. "Of course, Milady," she said.

"I'm not too sure that I like having to trick him into this," Padmé admitted. "He's been nothing but completely honest with me, shouldn't I have told him that I was ovulating?" she asked.

"He gave his consent when you..." Dormé didn't finish her sentence. "He should know the possibility, Milady. Besides, this is the only proof that the courts would accept if an annulment was to be forced. It's the only way to prove the validity of your marriage."

"Somehow I doubt that he is aware of this fact," Padmé told her.

"Are you certain that conception has taken place?" Dormé asked tentatively.

Padmé nodded. "There were plenty of opportunities," she told her, taking the first test that was handed to her. "I just need to know for sure," she said before starting the task of taking every test that Dormé was able to purchase from the pharmacy.

Several minutes later after every test was taken and they were waiting for the results. Padmé paced around the room, wringing her hands, anxiously waiting for the results, which to her seemed like forever.

"The results have shown themselves, Milady," Dormé informed her.

"What are they?" Padmé asked.

"They're all positive, Milady, you're with child," Dormé informed her.

It was done. Despite the less-than-ideal circumstances, Padmé couldn't stop the wonderment from taking over, she couldn't stop herself from feeling some joy, feeling everything that any mother-to-be felt after finding out. The feeling was both wondrous and unexpected. She turned to the mirror along the wall and placed her hands over her abdomen, knowing that in no time she will begin to show. But she couldn't help but to worry about how Vader would react to the news or if he would give any reaction at all. She literally had to force him to start acting like a father to Aidia and even that was strained. She doubted that this would be any different... unless she could somehow find a way to break through the barriers that he surrounded himself with.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Dormé asked concerned.

Padmé nodded. "I'm fine," she said and turned away from the mirror, trying to think up ways to beak the many barriers that Vader put around himself. Something that she knew was a defense mechanism after so many years of being in Palpation's servitude. But she was a determined woman and she would break the emperor's hold on her husband.

*~*~*

As Vader was preparing to leave Coruscant, he felt someone following him to where his ship was birthed. After a few attempts to shake off whoever was tailing him, Vader parked his speeder near a popular restaurant and moved into the empty ally, hiding in the shadows. Sure enough, his follower, moved into the ally after him. Vader grabbed him and bound his wrists behind his back, around an exposed water pipe.

"How many of you are there?" Vader demanded.

"I work alone," his follower told him snidely, "or else I'd have to share the money."

"Did the emperor hire you?" Vader demanded. When his follower didn't answer him, he kicked him hard in the ribs, causing his follower to cough violently. "Your silence is all I need to know," he told him, bending down and pulling a detonator from his belt. "I'm going to let you be an example to all of your competitors then," he said, producing a bandanna as well and shoving the activated detonator in his follower's mouth and before his follower could spit it out, he tied his bandanna around his follower's mouth and head. The fear on his follower's face satisfying him immensely and walked away, hearing his follower's muffled cries and screams in panic for help as he left the ally before a small explosion silenced his follower forever.

*~*~*

Vader arrived on Gallinore just before supper and the first person to notice that he had returned was Aidia who had sensed his presence. The child had run to him immediately in excitement just as he reached the courtyard babbling in excitement and before Vader could make one word out, she had grabbed hold of his hand and yanked and tugged, pulling him through the house.

*~*~*

Padmé and Dormé were making their way to the dining room when they heard Aidia talking excitedly from one of the many rooms before another voice broke through the child's babbling, both women recognizing it.

"And so he has returned," Dormé commented.

"So I hear," Padmé replied as they continued on their path.

Dormé made sure that they were in the clear before speaking. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Padmé paused before answering. "I think that this might need some diplomatic timing," she answered.

Dormé didn't say anything to that as they entered the dining room and took their seats before being served by Adriana. As they were beginning to eat, Aidia ran into the room and took her seat followed by Vader who didn't say anything at first.

Adriana was handed a bottle of wine from another servant and began filling the glasses around the table

"I have created a secure line for you to use to contact your family if you wish," Vader said, looking at Padmé.

"Thank you, they must be worried," Padmé replied. "I usually talk to my sister almost everyday," she told him.

"The line only works for two way comlinks, one is being delivered to your family as we speak," Vader told her.

"And Dormé?" Padmé asked.

"I haven't set one up for her," Vader answered.

Padmé frowned deeply at the slight. "Surely you realize that her family must be worried as well," she challenged.

"It's alright, Milady, I can ask Sola to speak to them for me," Dormé interrupted.

Padmé turned to her but before she could speak Vader spoke.

"To secure two lines would arouse suspicion and I am sure that you do not wish that," Vader told them.

Padmé sighed deeply, knowing that he had a point, but not liking his overlooking Dormé as if she were beneath him. "No, that is not what I wish," she said, going back to her meal, and took a sip from her water goblet, not bothering to touch the wine in front of her.

Aidia meanwhile, without any attention on her, started fidgeting and dancing in her seat and started to play with her food before she took her spoon, dipped it into her serving of Antarian pea soufflé, and flung it at one of the older servants where it splashed right in the middle of the top of her dress. The servant paused, shocked by what the child just did.

Both Vader and Padmé turned to Aidia who hid her spoon on the table, knowing that what she did was bad. Vader just reached under the table and took the spoon before placing it away from the child. "There will be no flinging food," he told her strictly. He turned back to Padmé who didn't say anything as she was waiting for him to handle it and drained her goblet of water, before signaling to Adriana to refill it before taking another sip. "You haven't touched your wine," he observed.

"I haven't been in the mood for wine lately," Padmé told him evasively.

Vader didn't say anything as Aidia demanded his attention, dominating the rest of the dinner conversation.

*~*~*

Padmé sat at the makeshift vanity in her room, brushing her hair for the night. She glanced into the mirror to see Vader move to set down his nearly empty glass of whiskey on the table by the chaise lounge in the room. She could see a subtle change in his posture. It was as if he wasn't so sure of his place at the moment and it gave her a small sense of hope. "Aidia was quite pleased to see you," she told him. "Did she show you her adjustments to that project of yours?" she asked.

"Yes," Vader answered. "Her skill is extraordinary for someone so young," he said.

Padmé smiled slightly. "She reminds me of you," she told him. "I remember when we first met. The minute that we entered your mother's apartment, you literally pulled me further into the place, so eager to show me Threepio," she told him.

"I barely remember," Vader told her, but she knew that he was lying.

Padmé wasn't sure why he was lying and it puzzled her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"The emperor has included me in his plan to have you killed," he informed her.

Padmé set her brush down and turned to him. "And?" she asked.

Vader looked at her. "He has decided to charge you with high treason against the empire and has commanded me to comb the galaxy to fish you out of hiding," he told her.

"What are you going to do?" Padmé asked him.

"Delay it. The galaxy is quite large, the amount of hiding place is great. It can take a long time to find a person who doesn't want to be found. I can make a pretense of searching for you, only returning to Coruscant to give a report on occasion," Vader answered.

Padmé stood. "Can I ask why you are going through all this trouble to keep me safe?" she asked.

"I merely do not wish any harm to befall you. Your death would serve no purpose," he told her.

"But you have never gone to great lengths for anyone before now, have you?" she asked.

Vader looked away, not really wishing to go down this path.

"Anakin..." Padmé started. "Why am I so important to you?" she asked.

"You're the last person to have shown me kindness that has survived," Vader told her simply.

Wordlessly she walked over to him and reached up to slowly caress his cheek with her palm, looking into his eyes, seeing confusion and mixed feelings reflecting in them. She then pulled him into an embrace. "I truly wish that there was something that I could have done to stop him from taking you, Ani," she whispered into his ear.

Vader believed her, he felt her sincerity. He knew for certain that he couldn't allow someone as beautiful and kind as she to be killed for no reason. "You _are_ an angel," he whispered with conviction.

Padmé pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. Wordlessly, she placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down for a kiss that he responded to with longing. Vader placed his hands on her shoulders, grasping the straps of her nightdress and sliding them down her shoulders and arms, the garment pooling around her feet. His mouth left hers to trail feather light kisses down the base of her jaw, down her neck and lower and she let him, giving him the command. Her hands moving to slid his cloak from his shoulders and to unbutton his tunic before removing it. He stepped out of his boots before removing his pants and picked her up to carry her to the bed. He took her mouth in his in a searing kiss, his hands softly roaming over her body.

It was contradicting how he was capable of so much destruction and suffering but yet capable of such gentleness at the same time. Padmé knew, she was certain, that deep down in the recess of his soul that the kind and selfless little boy that she had once known still existed, buried and locked up behind the numerous walls that he had built around himself. She was determined to bring out the part of him that had been lost beneath the pain and suffering that she knew he had endured over the years.

*~*~*

Padmé laid in bed, wide awake, thinking about how much of a turn her life had taken, beside her laid Vader, who was sound asleep, snoring away. She couldn't stop herself from reflecting on how different and unplanned her life had become. Padmé had always prided herself on having everything done according to plan. She had entered the Legislative Youth Program with clear plans for her career and had met them for the most part. She was ambitious and wanted to make a difference to those who needed it. Her life had been going according to plan. She had planned on a suitable marriage with love, companionship, and understanding with someone of equal rank and she had met that match in Kareem Macawi who was from a noble Nabooan family. Kareem was not only her equal in rank, but in everything else. They followed royal protocol in courtship during her term as Queen and planned on marrying. Their wedding date was set, her family loved him, his family was wonderful. But then Chancellor Palpatine declared the new order, appointing himself Galactic Emperor following a war that which end was marked with the genocide known as the Jedi Purge. Kareem was outraged with the new order; so was she once she had gotten over her shock. He was one of the first who openly opposed the new order and he along with his family afforded safe refuge for surviving Jedi. But they were found out and executed for it. With the new order in the galaxy, Padmé's carefully constructed plans fell apart.

Padmé wondered how different her life would be had there been no Empire and the Republic still stood strongly. Would she and Kareem be married, happily, with children? Would she have reached all of her political goals? Would she have been able to make a difference? She knew one thing, she wouldn't be in her present situation. Her life wouldn't be in such danger and depending on a man who had been half responsible for the trouble the galaxy was in. She wouldn't be in a loveless marriage of convenience. And she wouldn't be carrying the child of the most notorious man in the galaxy.

Padmé rolled onto her side, her back facing Vader, and curled up. From the open window she could hear the nighttime wildlife from the foliage. The room itself was semi dark with enough light from the moon filtering in to see forms and shapes and despite the warm temperature during the daytime, the night had a small chill to it from a light breeze coming from the open window. Padmé pulled the covers up over herself some more, pulling them slightly away from her sleeping husband who had decided to hog most of the covers. This however seemed to cause a disturbance in his sleep for the minute she pulled the covers toward herself, then he started fitfully fidgeting, tossing and turning, and fitfully muttering incoherently in his sleep. Alarmed at this, Padmé sat up, leaned over to touch his shoulder, jumping back slightly when he shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He didn't seem to notice her at first as she remained quiet, letting him compose himself but when he started to shake, she spoke.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

It took a moment before he answered, but he didn't look at her. "I'm fine," he said, a little gruffer than he'd meant it.

Padmé moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his arm. "Anakin..." she started.

Vader shrugged out of her reach. "Don't touch me!" he ordered, his voice on high edge.

His behavior disturbed Padmé for she didn't understand it. He seemed to be both defensive and, dare she say it, scared. He was acting like an animal fighting for survival against some deadly predator. It was far removed form his usual indifferent, cold, and commanding mannerism. It gave way to the fact that there were traces of something deeper. It was an indicator that there was something wrong, something horrible that could have made him into what he is. "What's wrong, Anakin?" she asked, not moving to touch him again as that seemed to aggravate his current state.

This question seemed to offend him for some reason for he quickly moved to get out of the bed and pulled on some pants in an effort to put distance between them. "Spare me of your pitiful psycho-analysis, Senator, because you know nothing of what you're asking," he told her, collecting the rest of his clothes from the floor and leaving the room.

Padmé watched him go, more convinced than ever that something horrible had happened to him and she knew exactly who was at fault for it.

*~*~*

Padmé awoke the next morning by a bout of nausea and after a quick shower, she dressed and made her way to the dining room to find the table set for only three. She frowned as she was aware of what this had meant. She had thought that he would have the decency to inform her that he was leaving, but clearly she was wrong. But then she realized what this was truly about as she thought about the night before and her frown deepened. Clearly he didn't want to face her after his little fit. As she sat down Adriana began to serve her.

"Is something the matter, Milady?" Adriana asked.

"Did Lord Vader give anyone a heads up that he was leaving?" she asked.

"See-Threepio reported that he left late last night, Milady. The household was all asleep at the time," Adriana informed her.

"I see," Padmé said, her frown deepening. "Not only is he an arrogant ass but he is also a coward," she said, very unhappy.

Adriana didn't say anything to that for she knew that it was not her place.

Dormé arrived in the room not too long afterwards and knew that her mistress was upset immediately and then noted that a place was not set for Vader as she took a seat. Once Adriana had withdrew into the pantry, she spoke. "Did you tell him?" she asked.

"Not yet and I'm not sure if I will any time soon," Padmé answered as she took a sip of juice.

"Where is he now?" Dormé asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," Padmé told her.

Dormé looked at her. "What is it, Milady?" she asked.

Padmé proceeded to tell her about the scene in the middle of the night... "And apparently he left the planet soon after," she finished with a frown.

"He's avoiding you, Milady," Dormé put in.

"Yes, but for how long will determine what kind of reception he will receive when he returns," Padmé told her with certainty.

* * *


	8. Memories Best Left Forgotten

**A/N:** _Please refer to my profile before reviewing. Also if you liked this chapter where you get some background story, tell me and I'll write another.  
_

* * *

Night had fallen on Gallinore, and save for the nighttime sounds of the surrounding rain forest, the house was quiet as the entire household was sleeping, but Padmé couldn't sleep. Instead, she sat at the vanity in her room, brushing her hair while absentmindedly staring out the window. There really wasn't much to do here aside from taking care of Aidia during the day and reading the odd holobook here and there. The solitude however afforded Padmé the opportunity to think about things that she hadn't had the time nor the desire to think about. With her many unanswered questions and her small amount of knowledge, she couldn't help but to speculate and unfortunately, memories surfaced, memories that she would much rather forget.

She set her brush down and opened a drawer, pulled out a carved wooden box, a gift from some visiting dignitary whose name she couldn't recall, and gingerly opened it, picking up a couple holos that had been deactivated long ago in a desperate attempt to forget the past. She pushed the old holos aside and moved a few old notes aside before coming across the miniature crude tribal looking statuette carved from a piece of japor, unidentified symbols carved into much of it's surface. She had seen similar symbols around the villa, but they were few and far between. There was one symbol, carved into the underside of the statuette, that she had recognized, an exact duplicate of the symbol on the japor snipped that Anakin had given to her... before he had been corrupted by Palpatine. She had spent hours upon hours, pouring over the galactic database for a way to decipher the symbols, but she never found anything. It was as if it belonged to some unknown tribe.

As she fingered the tiny figure in her hand, she couldn't help but to remember how it had come into her possession and try as she might, she couldn't figure out why she hadn't connected the dots years ago. She couldn't stop herself from wondering what might have happened had she figured it out rather than to follow Kareem's advice to drop her questions and to stop inquiring about what was now so obvious and against her best efforts to forget, the memories resurfaced.

* * *

_**Six years ago.**_

Padmé stood in the courtyard of the palace, alongside the royal council and court as the Supreme Chancellor's ship landed. Naboo was celebrating the Centennial of the Peace Act, declaring Naboo a planet of peace rather that the past full of strife and warfare. There was much to celebrate, for despite the ongoing war across the galaxy, Naboo remained unaffected, much to the happiness of the people. Naboo deserved the celebration and recognition since the Chancellor himself had decided to make an appearance for the celebration.

"You should be smiling, This is your celebration as well, for if it were not for your courage during the blockade, we might not be celebrating this," Kareem whispered from beside her.

Padmé allowed herself to briefly glance at him. "I am smiling, but for some reason you seem to forget the public appearance that I must maintain," she told him.

"If only you would forget about royal appearance and let everyone see what I see," Kareem replied.

"And what would that be?" Padmé asked.

"How truly beautiful you are," Kareem told her.

"You mustn't forget public protocol," she reminded him as the ramp to the Chancellor ship lowered and the red robed guards of office proceeded down, followed by Chancellor Palpatine alongside an unidentified youth. She moved forward to greet the chancellor. "Welcome home, Chancellor," she greeted.

Palpatine offered her a friendly smile. "Ah, yes, it is good to be able to get away from the trials in the senate and the pressure of the war for a much needed celebration of peace, momentarily forgotten else ware, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Naboo is grateful that you were able to escape long enough to join us," Padmé told him. "I have taken the liberty to have rooms set up for your comfort in the palace, however I was unaware of another guest," she told him.

"You must forgive me, Your Majesty, I, myself, was unaware until recently that I would be bringing one," Palpatine told her regretfully.

"All is forgiven, Chancellor, I shall just have one more set of rooms set up," Padmé told him.

"I am grateful for Your Majesty's graciousness," Palpatine told her, "May I introduce, my nephew, Young Vader. He is a distant relation and recently placed in my charge," he introduced, gesturing to the youth who stepped forward.

"I am pleased to meet you, Vader," Padmé said. Expecting a more pleasant greeting, she was taken aback by his sullen frown.

"Likewise, Your Majesty," Vader told her, his tone holding his distaste fro being here.

Not about to let his slight to get to her, Padmé merely smiled, and gestured to one of her handmaidens, Kareem's younger sister, Maryssa, who was around his age, to step forward. "Maryssa, perhaps you would like to give out guest a tour of the palace," she suggested.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Maryssa replied, offering Vader a smile. "There really is much to see," she told him.

Vader didn't say anything to her, nor did he make a move.

"Go on, Her Majesty and I have much to discuss," Palpatine said to Vader.

Without a word of acknowledgment, Vader moved to follow Maryssa for the tour.

"Is he alright, Chancellor?" Padmé asked concerned.

"I am afraid that he is the sole survivor of a bombing that destroyed his home, along with his immediate family, Your Majesty, I am told that he was found within the rubble, still trying to get them to safety, refusing to accept their passing," Palpatine told her regretfully.

"Then we must find some way to see that he enjoys himself," Padmé told him decisively.

"I have no doubt that you could find a way, Your Majesty," Palpatine told her.

*~*~*

Dinner that evening was a formal affair with the court in attendance. Padmé sat with the court at a round table, Kareem at one side of her, while Chandra Jamillia, Princess of Theed, sat at her other side. A couple seats down, Chancellor Palpatine sat, speaking to a few advisors of the royal council while Vader sat, ignoring Maryssa's attempts to draw him into conversation. The conversation around the table was about peace and the war in the galaxy, but Padmé paid little attention, only offering her input when necessary. Her attention, however was drown to Vader, where she watched him for a moment, taking note in how little he said or how little he reacted. He had, however, somehow sensed her staring at him and slowly turned his head slightly, to look at her and she had to keep herself from reacting at the look in his eyes. Eyes like some ferocious beast locked up in a cage. She turned away to look at Kareem who had been drawing her attention but before she could hear his words or make a reply, she heard a faint voice in her head.

"_Help me"_

The fear and desperation in the voice was almost paralyzing, but it was unmistakable. She glanced back to Vader to see him staring straight forward in sullen silence.

Kareem placed his hand on hers. "Are you alright?" he quietly asked in concern.

Padmé smiled at him in assurance. "I'm fine," she told him.

"Well then," He said and stood up, with his goblet of blossom wine in his hand. "Gentlemen, and Ladies, May I propose a toast? To many more years of peace and prosperity and may the conflict within the rest of the galaxy be resolved quickly and peacefully," he proposed.

Padmé stood next to him, "To peace and prosperity," she said, holding her own goblet up.

"Here here!" came a chorus around the table.

Padmé smiled and clinked her goblet against Kareem's before they sat down. "A perfect toast," she said. She had, however, noticed Vader's lack of participation in the toast.

*~*~*

That night as Padmé was going to retire, she walked into her bed chamber to find it dark. She was about to turn on a light when a banging noise was heard. Turning the light on, she saw the curtains to the glass doors leading out to her personal balcony were blowing about and that the doors were open, the wooden frames banging against the wall. She walked over to them and closed the doors, making sure to lock them, wondering who had left them open, before taking a seat at her vanity. But something was out of place. On the vanity sat a small object wrapped in a piece of parchment and tied together with a leather chord. Untying the chord, and uncurling the parchment, she found a crudely carved miniature statuette with several unidentifiable symbols carved into almost every exposed surface. She turned to the piece of parchment to find a note.

~_The vote of no confidence was a mistake that you will live to regret. Beware of Chancellor Palpatine._~

Padmé turned towards the doors she had just closed, not knowing who could have broken in here to leave this, but stood up to hail Captain Panaka to increase security around her bedchamber before going to bed.

*~*~*

The day of the celebration started out with a hectic morning. The ballroom of the palace and surrounding areas, including the gardens were being transformed. Padmé began her day by making herself presentable and once she had herself properly dressed, she had breakfast with Chancellor Palpatine and Vader. Vader had yet to add anything to the conversation as Padmé discussed the war with Chancellor Palpatine. "Is there not a way to peacefully negotiate with the Separatists?" she asked.

"My negotiations with the separatists leaders have failed long ago, Your Majesty, it seems as though all they want is to take control, and apparently they want that control to be by force," Palpatine answered. "You, yourself, know how difficult it is to negotiate with those intentions from the other side," he added.

Padmé nodded. "Indeed I do, Chancellor," she acknowledged. "However, I feel as though this war could have been avoided," she told him.

"I truly wish that that was the case, Your Majesty," Palpatine told her regretfully. "But as I have said so before, politics of the galaxy as a whole is very different than politics of Naboo. I am afraid that when it comes to my job, you would be a sort of a novice. While being the leader of a planet is challenging in itself, being the leader of the Republic, as a whole, is entirely something else," he told her.

Padmé kept herself from frowning at his condescending undertone, but before she could say anything, a servant walked over to them and curtsied.

"I beg your pardon, Chancellor, but you have a message, they say it is quite urgent," the servant informed them.

Palpatine dabbed his mouth with his napkin, "Excuse me," he said, standing up to follow the servant to the communications room.

Once he was gone, Padmé turned to Vader. "You haven't said anything all through breakfast," she pointed out.

"I have nothing to say," Vader told her.

"I don't believe that, everyone has something to say about something," Padmé told him.

"I have nothing to say that would please my..." Vader caught himself in time.

"Sometimes it is better to not say some things in front of those who are close to us, if we wish not to hurt them or to offend them," Padmé said.

"I have learned the price of saying something displeasing," Vader told her.

Padmé looked at him, trying to see what he meant, surly not what she was thinking for there were no visible evidence. "What kind of price?" she asked, hiding her concern.

"Do you fear death, Your Majesty?" Vader asked bluntly.

Padmé was taken aback by the question and didn't know how to respond. "I... I don't think that that an appropriate question," she said.

"Just answer it," Vader told her, a little forcefully.

"No, I don't fear death. Death is a natural part of life and is inevitable. To fear it would be foolhardy," Padmé answered.

"What about the lives of those you care about? Do you fear something happening to them?" Vader asked, a little challengingly.

Padmé paused before answering, not exactly comfortable with this conversation. "I'm not entirely comfortable with this line of conversation," she told him.

"Possibly because the thought of something horrible happening to them is enough to paralyze you, while the thought of something happening to yourself doesn't even phase you, for when it comes down to it, you would die a martyr for your beliefs, but would break once those close to you are threatened. But you don't want people to know that, least it give them leverage against you," Vader diagnosed.

Padmé frowned, not liking how accurately he read her. She forced her frown from her face as she remembered that he had just lost his family to the war. "Your Uncle told me about how you lost your family," she told him.

"I don't have an uncle," Vader told her, going back to his food.

"Isn't Chancellor Palpatine...?" Padmé began.

"He says he is, but just because you say one thing, doesn't make it true," Vader told her.

Before Padmé could make a reply to that, Chancellor Palpatine returned to the room and she could see Vader visibly tense for a split second before he masked it and his sullen mood returned.

"I am so sorry about that, Your Majesty, my aid wanted to know where I had left a certain file," Palpatine said, reclaiming his seat.

"It is quite alright, Chancellor, your nephew and I were just having an interesting conversation," Padmé said and saw Vader react to that, his eyes widening slightly and darting to the Chancellor, waiting for a reaction.

"What kind of conversation?" Palpatine asked interested.

"He was merely giving me his thoughts on the war, Chancellor, I found it interesting because he is one of the many affected by it," Padmé answered, reading the signs quite accurately from Vader, and seeing the note that she had received in her mind.

"Yes, it is always a good thing to hear from those affected," Palpatine agreed. He turned to Vader then who had managed to control himself quickly. "You should enjoy yourself tonight," he told him generously.

"Yes, Sir," Vader replied, masking how shocked he was by the mere suggestion.

Padmé took her eyes off of Vader, consciously aware of how she must be right now.

*~*~*

The celebration was an all day affair followed by a ball held at the end. The entire day, she had kept an eye out for Vader, feeling as though there was something there, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. There were moments when she would catch his eyes with her own and they would seem familiar, but in many ways they weren't. She did, however, notice how he paid attention to Maryssa during the day, somehow enchanting the young girl who seemed quite taken with him. Padmé found it odd for some reason, how his attention just sprung towards Maryssa when he had been overlooking her his entire visit. While nothing seemed amiss outwardly, Padmé felt that something was, as she caught the looks that the chancellor tried to hide when he would either see Maryssa or Kareem. Before she received that note and taken note of how Vader seemed to fear the chancellor, she would have thought nothing of it, but now it gave her a cold feeling.

Padmé unconsciously rubbed the japor snipped that she had made into a bracelet before taking a look at the symbols. They were eerily like those on that small statuette that came with the note. And after making a few polite conversations, she turned a corner out of the ballroom and pulled the statuette from a pocket hidden within the folds of her skirts and compared the symbols on it with her japor snippet. She had studied art quite intensively and she could tell that the two objects were carved by two different people. But both had one exact same symbol on them. That's when she heard some shouting coming from the cloakroom, shouting from a very familiar voice.

Padmé walked over and entered the cloakroom to see Maryssa covering herself up, with Kareem blocking the way out and Vader looking at defiantly. "What is going on in here?" she demanded.

Kareem turned to her, quite upset. "This... hooligan just dishonored my sister," he told her, pointing to Vader.

Padmé knew that diplomacy was the best option to handle this, that and she really didn't want to alert the Chancellor with this, so she had to find a way to cool Kareem down. "He is a visitor and is not familiar with our customs," she reminded Kareem.

"And that is supposed to give him leniency to disregard them?" Kareem demanded incredulously.

Padmé took a deep breath before replying. "And what is it that you want to do about it?" she asked calmly and evenly.

"I should take this up with the Chancellor since he is familiar with our ways, perhaps then something can be done about it," Kareem told her.

"Go ahead," Vader taunted. "The last person to do so didn't get very far, I assure you."

"You insolent..." Kareem began, seething.

"Kareem," Padmé interrupted in a warning note.

"If you are unwilling to do something about this insult then you can stay out of it!" Kareem snapped at her.

Padmé frowned deeply at that. "You forget who you are speaking to, Lord Macawi. I am your elected sovereign, while you are merely a lord," she reprimanded him.

This did little to cool Kareem down, making him frown at her putting him down beneath her. "Forgive me, Your Majesty," he said tightly.

Padmé ignored his tone and turned to see that Maryssa had managed to make herself presentable again, having redressed herself, and to where Vader had done the same. "You two are dismissed and are not to do this again," she told them.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Maryssa said obediently, making her exit. Vader followed shortly after, but not without giving Kareem a satisfying smirk.

"If I ever see that boy again, I will kill him," Kareem said once they were alone.

"And you will be sent to prison, or worse," Padmé told him. "I do not think your parents would like your disgracing their good name in such a manner," she added.

"I will be speaking to Chancellor Palpatine about this before he leaves," Kareem told her decisively.

"I want you to think twice about that," Padmé told him, grabbing his arm as he was about to leave to do so.

Kareem turned to her questionably. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because I don't think that he is to be trusted," Padmé told him and pulled the note from her pocket. "Someone broke into my chambers and left me this note," she told him, handing him the note.

Kareem took the note and read it over. "And what is this supposed to mean?" he asked. "Padmé, it could have come from anyone. Someone could have given you this to make you mistrustful, someone like a separatist," he told her dismissively, handing the note back to her.

"I don't think so," Padmé argued. "Whoever it was had to know how to get around the complicated mechanic of my balcony doors, and they left this too," she told him, showing him the statuette.

Kareem took it from her hands. "And this is supposed to mean something to me?" he asked skeptically.

"Look under the feet, it's the same symbol as my japor snippet," Padmé told him, pointing out the symbol and showing the japor snippet from around her wrist.

A look of understanding washed over Kareem's face. "Padmé, you need to stop that line of thought," he told her concerned. "You're only setting yourself up for disappointment."

"I know he's out there, Kareem," Padmé told him.

"Padmé, there is no evidence. The boy is dead, just like everyone else is who was on that ship. You must accept that," Kareem told her.

"I cannot accept that when they never found a body. Master Kenobi is still searching for him as we speak if you recall," Padmé countered.

"I know how much you wish that you can find him alive, Padmé, but you must realize that you can't save everyone, especially Anakin Skywalker," Kareem told her. "We've had this discussion before, please listen to me this time."

Padmé sighed. She knew that he wasn't about to budge on the subject, but neither was she. That didn't mean that she couldn't placate him and continue on with her belief. "You're right, I should drop the subject," she said.

"I suppose that we should return to the party, least the court gets the wrong idea and your reputation is in ruins," Kareem said.

"That is a very good plan," Padmé agreed.

"Of course, once we're married, we won't have to worry about ruined reputations," Kareem said.

"Which won't be happening until my last term is up," Padmé reminded him.

"Of course," Kareem agreed.

*~*~*

* * *

Padmé remembered the past as if it were yesterday, and remembering bothered her some for remembering meant feeling and she wasn't quite ready for that yet. She closed the box, leaving the statuette out, and returned it to the drawer before she stood and retrieved a holobook from the collection she had taken from the library and settled down on the chaise lounge in the room. She took a moment to stare out into the window when more memories coming to her.

* * *

_**Three years ago**_.

The smoke from the Jedi Temple was still visible even though it had been a week since the night of the purge, she only thanked the gods that her friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, escaped safely. Padmé turned away from the devastating state to where Kareem was standing, watching the news from the holonet. "Now do you believe that note?" she asked hollowly.

Kareem didn't answer her right away. "Thirty more Jedi were killed today, many of them children," he said, equally disturbed.

"I know," Padmé said. "I just wish that I could have stopped it. I was given that note for a reason, I know it, but I couldn't stop it in time," she told him.

"You still think that it was from that boy you refuse to believe is dead?" Kareem asked.

"Yes," Padmé answered automatically.

Kareem turned to her. "I don't get it. You knew him for like two minutes, why are you willing to go to the ends of the galaxy to find him, to prove that he is alive?" he asked.

"I... I can't explain it, but I believe that he would do the same in return," Padmé told him. "He saw so much injustice, lived with so much hardship, but thought nothing of helping strangers with no thought of a reward. Don't tell me that that isn't remarkable," she told him.

"I wish that I could share your unyielding hope," Kareem told her, turning back to the holonet where a picture of Vader was being plastered onto the screen as he was being hailed as a hero. "Such a monstrosity shouldn't even be allowed to breath," he said.

Padmé didn't want to believe what she was hearing. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Kareem didn't look at her. "They're saying that he's the muscle for Palpatine, the old man needs someone young to do his dirty work. Think about how weakened Palpatine would be without him," he told her.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. You're talking about taking another life like it's nothing," Padmé told him.

Kareem turned to her and she could see how much hatred he bore Vader. "That _thing_ isn't even human, the galaxy would be a better place without it!" he told her. "It's the spawn of pure evil itself."

"Evil isn't born, Kareem, it's made. Take it from the source and you might be able to cure it. Murder isn't the way," Padmé told him.

"He must be stopped at all costs, Padmé, sometimes to stop evil from spreading, you will have to abandon your principals, just a bit for the greater good," Kareem told her.

"I don't believe that," Padmé told him. She walked over to him and took his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Promise me that you will not take matters into your own hands," she told him. He looked away without saying anything. "Promise me, Kareem," she said a bit more forcefully.

"I promise," Kareem conceded.

"We'll find another way to help the people, not with murder. Two wrongs don't make a right," Padmé told him.

Kareem didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the holonet.

*~*~*

After landing on Naboo, Padmé declined her usual escort and ride, in favor of walking. She wanted to be able to think which she was better able to do when she was walking. Her head of security, Captain Typho, had refused to leave her side, despite her protests that she wished to be alone. Thankfully, he let her think rather than draw her into a conversation.

She wasn't due to arrive on Naboo for another week or so, but she wanted to speak to Kareem sooner. She had news and she didn't want to share them over the holonet. She wanted to tell him in person and alone. But as she was about to reach his family home, she found it warded off by the local security and a crowd growing. Knowing that something was wrong, she rushed forward, only to be held back by a security officer.

"Milady, I advise you not to go in there," the security officer told her.

Padmé looked him square in the eye. "Let go of me!" she commanded in her signature Amidala tone.

The security officer reluctantly obeyed. "I did try to stop you," he told her as he stepped aside, allowing her entry.

The first thing that Padmé noticed was the smell of decay. As she continued her way inside, she saw about five bodies that were identified as Jedi. As she passed the dining room, she noticed that the table was still set for dinner, food and all. But as she reached the sitting room, she froze, her hand going to her mouth to prevent a scream from bursting forth. Her breathing became difficult as she struggled to breath for the sight before her was horrifying. The entire Macawi family was dead, slaughtered like animals. Kareem's body laid not too far from her, his severed head laying at the doorway, his vacant eyes staring up at her. She felt two arms around her, pulling her away from the scene where she let out her horrified scream, barely registering Captain Typho's attempts to distract her from what she had seen. But it was too late and she couldn't get the sight from her mind causing her physical pain. She didn't even know what it was from until after she had been taken to the medical facility.

* * *

Padmé wished that she could forget, she wanted so much to forget. But all that she could do was to push it away as far as she could until it wasn't pressing on her mind. She wondered what Kareem would say if he could see her now. But she didn't have to think too hard on it, she knew him well enough to know. She remembered how he used to tell her that things happened for a reason. Perhaps his dying had helped her find Anakin after all this time. But what reason was there for the monster, Palpatine, to kidnap him and to torture him into submissively doing his bidding? Padmé reasoned that she may never know but vowed to somehow put a stop to it.

She glanced over to the crono and sighed. She had about four more hours left to try to get some sleep, so she stood, setting the holobook in her hands down, and moved to the bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *


	9. Haniel's Words

**A/N:** _Please refer to my profile before reviewing.  
_

* * *

After calculating the coordinates to the Imperial flagship, the _Exactor_, Vader made a bee line towards it, eager to make a pretense of searching for the whereabouts of Senator Amidala. Once he reached his destination, he paused, gazing at the massive star destroyer, waiting to be hailed. He didn't have to wait long before being hailed, as he expected.

"Unidentified shuttle, identify yourself," came the voice of the captain of the Exactor.

"You are to lower your shields at once, I am coming on board, Captain," Vader commanded.

"Lord Vader?"

"Who else would I be, Captain, I sincerely doubt that anyone else can give you these precise clearance codes," Vader snapped, punching in his personal code.

"Hanger sixty-three is open, My Lord," the captain told him once the codes went through.

Vader made no pretense of any sort of hesitation, his plan working itself around in his head and he guided his shuttle into the awaiting hanger. Once he had safely landed, he got up from the pilot's seat and proceeded in making his way down the ramp where Admiral Haniel greeted him.

"Welcome aboard, Lord Vader, do you wish to have your usual quarters prepped and ready for you?" Admiral Haniel greeted.

"I won't be on board long, Admiral," Vader told him as they walked to the bridge. "I am here on official business that must be handled with great care," he told him as an awaiting lift opened. They stepped inside and maintained in silence until about midway, Vader pulled the emergency break. "What I am about to tell you, you must take great care to keep to yourself while maintaining the appearance of following the orders I will give on the bridge," he told him.

Admiral Haniel nodded. "Of course, Anakin," he agreed.

Out of all the men Vader allied himself with, he and Haniel had an understanding that he did not have with anyone else and Haniel was the only one permitted to refer to him with his real name. "The Emperor has charged Senator Amidala with high treason so that he could have her assassinated. I need you to help me delay his plans until I can strike," Vader told him.

"Is she now a vital ally?" Admiral Haniel asked.

Vader looked straight ahead of him. "She's my wife," he told him truthfully.

Haniel smiled. "Well then, I congratulate you on finally being able to move on," he said.

"I'm not moving on," Vader told him strictly.

"Then why marry Senator Amidala?" Haniel asked.

"It's more of convenience than anything. She married me for legal immunity, I her so that Aidia would have a mother again," Vader explained.

Haniel frowned at him. "It is a shame that it took the poor child's mother dying for you to even be in the same area as her," he said sadly. When Vader didn't say anything to that, he continued. "But everything does happen for a reason. You are finally a part of your child's life and now you're married. That my friend, is the road to moving on. It may seem like it is convenient now, but somewhere down the road it might be something more."

"I sincerely doubt that," Vader told him.

"That's because you're being willfully blind, my friend," Haniel countered.

Vader turned to him. "How do you figure?" he asked.

"Look at what you are doing to make sure that she lives. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't go this far without something being there," Haniel told him, reaching for the emergency break to start the lift again but Vader pulled it again.

"What are you going on about?" Vader demanded, turning his imposing form on the one person he might have been able to call a friend.

"Anakin," Haniel said patiently. "Let go of your fear and look at what is staring you in the face. Allow yourself to feel again," he advised, pushing the emergency break in again to start the lift again, this time, without Vader pulling it out again.

*~*~*

_**Two weeks later. **_

"Just how much is stored in this place? Just about every room we have opened so far is made into some kind of storage room," Dormé asked in exasperation as she and Padmé searched for the right room that could be set up as a nursery.

"We don't have to worry about what is stored in them, for when we find the right one, I have no doubt that it would be cleared out," Padmé told her as they closed another door, that seemed to be just a closet. She turned to the door across from it and tried the antique knob, but it didn't seem to want to budge. "I think this one might be stuck or locked," she said.

"I wouldn't begin to know how to fix that, look at it, it's so antique that just knowing how to use it is a rare form of knowledge," Dormé told her.

"There are ones just like this at my family's lake retreat on Lake Varykino," Padmé informed her and pulled a hair pin from her hair and bent until she was eye level with the knob. "Picking these open is a skill in itself," she told her as she picked at the lock. When a metallic click was heard, she straitened up and turned the knob. "There, that wasn't so hard," she said as she pushed the heavy wooden door inwards, causing a cloud of dust to kick up from the mere action of opening the door.

Both Dormé and Padmé waved their hands in front of their faces to clear the air of the dusts that took a while to settle. "I'm going to open a window," Padmé said walking over to the window on the far side of the room to where the window was, covered up by some fabric. She removed the fabric and opened the dusty window, bringing light into the room. The window overlooked the rain forest and she could see the edge of a lake in the distance.

"With the amount of cleaning we see everyday in this house, why is this room left untouched?" Dormé asked.

Padmé moved away from the window to look at the room. Aside from the dust, it was perfect and obviously for a little girl. Everything that a little girl would need was in here and meticulously set up and put away. Someone had taken great care to have this room ready for whoever it belonged to. "I don't know," she said, walking over to the child's bed. A name was carved into it, surrounded by the same symbols that were on the statuette that was in her room on her vanity. Padmé examined the carvings, the style and hand matching her japor snippet. The name on the headboard simply said Anya. "I wonder who Anya is," she mused.

Suddenly there was a gasp and both Dormé and Padmé turned to the doorway to see the housekeeper, Mrs. Ainbelli, stood, fear on her face. "Milady, what are you doing?" she asked. She walked further into the room to usher them out, walking over to the window to close and cover it back up. "If Lord Vader catches you in here, it wouldn't matter that you're married, he would have you forcefully escorted off of the property and never allow you to return," she told Padmé, ushering her and Dormé from the room and locking the door behind them.

"I don't understand, why is that room closed off? And who is Anya?" Padmé asked.

"This room and that name is best left forgotten," Mrs. Ainbelli told her. "Please don't ever step foot in there or mention it again," she begged.

"But why?" Padmé asked as she and Dormé were led away from the room.

"Because Lord Vader wishes it and if you respect him, you would respect his wishes," Mrs. Ainbelli told her before leaving her and Dormé alone.

Dormé and Padmé looked at each other. "What was that about?" Dormé asked.

"I'm not sure," Padmé told her. "I think the biggest clue would be to find out who Anya is," she said.

*~*~*

Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself unable to stay hidden in one place. Not when he hadn't yet achieved what he had set out to do thirteen years prior. Master Yoda told him that his single mindedness and obsessiveness would lead him to nowhere but trouble, but he had promised Qui-Gon. Not long after the council sent young Anakin Skywalker off to return to Tatooine, Obi-Wan knew that something was wrong. He couldn't get the hurt look on Anakin's face from his mind when he saw the boy off, or the way the boy tried to reach for him. Obi-Wan defied the council to go after Anakin, to bring him back, risking expulsion from the Jedi Order to do what he felt was right. He reached Tatooine to find that Anakin had not returned, his mother knew nothing of what had happened to him and expressed her worry. Obi-Wan vowed to find him. He eventually found the crashed remains of the ship carrying Anakin on Rodia. The entire crew was killed and there was no sign of Anakin. Upon closer investigation, Obi-Wan deducted that the entire crew was not killed in the crash but rather by blaster fire. He reported his findings to the council and that with or without their permission, he was going to see this investigation through until he found Anakin. The council was loath to allow this, but Master Yoda reasoned that they did not need Qui-Gon's defiance in his padawan, and allowed him to go on with his search.

Years went by and Obi-Wan was no closer to finding Anakin. He went on missions here and there, but he continued to search for Anakin. Even through the war. He remained in contact with Padmé Amidala, reasoning that Anakin would contact her in time when he could. Obi-Wan decided to try going back to Tatooine to see if Shmi Skywalker had received a clue over the years. So he arrived in Mos Espa during midday and tried to blend in. He made a beeline to Watto's junk shop. He walked into the shop to find it empty.

He walked up to the counter and rang the bell. It took a while before the toydarian showed himself. "What is it?" Watto demanded.

"I'm here to speak to Shmi Skywalker," Obi-Wan told him.

"Too bad, she's not mine no more," Watto told him.

Obi-Wan stared at him. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Where is she?"

Watto eyed him critically. "If it is important for you to know, I might be persuaded to tell you for a price," he told him.

"What kind of price?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"Three thousand credits," Watto told him.

"Three thousand credits?? For a small piece of information?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in outrage.

"Three thousand credits would get me out of debt with the hutts," Watto told him. "No credits, no information," Watto told him.

"I don't have three thousand credits," Obi-Wan told him.

"Not my problem," Watto told him stubbornly.

Obi-Wan ground his teeth. He needed to find out something from someone else. Surely someone else would know. Without another word, he walked out of the shop and into the crowded town. Surely someone else would know what happened to Shmi and where she was.

*~*~*

_**Two weeks later.**_

After firmly setting his plan in motion, Vader felt safe enough to leave the Exactor. He had firmly dispatched probe droids to help aid in the search for Senator Amidala. He was sure that this action would convince the emperor that he was searching for her. With Admiral Haniel on his side, he felt safe in the knowledge that he had some time before he could strike.

As Vader sat in the cockpit of his shuttle, he thought about Haniel's words. The problem was that he was reluctant to actually consider that Haniel was right. He had learned the hard way to not to appear to car about anyone or anything, how _not_ to care at all. For while Haniel knew much about him and what he has been through, there was still much that he didn't. Vader wasn't a sharing man, not after Anya. He had learned not to confide in people, how he shouldn't allow himself to get close to anyone. For when he did get close to someone, something always befell them, as was Palpation's lesson. But Palpatine wouldn't win this time around, Vader would make sure of it. Pushing these thoughts aside, Vader set a course for Kiffu where he had hidden his more preferred ship, the _Anya. _

_*~*~* _

Padmé sat on the in the courtyard, having instructed a table and chairs be set up there, and watched as Aidia played by the fountain with some of her toys. Dormé walked out and set down a tray with three teacups and a teapot, a small bowl of some powder, and a nice platter of scones. " Bluefruit Kintle, a bowl of ground ginger, and bluefruit scones, curtsy of the cook, Milady," Dormé informed her as she sat down.

"I'll be sure to thank her later," Padmé told her as she took a cup and poured herself some tea before adding some ginger to it.

"Milady, has there been any word?" Dormé asked.

"None, but I expect nothing less. He has the consideration and curtsy of a shaak," Padmé told her. "It's been four weeks, Dormé, four weeks and I haven't heard anything. I have no clue what he's up to or if something has happened," she concluded.

"What will you tell him when he decides to return?" Dormé asked.

"That is if he returns at all," Padmé said irritably. She looked over to where Aidia was submerging one of her dolls into the water of the fountain and holding it. "Aidia, come have some tea and scones," she called.

"Okay, Mommy," Aidia said, letting go of her doll and leaving it in the fountain and sprinting up to join them. Dormé poured the child some tea as she climbed up onto one of the chairs. "When is Daddy coming home?" Aidia asked, grabbing a scone and chewing on it.

"I'm not sure," Padmé answered.

"Did you have a fight?" Aidia asked innocently.

"What makes you think that?" Padmé asked, looking at her.

"Because when you talk about Daddy, you sound mad," Aidia explained.

"Drink your tea slowly," Dormé instructed, placing the cup of tea in front of the child.

"I'm not mad, Aidia," Padmé assured the child.

"Are you sure?" Aidia asked, her blue eyes peering up at Padmé.

"Positive," Padmé told her.

"Okay," Aidia said, having finished her scone and reached for another. After a small moment she asked, "Where do babies come from?"

Padmé and Dormé looked at one another, each unsure of how to explain this to her. Padmé turned to her. "Well..." she began thinking of how her parents would answer this. "When a mommy and daddy are ready to have a baby, the peko-peko comes to drop one in a basket on their doorstep," she explained.

Aidia frowned. "What's a peko-peko?" she asked.

"It's a bird," Dormé explained.

"But why would a bird bring a baby?" Aidia asked.

"Because the mommy and daddy are ready for one," Padmé told her.

Aidia didn't like this answer and decided that she would ask her father about it when he comes home. "I wish that Daddy would come home, I miss him," she said instead, the last part with a pout.

"I'm sure that he will," Dormé told her.

*~*~*

Vader spent several days on Kiffu, trying to both delay returning to the villa and trying not to think about Haniel's words. He had rented a room at a local inn and walked about town, seeing a few things in stores that he thought that Aidia might like and picking them up. He even picked up some of the planet's delicacies, both to enjoy now and to bring back to the villa. It was while he was in the more pricer districts that something had caught his eye. There was a secluded shop that had a red glowing stone in one of the windows, amongst different sets of jewelry. He stood there looking at the stone, having heard on many occasions what it was, and having Haniel's words hitting him full force, making sure that he couldn't escape them. Unable to push the thoughts from his mind, he entered the shop.

As far as the eye could see, there were cases upon cases of precious gems and settings as well as different kinds of pearls. But it was one octagonal case in the middle that caught his attention and in it held both red and blue glowing stones in various sizes. Vader could feel those stones in particular calling to him.

"Ah I see that you have noticed our collection of the heart of fire," a cultured male voice said coming up behind him.

"Why do you call them that?" Vader asked, turning to the man.

"Because it is a tradition to give the stone to someone you love and care about. It is said that the stone held a little of the spirit of both the giver and the receiver," the man explained. "Are you looking for something in particular for a certain someone?" he asked.

Suddenly, Haniel's words became hard to ignore and faced with the unconscious pull he felt, it was hard to deny. "How much do they cost?" Vader asked.

"The red stones are the most common, affordable for anyone, but you, Sir, look like the blue ones would be a much better fit. The blue stones are extremely rare, you won't find another jeweler who carries them, I can assure you," the man told him.

"I'll take one," Vader told him decisively.

"Well chosen, Sir," the man said, smiling. "Now let's talk about settings, I assume that this will be on a necklace," he continued.

"Yeah, sure," Vader said, having no real clue as to what he was doing.

The man walked behind another case and pulled out a number of setting examples. "We offer a wide verity of settings in all verities of precious metals," he said and moved to a neighboring case to pull out examples of chains and cords. "You can choose to have your pendant on a chain, or a cord made of silk, velvet, or pearls," he continued.

Vader knew that he would be regretting this and that the man would choose to earn as much money as he could, but he really didn't know anything about what he was doing. No idea what so ever. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"It depends on who it is that you a buying for," the man told him.

Vader considered his next words before speaking. Wondering just how he would describe his wife without giving anything away. "Something fit for a queen," he told the man.

"Ah, pearls it is," the man decided. "We offer a wide verity of pearls, but the two top options are the rare, blue pearls and the veda pearls which are rumored to be favored by the beautiful Senator Amidala," the man told him.

"Rumored?" Vader questioned, looking at him.

"Why yes, the senator never confirmed it, but it is said that she had her gowns and headdress adorned with veda pearls of all sizes when she was Queen. I have heard of how many men has tried to send her a strand of veda pearls to impress her, but sadly, their attentions never were returned, that she was too focused on her career in politics to give them much notice," the man explained.

"Is it possible to use both types of pearls?" Vader asked.

"It is workable," the man answered. "Do you want to choose a setting?" he asked.

"Whatever you choose will be fine," Vader told him, hoping that he wasn't making a mistake.

The man smiled. "Then I have the perfect setting," he said.

*~*~*

_**Four weeks later.**_

Padmé left the refresher in the early hours after the ritualistic nausea had ceased and walked over to the dressing table to brush out her hair when she found a large velveteen box sitting on top of it. She knew who had placed it there immediately and proceeded in opening it, unable to keep herself from gasping at what she saw. Sitting on a ten millimeter veda and blue pearl double cord was a pendant consisting of delicate gold filigree stampings, adorned with seven millimeter veda pearls, surrounding a twenty-five millimeter blue glowing stone. Padmé had only seen her friend, Bail Organa, present a stone like this to his wife, but it had been red, she heard him explain it, calling it 'heart of fire' and that blue ones were normally seen in holos for they were very rare, making them worth a great deal more. She fingered the necklace, knowing that it had cost a great deal. No one had ever spent this kind of money on her before and she certainly had never spent that much before either.

Her wonder and pleasure at seeing the necklace was short lived as she recalled the temper fit that Vader had had weeks earlier and of how he stormed off planet just to get away from her. Closing the box with a snap, she stood up and picked it up, walking out the door decisively, noting that it was still dark and that the household was still sleeping. She marched her way to where she knew her husband was sleeping, seeing him peacefully snoring away in the middle of the bed. She marched over to the side of the bed, and dropped the box containing the necklace rather hard in the middle of his chest. Hard enough for him to cough and to wake up.

Her arms were folded across her chest, and her entire demeanor was one of displeasure as he woke. " Do you really think that you can have a little temper fit in the middle of the night and storm away without a word for eight weeks and make it up with jewelry??" She demanded incredulously.

Vader sat up and picked up the box containing the necklace and frowned, looking at her, having pictured an entirely different reaction to the custom-made necklace with her in mind. But before he could speak, she continued.

"If I accepted that then it would give you the idea that it is okay to run off to avoid me," Padmé told him, turning around and leaving the room.

Vader cursed before getting out of bed, having to pause to pull on some pants, picked the box back up and chased after her. But once she realized that he had followed her as she was about to return to bed, her eyes flashed in anger.

"Get out!" she ordered.

Vader walked over to her, pressing the box into her hands. "Take it," he told her.

Padmé handed the box back to him. "I will not!" she told him stubbornly.

Her stubbornness and refusal of the token frustrated him to no end. "It was made for you," he insisted.

"I don't want it," Padmé told him.

"Why?" Vader demanded.

"Why?" Padmé repeated incredulously. "I'll tell you why. You had a nightmare and when I tried to ask you about it, you had a temper fit and stormed out. I get up the next morning to find that you up and left without a word to anyone, the only indication that anyone had was by being informed by a droid. No one sees or hears from you for eight weeks! And you expect for that to be ignored by presenting me with priceless jewelry ??" she snapped.

"That's not what this is for," Vader insisted.

"Oh? That's what it looks like!" Padmé told him.

"But it isn't!" Vader told her, his frustration boiling over.

"Then what do _you_ call it?" Padmé demanded.

Vader frowned, not having the words to explain what was going on with him where she was concerned and tried a different tactic. He bent to kiss her, getting a small response from her before she pulled away and smacked him, frustrating him even more.

"Get out!" she commanded, gesturing to the door.

Vader knew that he wasn't getting anywhere with this and it frustrated him, even more so that he didn't know _how_ to work around this obstacle. So instead, he went to leave, setting the box down on the dressing table as he passed it...

"Take it with you," Padmé told him and ignored the slight sag of his shoulders as he picked the box back up and left.

*~*~*

As dawn was breaking, Aidia woke and knew that something was different. She instantly knew what it was before, sliding out of bed and running down the hall, stopping momentarily at her father's door to reach up to open the door, growing excited to see him laying in the bed. She trotted over to the bed and climbed up onto it, crying, "Daddy!" before throwing her arms around him, holding on tightly.

Vader woke with a start at that, surprised to see Aidia's face extremely close to his. Without a word, he rolled over to the bedside table to check the crono. "One hour," he muttered to himself, annoyed with the fact that he had been woken to be yelled at in the middle of the night, but that it had taken several more hours to get back to sleep and all he got for that effort was one hour.

"You've been a gone a really long time this time," Aidia pointed out, pouting.

Vader looked over to her to see her pouting, it made him instantly repentant. "Sorry," he muttered. "Why don't you go make sure that breakfast is being served," he suggested.

"Okay, Daddy," Aidia complied happily, sliding off of the bed and trotting out of the room.

Vader followed shortly, after pulling on a pair of pants and a tunic. When he arrived in the dining room, Aidia was already in her seat and the servants were placing the food on the table. He took his usual seat and allowed Adriana to serve him and Aidia before he began eating.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Aidia asked innocently.

Vader spit out his sip of caf and sputtered for a moment at that random question. However, before he could answer another voice entered the mix.

"Aidia, we've already discussed that," Padmé said, taking her usual seat, purposely avoiding looking at Vader.

"I know," Aidia said, "But I wanted to hear Daddy explain it."

"I already explained it, you don't need your father to explain it to you," Padmé told her.

"Will a peko-peko bring a new baby now that you are married?" Aidia asked looking between Padmé and Vader.

Vader looked at Padmé, wondering what exactly she had said during her explanation, seeing her disincline to look at him before looking at the child. "No, there wont be any babies coming," he told her and then noticed Padmé frown. Before he could comment on it, Captain Dracorn walked into the dining room, going straight to Padmé.

"Milady, the doctor will be arriving sometime around noon," Captain Dracorn informed her.

"Thank you, Captain," Padmé acknowledged.

"Why is a doctor coming here?" Vader asked, looking at his wife.

"It's women's business," Padmé told him dismissively.

Vader frowned, deciding that he didn't want to know what this women's business was.

"Will you go swimming with me, Daddy?" Aidia asked eagerly.

"I don't swim," Vader told her.

Aidia cast her blue gaze on him, giving him pleading eyes. "Please?" she begged.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Padmé said, effectively trapping her husband into it.

Vader frowned at her, knowing that he was trapped and didn't like it. "I have work to do," he said, trying to get out of it.

"You can afford to spend some time with your daughter, after all, she hasn't seen you for eight weeks," Padmé told him.

Vader was about to say something back when he noticed the sad look on Aidia's face. "Fine," he conceded.

*~*~*

Obi-Wan spent his time in Mos Espa inconspicuously spreading the word around that he was looking for information on Shmi Skywalker for four weeks now and hadn't encountered anyone who knew her. He had heard many stories of how Anakin Skywalker was a legend, winning the Boonta Eve Classic thirteen years earlier at the age of nine and how he was the only human to do so. But not many mentioned his mother. It seemed that Shmi Skywalker wasn't as well known as her son. It was getting to the point where he believed that he had no choice but to somehow give Watto three thousand credits for the information. It wasn't until he was having dinner at one of the cafés that things turned around when he was approached by an old and feeble woman.

"Are you the fellow who's looking for Shmi Skywalker?" the woman asked.

Obi-Wan looked up at her. She had a kind look about her, something he hadn't really seen much in people here. "Yes," he answered and watched as she took a seat across from him.

"I'm Jira, I'm a friend of hers," the woman told him.

"Obi-Wan leaned in closer to her, allowing her to see his face underneath the cowl of his cloak. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he told her quietly.

Jira's eyes widened. "A Jedi?" she asked quietly and surprised. "I thought your kind were all dead. Do you know if Young Ani is still alive, Shmi is worried sick?" she asked.

"I'm searching for Anakin Skywalker, I was hoping that his mother might have a clue as to where he is," Obi-Wan told her.

"If she did, she hasn't said. She goes by the name Lars now. Her husband, Cliegg, bought her about eleven years ago, freed and married her. They have a daughter that they adopted together now, she's around fifteen now. They live on the other side of Mos Eisley now, on a moisture farm," Jira told him.

"Do you have any directions to get there?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jira pulled a napkin towards her with a shaky hand and took an old piece of lead pencil out of her pocket and began to jot down directions. "I'm too old to travel now so, you'll just have to tell Shmi that I said hello for me," she told him and handed him the napkin.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, taking the napkin and tucking it away. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention seeing me," he told her.

Jira smiled a toothless smile. "No problem. I wouldn't want anything to befall your poor soul," she agreed, standing to return to her stand.

* * *


	10. Revealed

**A/N:** _So sorry it's been a while for this story, self-exile is more for thinking rather than doing, which is where I've been. I hoppe that you all enjoy this chapter. The Anya question will be answered soon, I promise. And again,_ _please refer to my profile before reviewing.  
_

* * *

Aidia waded in the water, every so often glancing behind her to where Vader remained laying on one of the lounge chairs with no interest in entering the pool. He was the complete opposite of Padmé who loved to swim and always showed her how to swim better. Padmé had explained to her the planet from which she hailed from had many rivers and lakes and Aidia wanted to go there. But when she asked Padmé if her father would join her in the pool, Padmé couldn't answer her and explained that her father came from a planet without water. Aidia couldn't picture a planet without water and was insistent that her father would swim with her. But he didn't even touch the water. She wondered if what Padmé said was true then could he swim? With a new idea in mind, she got out of the pool and moved towards the house, glancing back to see that Vader hadn't noticed.

When she returned with one of her mother's mirrors in her hand and a cylinder spray can, she was dismayed to see that Vader hadn't moved and probably didn't notice. She toddled over to where her father was laying face down. Smiling to herself, she aimed the spray can at his head of dark blond hair and sprayed turning it pink and making him jerk upwards to look at her.

"What did you just spray on me?" he demanded.

Aidia presented him the can. "Dormé bought it for me, she said it was fun," she told him.

Vader eyed the can, not liking where it said "..turn your hair pink" on it. "Why did you think spraying this on me would be fun?" he asked, eying her.

"Because it's fun when she does it to me," Aidia told him. She held up the bejeweled mirror and showed him his pink hair. "Like it?" she asked earnestly.

Vader's immediate reaction was to say no, but the look she was giving him reminded him of something or someone he tried to forget and instead replied with. "How do you get it out?"

"With water," Aidia told him.

Vader didn't say anything at first, already sensing that she was planning something. Because she was untrained, he saw right through her, reading her thoughts easily. "I'm not going to swim," he told her halting her thoughts to which she just tried to persuade him by sticking out her bottom lip and giving him sad eyes. "Forget it," he told her, not letting the face get the better of him as he laid back down.

Aidia frowned, seeing that she wasn't going to manipulate him that easily and instead tried to think of how she she could get her way. While she thought of this, she settled for something else. "Can I spray you instead?" she asked, still holding the spray can.

Vader looked up at her, reasoning that it was either this or swimming. "Fine," he conceded, allowing her to spray his hair pink, all the while hoping that no one would see it.

*~*~*

Padmé stood at a hall widow and watched Vader and Aidia as she waited for the doctor to arrive, trying to keep the smile from her face. "I wish we could take a holo," she said to Dormé who stood beside her.

"It would show proof that he can be around children without harming them," Dormé said, her heart somewhat melting, to a point at seeing father and daughter together. "I wonder why he was so against swimming," she mused.

"I don't know," Padmé said, moving away from the window. "I feel like a walk, care to join me?" she asked.

"Of course, Milady," Dormé replied as they took an exit that lead to a well hidden path that they had recently discovered.

"I saw through the window in that mysterious room that there was a lake in this direction," Padmé told her.

"I didn't know there were any," Dormé replied.

"I think that this path leads to it," Padmé told her as they followed the path.

The path was ill-kept with branches sticking out and in their way periodically while the grass reached up to their knees. Both women had to hold their skirts up and were careful to not step on anything. "I think that I am going to order that a gardener take care of this," Padmé said.

"That would be a very wise idea," Dormé said as she pushed another branch out of the way, this one heavier and bushier, covering the whole path in front of them.

Once the branch was pushed aside, they were graced with the sight of a beautiful and peaceful lake, but that wasn't just it. There was a long marble bench sitting facing the lake under an intricate wrought iron gazebo and a small fire pit sat between the bench and the lake. But the most notable thing that caught their eyes was the small white marble tomb facing the lake.

Padmé moved towards the tomb and read the engraving, the only readable part of it being the name on it. The rest was made up of the same symbols that she had on the mysterious statuette that sat in her room. She turned to Dormé. "It says Anya," she informed her. "Anya Priya Daisuke-Skywalker," she finished.

Dormé thought that she heard wrong at first and moved to see it for herself before she covered her mouth. "A child," she breathed.

Padmé wiped away a smudge on the marble to find a date. "Born Helona seventh, 9GRS, Died Kelona thirteenth, 12GRS," she read out loud.

"Not even three years old, what could have happened?" Dormé said softly.

"I don't know," Padmé said, "but I think that we should head back to the house."

*~*~*

After ensuring that Aidia had been put down for her midday nap, Vader took the time to shower so that he could wash that spray from his hair. With Padmé and her handmaiden no where to be found and the servants all busy, it was up to him to make sure that the child took her nap. Aidia had fought against it, but her untrained abilities were no match for the strong force induced sleep suggestion.

Finally alone, Vader decided to check his reports from Haniel. Unfortunately it wasn't long before he was interrupted. He looked up at Captain Dracorn's entrance in acknowledgment.

"Milady's doctor has arrived and she along with her handmaiden received him in her room," Captain Dracorn informed him.

"I think that I had been informed of this at breakfast," Vader said, continuing his reading.

"Sir, if I may ask, but aren't you even curious? Concerned?" Captain Dracorn asked.

"No, whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me," Vader told him.

"Are you completely sure of that?" Captain Dracorn asked doubtfully.

Vader looked up at him once again. "What is this about?" he demanded.

"The staff heard you and Senator Amidala quarreling early this morning," Captain Dracorn informed him.

"I don't see how that is anyone's business," Vader told him shortly.

"Sir, I should inform you that the staff is very fond of Senator Amidala, some have voiced their opinions about your indifference," Captain Dracorn informed him.

"Then you are to inform them to mind their own business and remind them of what professionalism is," Vader told him coolly.

Captain Dracorn had had enough beating around the bush and decided to outright say what was on his mind. "I am one of them, Sir," he informed him and at Vader's frown he continued. "No one here doubts what happened to _them _and what it had done to you, but for you to bring both a child and a woman here after four years, people seemed to gain some hope. But it is apparent that what happened is still at the forefront of your mind..."

Vader stood at this. "Am I to forget? Is that it? If that is what you want then you will be sorely disappointed because I will never forget!" he snapped vehemently. "It is forever imprinted in my mind!"

"Because you won't let yourself forget!" Captain Dracorn snapped. "You keep that room locked up and untouched like a dusty must-be-forgotten shrine! So long as you keep on this way, you will never find peace. Before it was heartbreaking, now it's growing on pathetic. You have a wife and child right here and now, if you don't let the past go then you will set yourself up for more pain if they decide to leave," he finished. "I suggest that you go make up with your wife now, I have a feeling that you'll be needing the practice," he said before taking his leave.

*~*~*

Obi-Wan left Mos Espa as soon as dawn broke and managed to navigate him self to the Lars homestead via Jira's instructions. He found the farm to be in what he would call the middle of nowhere and gracefully landed his ship to the surface. As soon as he exited his ship, he was greeted by a roughly plated protocol droid.

"Hello, I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations..."

"I am here to see Shmi Skywalker," Obi-Wan interrupted the droid.

Taken aback, Threepio looked him over, "She is in the kitchen, Sir, may I ask who is calling?" he asked.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan told him.

This seemed to excite the droid to Obi-Wan's mild amusement. "Have you met the maker?" the droid asked.

"The maker?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Master Anakin is my maker," the droid told him.

Obi-Wan searched his memories and vaguely remembered hearing Anakin brag about the droid he had built for his mother, eager to impress him. "Yes, I've met him," he answered the droid. "Can you show me to Shmi?" he asked, growing slightly impatient.

"Most certainly," the droid replied and started to shuffle to the house with Obi-Wan following.

Shmi Lars looked up from where she was fixing the food synthesizer, shocked to see a man she had never met following Threepio walking towards her. "Threepio, who is this?" she asked, trying not to be alarmed.

"A Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Threepio informed her.

"A Jedi?" Shmi laughed softly out of surprise. "I heard that the Jedi were all extinct," she said.

"Most of us suffered due to the purge, Milady," Obi-Wan told her.

Shmi proceeded in wiping her hands with a rag. "What would a Jedi want with me?" she asked, casually walking towards the conservator.

"I was hoping that you could tell me where I can find Anakin," Obi-Wan told her.

Shmi's hands began to shake, causing her to drop the container of marinated bantha steaks.

Obi-Wan made a quick hand movement and the container stopped in mid air before it could fall very far. "It is important that I know where he is," he told her.

"I don't know where he is," Shmi told him quickly.

Obi-Wan eyed her closely, he could sense her fear. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Very," Shmi told him, regaining her nerve. "Why is it that you must know?" she asked.

"I've been trying to find your son for thirteen years, Milady," Obi-Wan told her.

"That's impossible," Shmi told him. "If your are a Jedi then you would know that he was one of you before that purge happened," she told him.

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. "I think that you are confused, Milady. Anakin was never a Jedi. The council sent him back here to you thirteen years ago," he told her.

"I never heard such a thing," Shmi told him.

"I believe that. You see, the ship that Anakin was on never made it to Tatooine. It crashed on Rodia. The entire crew had been murdered, even the two Jedi escorting him. Anakin has been missing since," Obi-Wan informed.

"But, he was here almost four years ago!" Shmi told him.

"He didn't stay?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, no more than a day," Shmi told him. "Ani didn't mention this crash."

"What did he say then?" Obi-Wan pressed.

Shmi turned away from him and wrung her hands together.

"Mrs. Lars, I must know. If he is in any sort of trouble, I intend to help him," Obi-Wan told her.

"Is your way of helping my son to cast him aside like garbage?" Shmi asked bitterly.

"It was not my decision, I intended on training your son," Obi-Wan told her. "It was Qui-Gon's last wish that I do so," he finished, knowing that she would remember his master.

Shmi turned to him then. "Ani told me that I should keep to myself and to never mention him or the name Skywalker to anyone. He told me that it would be too dangerous to do so, that someone would stop at nothing to destroy us," she told him.

"Did he mention any way to reach him or where he was going?" Obi-Wan asked.

Shmi shook her head. "No, nothing. He said it was too dangerous," she answered. After a pause she continued. "He did say that once the danger has passed that he would return. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"If you do, find a way to keep him here, and alert me at once," Obi-Wan told her, taking a pad and piece of lead to scribble down his frequency. "Don't alarm him though," he warned. "If your son is running for his life then it is imperative that you not give anything away," he told her as he handed the number to her.

"I'll see what I can do," Shmi told him.

Obi-Wan gave her a brief bow before taking his leave, disappointed by the news but the information that he received was more than he had for thirteen years.

*~*~*

The doctor that was brought in from the village was a rather handsome man in his late thirties to mid forties. Padmé had not expected this, having heard that he was a widower, she expected someone older. She was grateful for Dormé's presence as well as two nurses for her to receive him alone could send rumors, especially if she were to see him regularly.

The minute that Captain Dracorn had shown him in, the captain had immediately left, leaving the doctor to be the only man in the room. The doctor for his part remained near the door before she acknowledged him.

"Doctor..." Padmé began.

"Kraft, Milady," the doctor filled in remaining on his knees as it seemed to be a custom here.

Padmé walked over to him, "I don't suppose you are comfortable on the floor like that," she told him, offering her hand.

Doctor Kraft briefly kissed her hand before rising. "It is a honor to have been invited here, Milady. The mystery of this place has caused a fair few whispers," he told her.

"What kind of whispers?" Padmé asked.

"The most popular story is that of a heartbroken young lad who had holed himself in the seclusion of this villa after the tragic loss of his family, though many of the servants here had disregarded such rumors, only stating that the villa is nothing more than a vacation home for a wealthy lord," Doctor Kraft answered.

Padmé looked over at Dormé before looking back at the doctor. "I'm afraid that the servants are correct, Doctor," she told him.

"I'll be sure to tell my daughters just that. They like to believe the whispers," Doctor Kraft told her with a smile.

"Young girls tend to do that," Dormé put in.

"Shall we proceed, Milady?" Doctor Kraft asked.

"Of course," Padmé agreed.

"I have a few questions before I preform my examination," Doctor Kraft told her.

"Fire away," Padmé told him as they took two seats.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" Doctor Kraft asked.

Padmé looked over at Dormé who nodded. She looked back at the doctor. "No, it isn't. I was pregnant three years prior. I miscarried during my third week," she answered.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Kraft said. "I know that must have been painful for you. My wife suffered through three of them," he told her. "May I asked what caused it?" he asked.

"I returned home and found my fiancée murdered," Padmé told him.

"Then it is important for you to steer clear of any stress," Doctor Kraft told her.

"You should tell that to her husband, he has a tendency to do or say something that'll start a quarreling match," Dormé spoke up.

"Dormé," Padmé reprimanded.

"Forgive me, Milady," Dormé apologized.

"You are forgiven," Padmé told her softly.

"Is your husband here?" Doctor Kraft asked.

"Yes, but he is busy with my step-daughter at the moment," Padmé told him.

"I hope that he is aware that I am here," Doctor Kraft said.

"He knows, Doctor," Padmé assured him.

"Then we shall proceed," Doctor Kraft said.

*~*~*

Vader drummed his fingers on his desk, annoyed with Captain Dracorn's nerve and thinking that he had allowed the man too much leniency. But his words struck a chord that he did not know was there. Unable to get back to work, he stood up and walked over to a painting, moved it aside to reveal a hidden stash of liquor and poured himself a glass before downing it. Replacing the painting, he made the decision to have a word with his wife and left the office, striding down the hall towards where he could sense his wife. However when he entered her bedroom, he was greeted with a shocking sight.

There was Dormé by the bed along with two unfamiliar women garbed in medical uniforms holding a sheet up around his wife's midsection. Padmé herself was laying down near the edge of her bed, legs spread open while some man in uniform had his head where it should not be.

"What is going on in here??" he demanded, startling everyone in the room.

Both Padmé and Dormé turned sharply to look at him. The two unidentified women dropped the sheet in shock at seeing him and them man stood up and away from Padmé. "I thought that you said you wouldn't be in here," Padmé said addressing him, not intimidated by the livid look on his face and moving to a more comfortable position.

"It's a good thing that I walked in when I did then, isn't it," Vader said, keeping the emotion from his voice.

Padmé rolled her eyes as she realized what he was thinking. "Oh honestly," she said.

Doctor Kraft looked between the two, having been shocked speechless at seeing Lord Vader walk in and realized just what he had gotten himself into. "My Lord, I'm Doctor Kraft, your aid called my office a couple weeks ago," he said introducing himself, pulling off his rubber glove and offer it to Vader who didn't even return the gesture.

"What kind of form of medicine is this?" Vader demanded.

"Gynecology, My Lord, it deals with the female reproductive organs," Doctor Kraft answered. "I was just informing your wife not to overtax herself this time around. The first trimester is always the most delicate, most miscarriages occur during this period," he continued when Vader didn't say anything.

Vader noted the looks that Padmé and Dormé darted at one another and realized that they've been keeping a secret and judging from Captain Dracorn's ramblings just a bit ago, he was in on it. "Miscarriages?" he asked.

"If that is all, Doctor, I can schedule the next appointment with you," Dormé said, walking up to the doctor to usher him out the door before he said anything else.

"No, I want him to continue what he was saying," Vader told her strictly. "As you were saying," he directed at the doctor.

"I was referring to your wife's pregnancy, My Lord..." Doctor Kraft said.

Upon hearing this, Vader threw a sharp look at his wife who to her credit betrayed nothing outwardly. "Leave us," he commanded.

The nurses curtsied and followed the doctor out the door. Dormé however took a step towards her mistress. "Go," Padmé commanded her handmaiden who dutifully bowed before leaving. Padmé rose from her spot, holding his stare. "I was going to tell you..." she began.

"Is that so?" Vader replied. "The look you and your handmaiden shared tells me otherwise. As though this was planned..." by the look in her eyes, he knew that he had hit the nail on the head. "Thats it then, this has been your plan all along!" he snapped.

"You've got everything wrong..." Padmé told him.

"No, I've got everything right. You have no power within the senate so you decide on a way to influence the Empire through me. I've got news for you, it won't happen because once I kill Palpatine and become the Emperor, you'll be sent back to your precious planet of Naboo," he told her turning towards the door and leaving.

Padmé threw on a robe and quickly followed him. "Your leap to conclusions is not only false but they're insulting, Anakin!" she called after him.

Vader turned around to face her. "Don't call me that!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"I'll call you whatever I choose. If you think for one moment that I'll use that loathsome title that monster gave you then you are mistaken!" Padmé told him defiantly.

"You do not own the right to utter that name," Vader told her, briskly walking away.

"I am your _wife_, it is my right to call you whatever I choose!" Padmé snapped, continuing to follow him.

By now their quarreling had distracted everyone in the house who paid rapt attention to it to see who would win.

"That could be debated," Vader told her.

"I'd like to see you try," Padmé told him defiantly.

"I don't have to, I have control of the courts!" Vader told her.

"Which has made you nothing more than a spoiled spiteful arrogant shaak!" Padmé snapped. That got him to finally stop and turn around. Padmé stood her ground as he stalked towards her.

"I am anything but spoiled," he told her staring her down. "You think you know everything but you don't. You have no idea what you have done. From this I won't be able to save you," he told her before he turned around and left through the front door.

"Go ahead, leave. Run away from everything that might upset you, take the cowards way out!" Padmé shouted after him and no sooner had she said it, she doubled over in pain. Dormé was instantly at her side.

"Get that doctor back here!" Dormé ordered one of the guards, "And hurry!" she urged as the guard rushed to flag Captain Dracorn down.

Padmé held onto her friend and looked up at her fearfully. "Not again, please not again!" she cried.

* * *


	11. Memories of a Painful Past

**A/N:** _I'm afraid that my absence has made people not remember me. I hope that is not the case. __  
_

* * *

The Imperial palace could be seen for miles, its high towers rose higher than any other building on Coruscant, its grandeur a symbol of Palpatine's power and success in his domination of the galaxy. It was the place where the Emperor spent most of his time. It was where the Emperor would receive his servant. Vader strode through the corridors, an outward appearance of arrogance, pride and indifference. Those that he passed watched him, stopping in their paths to let him through, each aware of his ruthlessness. The royal guards opened up the doors to the throne room without his having to stop and he made his way towards the throne where Palpatine sat conversing with his council and waited for acknowledgment as he dropped to one knee, having learned long ago to do so the hard way. Being of a higher rank than the toadies before him, to have to wait on bended knee while Palpatine took his time was an insult. After what seemed to be forever, he was finally addressed.

Rise Lord Vader," Palpatine ordered and watched with a critical eye as Vader rose. "Report on your search for Amidala," Palpatine commanded.

"I have searched Naboo and the half the planets of her allies, so far she remains elusive I have also dispatched numerous probe droids to seek out her presence," Vader told him.

"Strange that you have yet to find her," Palpatine said sourly and gestured to his aid and was handed a datadisk. "Intelligence reported some rumors about alliance to challenge our rule that her friends are a part of. They have yet to link her to this alliance, but it should not be long. I want you to investigate these worlds for her whereabouts and if she is on one of them, eradicate her and the ruling government including its Senator," he ordered.

"It will be done, Your Majesty," Vader told him obediently.

Palpatine looked over at the remaining occupants of the room. "Leave us," he commanded and was instantly obeyed. Finally alone with Vader he rose from his throne and approached Vader. It is unfortunate that the assassin I hired to eradicate her suddenly fell dead in a crowded street," he said.

"Unfortunate indeed," Vader replied, retaining his shields and projecting his own bitterness.

"I have to wonder if your mind is clear in this assignment," Palpatine told him as he approached him, locking his eyes on Vader's.

"I assure you, Master, my mind is quite clear," Vader told him.

"Is it?" Palpatine challenged. "I know you had an attachment towards her. An unreasonable attachment to her would be foolhardy, Vader," he told him dangerously.

Vader squashed down his anger at that reference and resisted his urge to lash out against him. "I have no such attachment," he insisted.

Palpatine frowned at his lack of reaction. "Remember your place, Vader, replacing you could be quite easy," he told him.

There was no other way to interpret the meaning behind Palpatine's words and Vader knew it well. Still he said nothing in reaction to it.

Palpation's frowned deepened. "Continue your search and do not return without her head," he ordered in dismissal.

Vader bowed before turning around to take his leave. _There is no peace, there is only passion,through passion, I gain strength, through strength, I gain power, through power I gain victory, through Victory, my chains are broken The Force shall set me free._ Palpatine's teachings stuck in his mind even after all these years. Lessons he had learned through pain and fear. As he left the palace and walked into the hanger, his thoughts became preoccupied and he didn't notice the ship following him as he rendezvoused with the Exactor.

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago: **_

Three years in the desolate dungeon had, in a sense, weakened and hardened the twelve year old who used to be known as Anakin Skywalker, now Young Vader. Three years with no hope ofescape and filled with terror and torture had made the boy wary of any jovial mood that his new owner would be in. Vader sometimes wished to go back to before he met Qui-Gon Jinn and his entourage, he wished that he never helped them some days, and some days he wished that Qui-Gon hadn't died. But wishing was futile for the wishes never came true.

Now out of the dungeon, Vader was graced with many gifts, clothed in the finest fabrics and presented with the newest gadgets, all in exchange for his unyielding loyalty and willingness to do whatever he was told. It was during this time that his owner began training him, both in the art of assassination and in the ways of the Sith. It was explained that there were only two, a master and an apprentice. refuse the training was to die. His training took hours during the night, when he wasn't being trained, he was locked in the hole, a small room about the size of a large closet with no windows or lights and unfurnished. It had a distinct smell of decay inside it as well.

It was during one of the usual nights during his training that he was truly tested. He had finished the creation of his lightsaber and now his master was teaching him how to wield it. He was a quick learner but even if he got the slightest thing wrong, made the smallest mistake or failed at anything, he was severely punished. He had withstood the taunts and jeers that his master threw his way, goading him for the attack but Vader would not attack until he was ready. Mentally, he watched his master, looking for an opening for him to strike.

"You're weak, Vader. Keep up the way that you do and you'll never be more than a slave," Palpatine sneered.

Vader did his best to ignore that, saw an opening and took a move only for it to be quickly parried away. He said nothing, having learned early on to remain silent.

"You're no better than a slave, the Jedi knew this, that is why they threw you away, no one wants a slave for anything other that what a slave is," Palpatine told him. A feral grin took over his face as he thought of what would anger his apprentice. "Your mother was the one who sold you to me, you know," he told him.

"That's a lie!" Vader snapped and instantly expected his punishment for speaking out of turn but it didn't come, instead his master seemed pleased.

"She was a willing participant in an experiment conducted by my master that ultimately created you. When he died, she was left with you. When she finally released you to me by way of Qui-Gon Jinn, she was well compensated, for you were the bane of her existence," Palpatine informed him.

This comment enraged Vader and he was unable to maintain his control. "My mother loved me!" he snapped, lashing out at Palpatine only to be sent into a wall via Sith Lightning.

Vader groaned slightly, reproaching himself for his loss of control and before he could pick himself up, he was bombarded with more Sith Lightning as Palpatine approached him.

"Love is for the weak, you would do well to remember that, Vader. So long as you maintain that foolish idealistic notion, you will be no good to me," Palpatine told him, halting his assault finally before using the Force to lock the weakened Vader back up into the hole.

*~*~*

* * *

Vader learned not to disobey his master. He had learned not to displease him in any way. And he didn't, or at least he had learned to hide it, to make sure that his master wouldn't find out. He had figured out over the years how to keep things from Palpatine, how to shield his mind and how to project falsities in his mind. Being locked in the hole affording him the time to think and to experiment with his own abilities, even if he couldn't see the entire time he was in there. Eventually he managed how to escape, though his escape never lasted for long. He made sure that Palpatine wasn't any wiser by being back in the hole when Palpatine returned. But when he escaped, he didn't just stay put, he made sure that he knew where he was.

* * *

*~*~*

_**Eight Years Ago: **_

Vader took every opportunity he could to escape. His opportunities were mostly during the time when his master was at the Senate. This one night in particular had Palpatine off-world for a convention on Alderaan. Before leaving Palpatine had made sure to toss him in the hole and lock the door for while he was away. Being the genius that he was, Vader had prepared for this, having tucked a small lamp and a small set of tools into his boots, giving him what he would need to break the lock. Once free, he had made quick work to 'borrow' Mas Amedda's speeder and just flew. He never knew where he would fly off to, he didn't care as long as he got far, far away.

An hour before dawn broke, Vader settled on the rooftop of a middle class apartment building, a building with a perfect view of the Jedi Temple. He took a seat on the top of the roof and tucked both knees under his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. He sat there in stony silence, not noticing when someone approached him.

"Who are you?" the voice was soft and female, causing Vader to start. He straightened up and turned around sharply to see a girl his age standing a few meters away, wearing just a pale green nightgown. He fiery curls blowing slightly to the artificial wind. Her eyes seemed to be piercing green orbs staring at him curiously.

Vader didn't speak and stepped back when she advanced towards him. She frowned in confusion. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Vader said, finding his voice. "I should go..." he turned back to the speeder but she stopped him, placing a delicate hand on his arm which he flinched at.

"You're hurt," she said, "My mom is a doctor, she can help you," she told him.

"No one can help me," Vader couldn't stop himself from saying.

This seemed to concern her. "I'm not letting you leave until you get fixed up," she told him determinedly, practically dragging him inside.

The girl's family got over their shock at seeing him rather quick and their concern was a shock to his system. The mother, the mentioned doctor, patched him expertly through his constant flinching at the slightest touch. Afterwards he was pushed into a seat at their dining room table and handed a heaping plate of warm bountiful food. A thing that he was not accustomed to and at first he didn't even touch it until he couldn't ignore the painful growling of his stomach and began shoveling the food into his mouth as though it might disappear. At which point he was left alone while the girl's parents took her into the kitchen for a private discussion. A discussion that he could only hear partially.

"...obviously from abuse..."

"...and neglect..."

"I'm calling the authorities..."

"I don't think they'll help, he claims that no one can help him... but if we kept him here maybe he can be safe..."

"He is not a pet, Sonya, we cannot keep him..."

"We can't send him back!"

At this point, Vader knew that he had stepped over the boundaries and quickly and quietly made his exit, not even saying goodbye or thank you.

*~*~*

Once again Vader found himself on that same rooftop, wishing that he could stay there forever. Once again he thought he was alone until she sat down beside him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Silence.

"I'm Sonya," she told him and watched him expectantly. "Why are you afraid to speak to me?" she asked. More silence. "You came back for a reason, can I at least know your name?" she asked.

"Anakin," he told her.

Sonya smiled. "Where do you come from, Anakin?" she asked.

Vader could sense that she wasn't willing to go away anytime soon and reasoned that she would keep prying until she was satisfied and he hoped that would make her go away. "Tatooine," he told her.

"How did you get here?" Sonya asked.

"I was brought here," Vader told her.

"By who?" Sonya asked curiously.

"My master," Vader told her, his focus remaining on the skyline. He waited for her to collect the dots.

"You're a slave?" she gasped.

He didn't respond, half hoping that would make her go away. But then she did something unexpected, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Let go of me!" he cried in a panic which she did in alarm and he struggled to get his breathing under control.

"I know someone who can help you, she can free you..." Sonya insisted.

"I'll never be free," Vader told her.

"Thats what you've been told but it isn't true!" Sonya insisted. "Slavery is illegal, we can bring you before the senate..."

"He owns the senate, it's powerless!" Vader told her, standing up.

Sonya stood up as well and stood in front of him, looking him in the eyes. "Don't leave," she begged.

"Why?" Vader asked, becoming perplexed by her.

"Do you always run away when someone tried to help?" Sonya asked.

"The last time that someone helped me, it didn't work, I was given a worse master," Vader told her, breaking free from her and trying to leave again.

"It doesn't have to be that way a second time," Sonya called after him.

Vader stopped, her purity becoming like a beacon to him. He had forgotten that such had even existed and he turned around. "What could you possibly do to help?" he asked.

"I can offer you refuge," Sonya offered.

Those simple words expressed the things he had desired every time that he was locked up. "How could you do that?" he asked.

"You can always come here, you know. You do it already, don't stop," Sonya told him.

Vader watched as the sun's reflection from the planets orbital mirrors began to dim. "I need to leave," he told her, hastily making his exit. As he was leaving, he looked over his shoulder to see her watching him leave. But he did return. He returned every chance he got and she was always waiting for him.

* * *

*~*~*

As soon as he boarded the _Exactor_, Vader went straight to his quarters, ignoring every other officer on board, even Admiral Haniel. His mind was too preoccupied to start issuing orders. Unwontedly, memories had already started to bombard him, his meeting with Palpatine having weakened his resolve _not_ to think of them. And thought of them he did.

* * *

*~*~*

_**Six Years Ago:**_

For two years, Vader returned to Sonya's apartment building every time that he escaped, building their friendship and unwittingly integrating himself into her family, meeting not only her parents but her cousins. Like him, she too was an only child. He had learned that the man she referred to as her father was her step-father and that her real father had abandoned her as a baby. Vader had managed to keep their friendship a secret from Palpatine and had figured out how to mask his feelings.

Now as they sat on the rooftop, watching the traffic, he knew that this was the only small piece of happiness he had had in many years. "I don't think that they are even aware of what is going to happen," he said softly, his gaze turning towards the senate rotunda.

"What is going to happen, Anakin?" Sonya asked.

"I can't say. If word got out, it would come back to me..." Vader told her.

Sonya looked at him. "If you don't say anything, you could be partially blamed. If it is terrible, you can stop it from happening..." she told him.

"The only way that I can do that would be to kill him," Vader told her.

Sonya looked down. "I hate how callously you speak about killing someone," she said softly.

Vader looked at her. "Some people deserve to die," he told her, not liking her point.

"Why do you have to be the one to do it then?" Sonya challenged.

Vader held her gaze, not saying anything, knowing how that nettled her and waited for her to look away. To his surprise she didn't.

"You only believe it has to be you because he programmed it into you," Sonya told him.

"I'm not a droid," Vader retorted sourly.

"You're becoming one, Anakin, can't you see it?" Sonya challenged.

Vader stood up and walked away from her, her assessment grating on his nerves and making him somewhat self-conscious.

Sonya stood as well and walked over to him and stood to where she was facing him. "You're emotionally distant, Anakin, some would say that you don't have any," she told him and before he could speak, she continued. "I know that you live in a hell, but please open up to me," she asked.

"I talk to you, what more do you want?" Vader asked, partly frustrated.

"Can't you see it?" Sonya asked, a little hurt. "Anakin, it's there, between us, this thing that you refuse to address but I'm tired of it," she told him. "Please tell me that you're tired of it too," she begged.

It was that moment that Vader knew that he couldn't refuse her. He knew all too well the pull he had to her but he feared what Palpatine would do if he were to find out. "That is a dangerous path to lead down to," he told her.

Sonya didn't say anything at first, choosing to use a gesture first. She took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, lifting up their joined hands to eye level. "I'm not afraid, are you?" she told him.

Vader looked at their joined hands,, fear welling up inside for the consequences of his next act but for the first time, but part of him didn't care, and without letting himself even think about it, he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek, looking in her eyes before he bent to kiss her. Knowing that everything had changed as the longing that they both had deepened the kiss further. The world around them meant little to them at this moment. Breaking the kiss, he spoke. "I'm going to leave for Naboo with Palpatine in two months. He has suspicions about the goings on within it's court," he told her. "He feels that a resistance to his rule will start there once he becomes the galactic emperor," he confided in her.

Sonya didn't want to believe it. "Will he ask you to kill?" she asked.

"If I resist, he will kill me, even more, if he finds out that I told you, he will kill you," Vader told her.

"Then why did you tell me?" Sonya asked.

"Because I don't want to die with any regrets," Vader told her honestly and before she could respond to that, he kissed her again, deeper this time which she responded to equally, only breaking their kiss to lead him down to her empty apartment while her parents were out and he didn't refuse her. He wouldn't refuse her again.

*~*~*

No sooner had he and Palpatine returned from Coruscant from Naboo, Palpatine had been distracted by his aids and his goal for ultimate domination of the galaxy. Palpation's distraction afforded Vader the chance to slip away. He flew in his personal speeder for hours, making sure that no one had been watching him before he stopped at the roof of an apartment building. He got out of the speeder and sat on the edge of thee roof, in perfect view of the Jedi Temple, and waited. He didn't have long to wait before he wasn't alone anymore.

"You're back."

Vader didn't turn to look at her as she sat down next to him. "I used to want to go back there," he admitted.

"Naboo?" she asked.

Vader turned to her, her fiery red hair blowing in the slight wind created by the exhaust pipes on the roof. "I used to consider it to be my safe haven, but now... even that isn't welcoming," he told her.

She looked down before meeting his eyes, her eyes, the color of emeralds. "What did he have you doing this time?" she asked.

"He feels that he can no longer manipulate the queen and is thinking of how he could control her. He heard from the court that she was betrothed to this Kareem Macawi and wanted me to investigate a way to exploit her weakness by getting close to his younger sister," he told her. She gave him a sharp look at his meaning. "You know what would happen if I disobeyed an order," he reminded her, looking away.

"That doesn't mean that I like it," she told him.

"Well sometimes you have to deal with it. Do you think I like being his slave?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I didn't mean it that way," she told him.

"I've learned the hard way not to disobey him, Sonya, it's getting to the point that I don't even recognize myself," he admitted.

"I recognize you quite well," Sonya told him.

Vader gazed fixedly at the Jedi Temple. "He's going to have me kill them," he said, nodding towards the temple.

Sonya looked at him with wide eyes. "You can't do that!" she told him.

"And why shouldn't I?" Vader demanded, standing up to put distance between them. "If they don't have the foresight to save themselves, then they aren't as mighty as they like to believe and try to convince the galaxy to believe," he told her.

"That's not you talking, Anakin, that's Palpatine," Sonya told him, calmly standing.

"They turned their backs on me and sent me off to become Sidious' slave! Freed by one Jedi but his comrades decided that his choice was invalid and in a way, enabled me to be enslaved by their enemy! It would serve them right to know that they could have had me as an ally instead of an enemy," he told her.

"If you kill them, where would you draw the line, Anakin?" Sonya asked. "If you let him make you do that, then what else will you do by his bidding? Why he might tell you to kill your own mother next!"

"Don't joke about that," Vader snapped.

"I'm not joking, Anakin, deep down, you know that he will order you to do it. What would you do when he does?" Sonya challenged.

"He hasn't given any indication that he might, I stopped making any kind of reference to her long ago. As far as he knows, I've forgotten that I have a mother," Vader told her.

"Which one of us are you trying to convince?" Sonya asked.

Vader didn't answer her, mostly because he wasn't exactly sure on the answer.

"Isn't there some way that you can get away from him, to escape and live freely?" she asked.

"He has spies everywhere," Vader told her. "You know that, so why are you even asking?" he asked, looking at her.

"I thought that things had changed," Sonya told him quietly.

There was more, he could sense it. "They have," he assured her. "I just don't know how to work around this tightly bound cage he constructed," he told her. "He anticipates everything, nothing that I do ends the way I plan them out," he finished in frustration.

"Perhaps you're just not motivated enough," Sonya suggested.

"I'm plenty motivated," Vader told her. "Or have you forgotten?" he asked, his eyed boring into her intensely.

Sonya held his gaze. "What if you're no longer the only one that you have to free?" she asked.

"Why? Has he done something to make you think that?" Vader asked, a little fearful that Palpatine could know.

For a moment, Sonya was about to loose her nerve. She had contemplated not saying anything, of pushing him away, but that would be foolhardy. She told him that she wasn't afraid and she intended on keeping her word. So instead she dropped the bomb that would change both their lives irreversibly. "I'm pregnant," she told him.

*~*~*

* * *

*~*~*

Suppressing the memories over the years hadn't been easy, but he managed. Vader had vowed not to forget, but he tried not to think about it. Now thinking about it was impossible and the more he thought, the more conflicted he became, and the more pain began to strangle him as the memories assaulted him. Thinking about them only served to weaken him on many levels, but on other hand, it gave him strength, it gave him the resolve he needed for his revenge and revenge he would have.

Straightening up, he walked over to the window and stared out into the stars. The stars always seemed to have certain patterns in them and as a child, he would gaze up at them at night, trying to connect the stars. It was something that he hadn't done in a while, but he found that while it used to entertain him, it now made him pensive. He could remember every detail like it was yesterday. He told her that he didn't want to die with any regrets, but he knew that it wouldn't be that way. As he followed the patterns of the stars, he could see their faces, and somehow, he felt them nearby.

He knew that things had changed drastically at Sonya's news upon his return to Coruscant from Naboo. He regretfully wasn't there all the time, especially when she gave birth to a girl and she named her Anya, even giving her his name at the end. Something that he had quarreled with her about once he found out, going as far as to tell her that she had signed Anya's death warrant by doing so. He regretted his words immediately afterwards and had apologized. He was there as much as he could and finally decided that it would be best if they disappeared and so he secretly made tireless plans for it, finding the villa on Gallinore and secretly purchasing it when Anya was two. He planned to have both Anya and Sonya escorted there safely and he would join them afterwards, but they never made it there.

* * *

*~*~*

_**Four Years Ago:**_

Vader was calmly having dinner, believing Palpatine to be at the senate. He was sure that by now Sonya and Anya were on their way to Gallinore. Mentally, he prepared his plan to disappear. He knew that it would take convincing Palpatine that he was dead if he were to successfully disappear. He was unprepared for Palpatine's guards to burst into the room, aiming their force pikes at him. He froze, knowing that he was probably going to die and for a moment, was grateful that Sonya and Anya were away from Coruscant, that was before something was tossed onto the table before him, wrapped in cloth.

Taken aback, Vader, calmly, removed some of the cloth, jumping up in horror at see Anya's lifeless face peeking out of the cloth.

"I thought that you had learned your lesson on unreasonable attachments, Vader," Palpatine said sourly as he entered the room, his face outwardly calm but his yellow eyes indicating how livid he was.

Vader looked at him, knowing that Sonya was also dead. "Then kill me," he told him defiantly.

Palpatine frowned at the challenge, not liking Vader's backbone. "I have other plans. I will give you one more lesson on unreasonable attachments and I expect you to learn it this time," he said, feeding a holodisc into a viewer and looked to the guards. "Restrain him," he ordered.

Realizing what Palpatine had in mind, he tried to fight off the guards, but they hit him with their force pikes, making him double over and allowing them the opportunity to hold him down. He tried to look away from the viewer but Palpatine held him in place with the Force, forcing him to watch with horror the footage of Palpatine torturing Anya to death, Sonya also having being for to watch. Both of their screams tearing him apart. He watched, as Sonya broke freee of her retraints to make effort to protect Anya but was killed instantly, leaving no defense for Anya who was left to die from the Force Lightning inflicted on her.

Blind rage surged through Vader and he finally broke free of his restrains, bringing his lightsaber out, ready to slay Palpatine once and for all, but Palpatine anticipated it and sent him crashing into the wall with Force Lightning and applied Force Choke on him.

When he was finally released, Palpatine advanced on him. "Next time I will kill you for your insolence," Palpatine told him.

Vader looked up at him, his eyes burning yellow, his rage leaving him, only to be replaced by eerie calm. "Understood, Master," he said, silently vowing to have his revenge.

* * *

*~*~*

A beacon interrupted Vader's preoccupied thoughts and he was glad for the distraction. Walking over to the com, he was greeted with Admiral Haniel's face. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Detectors have picked up an unidentified vessel following us, My Lord, we had tried to hail it but received no answer, what are your orders?" Hanial asked, knowing better to proceed with an action without first consulting Vader first when he was aboard.

"Eliminate it," Vader ordered, realizing that it was one more attempt of Palpatine's to have him followed.

"Understood," Haniel replied, closing the transmission.

Vader returned to his post at the window, watching as they dropped from hyperspace, as well as the ship that he recognized as belonging to a bounty hunter. He folded his arms across his chest and watched as the _Exactor_ fired it's guns at the vessel, blowing it up instantly without warning. _"I am always one step ahead of you now, my master,"_ he thought, before turning to hail Jix to inform him that he would be changing the timing to sooner than originally planned.

* * *


	12. Domestic Woes

**A/N:** _After a long absence, I am back and here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Doctor Kraft was frustrated with the fact that no sooner had he left the villa that he was called back to tend to the lady of the house because of her very close call. He was even more frustrated by the fact that the head of security was refusing his ability to have her transported to a medical facility. Glowering at the man, he demanded to know why. "Why is it that I cannot tend to her in my office?"

"Because the Emperor has orders for her death," Captain Dracorn answered him. "Lord Vader had already lost a former love and child because of Palpatine's cruelty, he is taking extra precautions with Senator Amidala," he disclosed while they were in the hall.

"I need to monitor her and her baby, I cannot do that without the proper equipment," Doctor Kraft persisted.

"The proper equipment can be brought here, Doctor," Captain Dracorn told him, effectively blocking him.

"I do not like this, Captain," Doctor Kraft told him walking off to confer with his nurses.

"Doctor, I must warn you that the last person who enabled the Emperor to know of Lord Vader's personal dealings is dead," Captain Dracorn told him, making sure that the doctor and his nurses heard him before they walked into Padmé's room.

*~*~*

* * *

It was rare for Vader to enjoy a night's rest without waking up and screaming. Because of its rarity, he made a point to enjoy these nights and was pleasantly dreaming that Palpatine had been burned alive by an angry mob when he was rudely awakened by someone tipping him out of his bunk. Annoyed, he glared up at Haniel's angry face. "I should lock you up in the brig for that," he told him sourly.

"I just received word from my sister, your housekeeper. Up until this point I thought you're being rancor's spit was just an act but as it turns out it's true," Haniel told him pointedly.

Vader picked himself up off the floor and adjusted himself. "I am not the..."

Haniel cut him off in mid-speech. "Your pregnant wife came dangerously close to miscarrying because of your paranoia and foul temper!" he informed him. Certain that he had his full attention, Haniel continued. "This has to stop Anakin. You must stop pushing people away at the slightest thing. It's not healthy--not for you, your daughter, your wife or your unborn child. You must stop coming up with excuses to justify yourself." he sighed. "Yes, Wyatt betrayed you to Palpatine and he killed Anya and Sonya and you've made an example of him, in the most horrifying way possible. That doesn't mean that you stop trusting people, Anakin. Dracorn and I both root out the moles and exploit them to our advantage. There is no need for fear. It is time that you start putting the past behind you and learn from it."

"She lied to me, she had ample opportunity to come clean and she didn't," Vader told him sinking back down onto the bunk.

"According to my sister, you were very much closed up about the subject. That's not a sign of encouragement to women," Haniel pointed out.

Vader stood and pulled something from his bag and tossed it at Haniel. "What about this?" he demanded.

Haniel opened what was tossed to him, seeing the necklace that Padmé had refused. His eyes widened at seeing it and knew the meaning well.

"She practically threw it in my face," Vader informed him. "No, she _did_ throw it at me, while I was sleeping," he corrected.

"Well just how did you present it to her?" Haniel asked.

"Does it matter?" Vader demanded.

"Women are extremely emotional and temperamental when they're pregnant," Haniel told him as though he were explaining it to a child.

"I don't remember Sonya being volatile," Vader pointed out.

"My second cousin didn't have a volatile bone in her body. She was always as sweet and tender as a gumball," Haniel told him softly. "She proved to be just what you needed at the time," he said closing the box and handing it back to it's owner. "Anakin, I tell you this because I do care about your well being, but also because I am worried. You need to let go, move on and let them rest in peace," he told him. "We're refueling on Sargon shortly, if you wanted to get off, this would be the time," he finished before taking his leave.

*~*~*

* * *

When Vader returned to the villa he could feel the silent stares of his staff and he could feel the somber mood of the house. Word seemed to spread however that he was back for just as he entered the wing he slept in, which happened to be the same wing that Padmé, Aidia and Dormé slept in, he was met with the sight of an impassive Dormé just between his and Padmé's rooms. The look Dormé had on her face was one of a feral feline protecting it's young. Her small stature, however fearless she seemed, did nothing to intimidate him and he continued onward in his path. His eyes flicked to his wife's door that Dormé stood before. "Is she in there?" he demanded, his tone speaking that he was undaunted by her stare.

"If you think I'm going to let you inside then you are mistaken," Dormé told her. "My mistress is in a delicate state and she does not need you upsetting her further!"

"Move aside," Vader ordered.

"No!" Dormé told him firmly.

Vader stepped up to her in an intimidating way. "Need I remind you that she is _my_ wife, this is _my_ house and I can easily have _you_ removed," he told her coolly.

"You do not scare me!" Dormé told him. "My concern does not lie with myself but my mistress! She had already miscarried once before if she miscarried again it will destroy her!" Dormé told him. "I will not let you distress her further!" she finished.

Vader stared at the handmaiden. "What do you mean she miscarried before?" he demanded.

Dormé's chin jutted out. "Three years ago, Milady was set to marry his lordship Kareem Macawi, she had recently found out that she was pregnant before she returned home and found his body along with the rest of his family. She became so hysterical that she miscarried, she locked herself up for weeks afterwards. Like then, she will see no one," she told him.

Vader knew the name Macawi all to well but he gave no hint to to it. "Well she'll see me even if I have to force you out of my way," he told her.

That was when Dormé barricaded herself against the door. "You'll have to kill me!" she declared fiercely.

"Out of my way!" Vader roared. That was when Dormé gave him a heated glare before she barely opened the door and for a minute he thought she was relenting, however before he could move, she slipped inside and closed the door. Vader strode forward and tried the knob only to find the door was locked. He let out a frustrated growl before reasoning that at some point the handmaiden would have to come out and he'll be able to make his move, he need only to be patient.

*~*~*

* * *

Patience was never one of his strong paints, Vader reflected, but over the years he had learned to cultivate it. He learned to use it for he had realized that patience was key to winning any battle of any kind and he was not the type of man who would lose a fight. So he waited tucked away in the shadows, all dark and brooding as he watched the door to his wife's rooms with a keen eye. Eventually his patience had won out and sometime in the dead of night, the handmaiden had left. He watched her tuck herself away into her own room and then he made his move. Swift as a robber, he slipped inside the darkened bedroom in utter silence. There was enough moonlight coming through the uncovered ornate window to fall across the bed. Padmé laid in the middle on her side. A holobook rested, on the pillow, just an inch from her outstretched hand resting near her check, her arm slightly curled. Her long chocolate curls spread about her on the pillow contrasting significantly with the milky bed linens. Her face was bathed in moonlight and held a peaceful expression to it in slumber. Her other hand curled tenderly around her middle where there was a noticeable curve.

It was the first time that Vader had even noticed it. It wasn't that he was blind, no, nor was it that he did not know what look for either. He just prayed for one to never be there, though on some level it was unavoidable. Truth be told, before he foolishly married her, the last woman he had been with, ironically, had been Ingrid and that illicit affair had produced the innocent child that peacefully sleep a few doors down. A child he had once vowed to never set eyes on nor think about. Which went to show just how well his best laid plans go astray. It seemed that he was forever doomed to a prolific life. That is if he still wanted to continue having a sexual relationship with his wife. But he would be a liar if he said he could live the rest of his life with an exquisite beauty for a wife and not even touch her ever again.

If the Emperor were to find out... A sudden fierce emotion completely alien to Vader bubbled up. He would not touch them, Vader would make sure of that. But where this fierce protectiveness was coming from was beyond his comprehension. He hadn't felt it for years. But there it was, clear as daylight. He would have to be careful about this, Vader decided as he stepped further into the room. Padmé laid close to the edge of the bed, as though subconsciously, she wanted to make room. Vader took a seat in a nearby chair and watched her sleep and he remembered when he had first met her and how he had done his best to forget her. But he didn't, he remembered her every day that his master wasn't around to suspect. Her kindness knew no bounds, her purity was unquestionable and it was what lured him to her, what he coveted.

His eyes left her sleeping face and moved to the curve around her middle where his child grew. Where _their_ child grew. He couldn't deny that the knowldge had the power to make him feel a strong pull in him. He couldn't deny that he _cared_. Though the extent of his feeling was undiscernable as of yet. Quitly and slowly, his hand reached out and rested on that curve and he could feel the life beneath his hand. He found himself unable to take his hand away and then he felt a small kick and then a small feeling of elation came over him. His child had let him know that he was there, _their_ child had recognized him, he was sure of it. However when he looked back to Padmé's face and he saw that she was awake.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Vader didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say or why he had come in the first place but then he recalled what Haniel had said as well as the handmaiden hours ago. He knew what he should say, but the words were like an alien dialect that he couldn't understand.

But he didn't get a chance to say anything for Padmé turned over with her back facing him. "Never mind, I don't want to hear it, just go away," she said.

Vader sat there for a minute. No one has ever told him to go away before, aside from the Emperor. Too many people feared him and knew that they would be killed for less. But Padmé didn't fear him or anyone, that much was clear. She cared about him instead but at this moment she didn't want him and he didn't know how to feel about that for he most definintely did. Deciding to do as she wished, Vader stood up and walked to the door. He stood in the doorway for a minute befor he looked back. "I'm sorry," he managed to get out before he left.

*~*~*

* * *

Doctor's orders was to remain in bed and avoid any more stress, so far Padmé had obeyed the orders, even if she hated remaining in bed. Almost loosing her baby was enough to make her follow orders. To say that she didn't want this baby was an understatement. She wanted it more than anything and the fear that she might have lost it terrified her. She prayed that she was not like her friend Breha Organa and that she could carry to term.

Resting a protective hand over her growing midsection, Padmé reflected how she never thought of being a mother until after her first miscarriage. She wanted to say that conceiving this baby was to prove that her marriage wasn't a farce in the eyes of the courts but the simple truth was more, she wanted this baby, she wanted her own baby. She had already loved Aidia as if she were her own, but Padmé deeply wanted her own baby. But it was clear that she had married a man who abhorred the thought of having children. He was literally forced to be a father to Aidia.

A knock on the door roused Padmé from her thoughts and she turned to see Dormé set aside her stitching to answer. Mrs. Ainbelli walked in with a tray in her hands and set it down for Padmé.

"Lord Vader has returned, Milady, do you wish to speak with him?" Mrs. Ainbelli asked.

"I don't think I can stomach it at the moment," Padmé told her, accepting the tray of food.

Mrs. Ainbelli nodded but instead of leaving, she sat down beside the bed. "He had his reasons for overreacting to the news," she started.

"It is because the man is devoid of feelings," Dormé interjected.

"Dormé," Padmé warned.

Mrs. Ainbelli gave the handmaiden a wry look. "Lord Vader has feelings, I assure, he just buries them," she said in defense of her employer. She turned back to Padme. "Milady, you do not know the histoy of this estate or what it's intent was for," she began.

"A place to get away fro a while," Padmé said automatically. "I have my own property for that purpose on Naboo," she said.

"Lord Vader intended to escape here, yes, but not for the intent you believe. He was intending on running away and disappearing to be with his daughter and her mother safely, four years ago," Mrs. Ainbelli told her.

"Aidia isn't even four..." Padmé's brows knitted together in question.

"I am not speaking of Miss Aidia, I am speaking of wee little Anya," Mrs. Ainbelli told her.

"Anya?" Padmé asked, her mind going to the locked up room and the tomb. She glanced at Dormé to see her interest piqued, too.

Mrs. Ainbelli nodded. "Lord Vader had gotten himself involved with a distant cousin of mine, Sonya, she saw beyond the scarred teenager and brought something out in him, when they were sixteen, they had a daughter, two years later he found this villa and had a guard he thought was loyal to him escort both Sonya and Anya here while he worked on staging his death for that monster. The guard however turned both Sonya and Anya to that monster where he killed them. The monster had himself trturing Anya to death recorded and delivered Sonya's body to her mother's doorstep while he hand delivered Anya's body to Lord Vader and forced him to watch the recording. Lord Vader later brought Anya's body here. He locked himself up with her in the room he had prepared for her for days holding her lifeless body to him, silently rocking back and forth. It took both my brother and Captain Dracorn to pry Anya's body from him so that she could be properly buried. Lord Vader hasn't been the same since. He hasn't let anyone get close to him, until you came," she explained. "Lord Vader would not be pleased that I told you this," she hastened to add.

"I won't tell him," Padmé assured her.

"You have to understand, Milady, what made him the way he is because if you can't then I fear that there might not be any hope for him. If you'll excuse me for being blunt, you are the best thing that had happened to him in years. We used to fear for him. He had locked himself away in pain and anger and then you come into his life, the changes are subtle at best but they're there and it is all because of you," Mrs. Ainbelli told her. She stood up then and gave a respectful nod before she left the room.

Dormé exchanged a look with Padmé when the housekeeper left. "What are you thinking, Milady?" she asked.

"I think I understand his reaction but I'm still not ready to deal with him," Padmé answered.

"I think that is wise. Who knows how he'll treat you when the doctor strictly ordered bed-rest until your second trimester," Dormé told her.

What Padmé didn't tell her was that Vader had already seen her and that he had apologized. But it still didn't change anything, did it?

*~*~*

* * *

Tracking Anakin Skywalker had proved to be so time consuming that it had taken up Obi-Wan's time during the waning days of the Republic and now it was what he put all his effort into with the destruction of the Jedi Order. Many Jedi had commented that he was obsessed with a phantom. but Obi-Wan knew without a doubt that Anakin was alive and somewhere. With Shmi Skywalker's confirmation, Obi-Wan felt partly vindicated and somewhat grim as those Jedi he had proven wrong were no longer alive. It had taken The entire hyperspace ride to the Capital for him to mull the information over in his head. He would have to speak to Senator Amidala to see if she had heard anything. Surely Anakin, who had a fondness for the senator, would have reached out to her. But when he happened upon her apartment through the maintnece shaft, he saw that it had been cleaned out of all personal belongings and imperial troops were standing guard. "Curious," he muttered, making his exit after observing them for a while. It appeared that the senator had disappeared rather that taken prisoner. It left Obi-Wan wondering if Anakin had reached out to her and she had gone with him to help. It was the sort of brash thing he would expect of her.

*~*~*

* * *

Gallinore had always brought about mixed feelings in Vader that he did his best to suppress. He normally only came here twice a year and they were always short visits. But since he brought Padmé and Aidia here he found himself returning more and more, of _wanting_ to return more and more. But with Padmé's refusal to see him, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. But her angry words kept returning to him. _"Go ahead, leave. Run away from everything that might upset you, take the cowards way out!"_ He didn't take the cowards way out, he never did, well, he told himself that. He wanted to prove her wrong, just for arguments sake.

Vader tried to take his mind off of this track and tried to make an effort at doing some work in his office, but a colorful bird perched by his window kept him distracted with memories best left forgotten. Memories that he would just as soon purge from his mind if at all possible. He stared at the bird hard, willing in his mind for it to go away but the offending creature stared back with what seemed to be matched intensity. Finally unable to stand the creature any longer, he stood, walked to the window and opened it to shoo it away, which effectively did the job, or so he thought. The bird merely perched on a light post a story down, staring up at him defiantly.

Vader frowned and moved to go back to what he was doing when he saw the lake in the distance through a clearing in the trees, as well as the small white marble tomb that faced the water. Vader sharply closed the window and made an attempt at closing the shutters but when they feel at the slightest touch, he settled for just closing the window from where he returned to his desk, this time the memories refusing to stick to the back burner of his mind until finally work seemed out of the question and he shut things down and stood up.

Vader didn't know where or what he was doing, his feet just carried him off to whatever destination until he found himself by the lake. More of Haniel's words came to mind. _"You need to let go, move on and let them rest in peace."_ But Vader didn't want to let go, it was the pain that gave him the edge he needed to move on, to kill Palpatine, it was what told him to be patient and wait for the right moment. But what would be the right moment for Padmé and Aidia, and this new child? How much longer until Palpatine found out about them too and killed them? Anya and Sonya were defenseless, Sonya knew nothing about fighting and so she could not fight back against Wyatt when he changed the plans. Padmé, he knew, could defend herself very well. But while pregnant?

It was odd, to be concerned for the safety of others. Vader had always had to rely on himself, he cared about no one's safety but his own. For if one could not take care of oneself, then perhaps it was their destiny to fall. Only the strong survive and are needed to for continuation of their species and the weak shall die off, such was nature. So why did he care if Senator Amidala couldn't save herself? Why did he care at all?

Unwanted, boyhood memories invaded his mind, of the first time he had met her, of her kindness. How she had treated him so extraordinarily despite knows that he was a slave and she a queen, how he was so very much beneath her that he should never have been allowed in her presence. But she did not see a slave, she saw _him_. But years later when they met again, she had treated him like a stranger, guardedly and only showed him the courtesy extended to a guest of a guest. It was lowering to see that he was beneath her after all. And then the night of the ball, when he approached her, he felt sure that she would not do so again, because it was now _she_ who was beneath him. It was she who should show him courtesy. But she didn't. She had shown that she wanted nothing to do with him and even after revealing himself to her, she still refused to see herself as beneath him, but rather an equal. She challenged him and he didn't know whether he should be furious or intrigued, so he was both. She appealed to him. And now she was so far under his skin that merely possessing her wasn't enough anymore. He wanted more. He wanted her to _want_ him. _More_ than want him. He wanted her to crave him, to... love him.

With that realization, Vader sat up straighter with a start. It was an impossibility. For someone so pure to love him, a being of darkness. But it was the impossibility that lured him in the most. And soon enough, he silently vowed, she would love him.

*~*~*

* * *

Aidia Wieland's life had gone up in a gust of wind. One day she was in the market with her mother, like any other day, when something knocked her mother down and she could feel her drastically weaken before a strange man and woman, fleeing from a bad man, came over, somehow knowing her mother. Aidia, terrified, heard her mother ask the strange man to take her before she was no more. Aidia was unable to process this before she was wisked up and away. The strange woman was very nice even if she too was scared and she comforted Aidia. Aidia would later learn that the strange man was actually her never-before-seen Daddy even if he was mean at first. But the strange woman who gave her the warmth her mother had done made her daddy nice and even married him and became her new mommy. It would have been greatly confusing for a three year old, but Aidia _felt_ that it was right. It was easy to accept _because_ it felt right. Her daddy needed her and so did her new mommy. Her daddy also needed her new mommy.

He was here but Aidia didn't go to him right away, he was upset and something told her not to go to him immdiatly even if it hurt. But now she felt a push to go to him. She found him outside by a some water. She followed the pull to him and saw him sitting alone and facing the water. She didn't make her presance known at first, she hit behind a white stone squar, holding something precious, something connected to her and her dady, but not alive, fleshy, but not alive. She watched him silently, he was in pain, like he was out here too long.

Silently and softly she left the stone square with the fleshy thing that wasn't alive inside it and crawled up on the stone bench next to her daddy and curled into him. He didn't notice her right away but when he did, he didn't look at her, his hand just gently brushed down from the top of her head to her back, glossing over her blond curls. Finally she spoke. "It's be okay, Daddy," she said, looking up at him.

He then looked at her. His eyes held hers, his stare the kind that would make someone uncomfortable, like he was seeing past her, but she wasn't uncomfortable, she felt warm. Looking in them, she saw him and he was love to her but he didn't know it.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Playing. Adriana said I should stay out of the way," she said.

"Why is that?" Vader asked, like he was trying to recall who Adriana was.

"Because Mommy needs to be soothed. Something bad happened and she has to stay in bed for a while," Aidia told him. "Will I upset her?" she asked innocently.

Her daddy looked at her for a moment before speaking. "I don't see how you would," he said thoughtfully before an idea came to him. "Come, let's see if there is something you could make to make her feel better," he said before standing up.

Aidia didn't have a lot of time to spend with her daddy and to eagerly took whatever time that he offered her. She lifted her arms up and allowed him to pick her up and carry her back to the house, feeling safe in his arms.

*~*~*

* * *

When Padmé woke up, she woke to the sound of the chirping of three colorfull birds outside her window. Judging by the brightness of the sunlight coming through her window it was possibly the ninth hours of the time cycle. As Padmé sat up in bed against the headbored. She reached for the book that she had started the night before but before she could get into the book, there was a knock on the door. Judging that Vader wouldn't knock, he never did, she calmly called for whoever it was to enter. She saw Adriana open the door with an amused smile on her face as Aidia concentrated on carefully carrying an ornate serving tray with food and drink on it with a glass filled with water and some wild flowers bursting out of it. It wasn't an artistically arrainged boquet but it was still beautiful.

Padmé smiled as she watched Aidia carefully reach up to place the tray on the end table before climbing up on the bed. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning Mommy," Aidia said cheerfully.

It always warmed Padmé's heart that Aidia was so accepting of her and freely called her by that title. "Is that for me?" she asked, seeing the tray of food, a pleantiful amount of it to be more exact.

Aidia nodded her head up and down. "Ah huh," she said. "Daddy said I should bring it to you," she said brightly.

"He did?" Padmé asked, keeping the suspicion from her voice. For she was sure that there was a motive behind it.

"Daddy made it," Aidia told her. "I helped and I picked you some flowers too from near the water," she added proudly.

"Really?" Padmé asked surprised. She looked up at Adriana.

"Lord Vader sometimes cooks for himself when he's here, Milady, he's eating his own portion as we speak," Adriana told her. "He gave the cook the day off," she added.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "That was kind of him," she said and pulled the tray over to her and looked at Aidia. "There is just too much here for me to eat by mmyself, would you like some, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Daddy said I could eat with you," she said, snuggling up closer to Padmé. "He was sad but making us breakfast made him feel better," she said innocently.

"He was sad?" Padmé asked.

"Ah huh," Aidia bobbed her head up and down. "He sad because of what happened," she said.

"Really?" Padmé asked. "Did he say that?" she asked.

"He didn't have to, I just know," Aidia told her looking at her with her father's eyes.

Padmé had learned in a short time not to doubt anything that Aidia said, but she also saw the plot here. She knew well enough that Vader had sent Aidia in here with the intent to get her to forgive him. The problem was that she already had. "Well, maybe when we're done we should thank your father for making us breakfast," she said.

Aidia smiled brightly before she grabbed a piece of meat and began to munch on it.

* * *

My wording in this chapter "As swift as a robber" is in reference to the VELOCIRAPTOR (veh-loss-ih-RAP-tor) "Swift Robber" (Latin _velocis_ = swift + _raptor_ = robber, referring to its speed and its grasping hands)

As a child I was a dinosaur and prehistoric life buff and every now and then I'll research them again. But yeah, this is a dinosaur reference that I put in. I chose the Velociraptor because of it's predatory skills, rumored(at least I can't recall any confirmation) intelligence, and swiftness. Some characteristics I believe Darth Vader to have. You should too if you really think about it.


	13. Romancing the Wife

**A/N:** _Since I was away for a while, I decided to give you guys a treat and a quick update from the last. Though I think that either people lost interest in the story due to my absence or you thought the last chapter was another authors note since I replaced the AN I posted with the last chapter. Well if you haven't read the last chapter then by my count, you have about 36 pages to read, lucky you!_

_However, this story is getting to the point where I will up the rating for the next chapter so be prepared for an intense chapter.  
_

* * *

Vader ate his morning meal in the confines of his office while tried to detail out his plan to make his wife fall for him. It a challenge that he knew was impossible and impossible challenges were the most interesting and entertaining. There were no reason for him to succumb himself, there was no danger. But there was no danger in her being in love with him. The beauty in love with the monster, it sounded like a fairy tale that Sonya had gotten to read to Anya years ago. Something for which Vader was planning would only happen in fairy tales, but Vader was determined to make it a reality. Even if it was one-sided. A little voice wondered how Padmé would feel if her love was never returned. But Vader promptly ignored it.

As Vader finished his meal and jotted down his instructions and his game plan, he was interrupted when Captain Dracorn entered the room.

"I suppose you're now avoiding her. But you could have stayed away to do that," Captain Dracorn started. "You know the staff is in a tizzy over your little spat. When a normal husband finds out his wife is pregnant he is ecstatic, but you have a hissy fit and shout accusations!" he paused to take a breath before speaking again. "The good lady is very well beloved, she has a kind heart, and for some reason she puts up with you, she even likes you and and loves your daughter enough to marry you! Starts knows she may well be the best thing to happen to you in years! You should be grovelling to her! You should bend over backwards just to make her happy!"

Vader was only partially listening to Dracorn's rant as he thought of a strategy for his plan. "What is it, do you suppose, that makes women the most happy? What is it that they take pleasure in?" he asked thoughtfully, interrupting the captain's rant.

Dracorn masked a blank look at the odd question. "If you want her to be happy, then perhaps you should treat her with the courtesy she deserves as your wife," the captain told him, keeping to his rant instead of getting distracted.

Vader sat back in his seat and passed a palm sized globe from one hand to the other. "A wife. How does one treat one, really then?" he asked.

"Well, My Lord, many husbands treat their wives with love and respect, they show that they care with words and actions," Dracorn told him, not entirely sure where this was going.

"And the wives, they are easily swayed?" Vader asked.

"More often than not," Dracorn told him.

"Then tell me, what kind of words or actions do husbands use to sway their wives?" Vader asked.

"Well," Dracorn began. "The words are used to express that they care, something that I know you are not capable of just now, if you are asking for yourself, Sir," he started.

"Then actions?" Vader asked.

"Make her something to eat or drink, take the time to learn just how she enjoys it and what she enjoys," Dracorn told him and watched as his boss jotted it down. He was certainly bemused by this but knew better to say so or show so. "Pay attention to her and make it known that you pay attention to her, give her something special and to a woman like My Lady, what doesn't cost money is special," he advised. He then made a bow and turned to leave, shaking his head as he left the room. Vader barely took notice.

*~*~*

Sometime in mid-morning, Vader was told that his wife wanted to speak to him and so, taking this as an opportunity to start phase one of his plan, he dropped what he was doing, which wasn't much, and arrived at her room. As he entered without knocking, he paused in the doorway to take in the sight. She wore a white silk organza gown that was embroidered and buttoned down the front with silk buttons one inch in size. The sleeves were loose-fitting and buttoned together along the arms at the elbows. She sat on a chaise lounge chair at a slight angle as she read. she had one knee bent up, and looked very relaxed, her white silk slipper exposed against the sage cushion. Her dark chocolate curls flowed down in a free river, contrasting against the cream of her skin and the white off her light from the window flowed around her making her truly look as if she were an angel.

Then she closed her book down and looked at him. "I wanted to thank you for breakfast," she told him.

"I have recently been told that it would please you to have breakfast made for you," Vader told her. "If there is anything that you particularly favor I could have it brought here," he added.

"I'm content with what is here," Padmé told him.

"It would be no problem if you really did want something."

Padmé gave him a calculating look. "Don't go out of your way on my account," she told him as she set the book in her hands aside.

"What is it that you are reading?" Vader asked curiously.

"Oh, just some old-fashioned romance fiction," Padmé told him dismissively.

"Do you enjoy it?" Vader asked, speaking of the book.

"It isn't the type of thing that I normally read, but it keeps my mind busy," Padmé told him.

Vader looked at her blankly. "It isn't your book?" he asked, surprised.

"It came from the library in the house. I was surprised to find a whole wall filled with them," Padmé told him honestly.

"I don't read for pleasure, the library came with the house, the previous owner took most of his books with him when he left," Vader told her honestly.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "The library is bursting with books, where did they come from if you don't like to read?"

"Perhaps the servants..." Vader started, not liking where this was going.

Padmé picked the book back up. "This and many other have never been read before, there was dust collecting in them," she pointed out.

"Appearances, a stocked library give the image of a home..."

"Anakin..."

"Has the doctor given you any nutritional requirements?" Vader asked, changing the subject.

"I have a list of instructions, Mrs. Wearthers has a copy as well," Padmé told him.

"What..."

Padmé stopped him. "Is there a point to you're questions?" she asked.

Vader didn't respond right away, taking his time to formulate a response. "I want to make sure that you have everything you need, that you are comfortable," he said finally.

"By bombarding me with incessant questions?" Padmé asked.

"I've been informed that it would please you," Vader told her.

"So you assume that it would please me if you nagged me with pointless questions?" Padmé asked, pointedly, her eyes narrowing, a clear sign of agitation.

"No, I..." Vader started, sensing her agitation, somehow he had gotten it all wrong.

"How would you feel if I nagged you with questions all the time?" Padmé asked, standing. "How about I ask you about all the little things that you want to keep neatly tucked inside yourself?" she needled. "How about I ask you why you felt the need to have a retreat that your master knows nothing about?"

"I was merely trying to see to your needs but if you choose to fault me for it..." Vader told her. "If you require anything else..."

"I find your sincerity lacking. You go on and on about how you were informed of this or that but you don't say that you thought of it yourself. As though you were pushed into this. I refuse to accept false sincerity!" Padmé told him.

"I am new at this sort of thing," Vader told her, trying to keep his calm. "I thought it best to seek the advice of others."

"So you have others tell you how to run your life?" she asked pointedly.

"I thought that you women considered the thought better than the results?" Vader retorted.

"Not all women are the same. It would behoove you not to treat us like an experiment." Padmé told him.

"I am not treating you like an experiment!" Vader snapped. "If I were then I'd tie you down in the mines of Kessel and replace your bloodstream with chemically altered plant poisons to turn you into a super war soldier," he told her darkly.

"I know about Anya!" Padmé blurted out.

Vader's eyes narrowed. "Where did you hear that name?" he asked flatly.

"Does it matter?" Padmé asked, subdued a little. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"That name is forbidden," Vader told her.

Padmé took a deep breadth. "You know, I just wish that you would open up to me," she said.

Vader looked at her for a long moment before he turned towards the window, strode over to it and stared out of it broodingly. Was that it then? Is that what it took to make her happy? But of course, Sonya had been the same way.

"You hold yourself apart from the galaxy, I can see that, it must be so lonely," Padmé said, looking at him.

"I have learned the consequences of getting too close to another," Vader told her in that all-too-familiar emotionless voice.

"You must have loved her to still be in pain over her death," Padmé said empathetic.

"I didn't," Vader told her honestly, knowing for whom she was speaking.

Padmé looked at him at that. "But you refuse to speak of her," she pointed out.

"Sonya was my friend, I confided everything to her, she died for it," Vader told her and turned to her at last. "It was foolish and selfish to involve her. But she refused to go away, no matter how much I told her to forget me. She wanted me to know what it was to be loved, she tried to teach me but she was wrong to," he said, speaking the words for the first time.

"You had a child with her, there had to be some feelings," Padmé pointed out.

"What do you know of it?" he demanded, harsher than what was truly meant.

"Just that the Emperor killed them," Padmé answered.

"He has spies everywhere," Vader told her. "Spies within my own," he finished.

Padmé stood and walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "You know now what to expect, let me in, Ani," she softly pleaded.

It was dangerous and he didn't want to involve her, but at the same time he felt a stirring that told him to do so. "You will die as she did," he pointed out.

"I am already in that danger. I cannot be anymore involved than I already am," she pointed out.

"And if he capture you, and has you held in place, forcing you to watch as he torture your child to death?" Vader asked harshly.

"I will show him that I am not a helpless victim and that I give as good as I get," Padmé told him fiercely.

Vader turned away from her again, putting distance between them. "You say that now," he pointed out darkly. "You do not know what it does to you," he told her coldly. "I made a decision then. When I was forced to watch and left with the body of a dead child, I never wanted to be a father again," he told her harshly. "I didn't want Aidia, when Ingrid showed her to me, I refused her. What makes you think I won't do it again?" he demanded pointedly.

"Because I know that you love Aidia and that you loved Anya and you will love this baby as well," Padmé told him stubbornly.

"You have too much faith."

"I have just enough," Padmé challenged.

Not liking where this conversation was going and knowing that it would be destructive to the plan, he turned to leave. "I will be gone again for two weeks," he informed her, knowing that it would appease her to be informed beforehand and then he left her alone.

*~*~*

Padmé sat up in bed while Dormé concentrated on some stitching for Aidia, Padmé concentrated on some stitching herself, but not for herself or for Aidia. She had begun to start stitching together some things for her baby. She didn't know yet if her baby was going to be a boy or a girl, she hoped for a boy but somehow felt that there would be another girl Vader certainly had a track record for girls. She dearly hoped for a boy. But to be safe, she started to make things for both a boy and a girl.

The two women worked in companionable silence before it was broken by Dormé who could keep her silence no longer. "You haven't said anything about Lord Vader in a week," she pointed out.

"I haven't had anything to say, I've just been going over everything I have learned in my head," Padmé told her.

"About Anya?" Dormé asked.

Padmé nodded. "Anakin lost a child, Dormé, she was murdered in front of him, tortured. I can't help but to think of how much he suffered. It explains so much. His reluctance to open himself up, his attitude and how he reacted when he found out about the baby," she finished her sentence by placing a hand on her stomach.

"So you have decided to forgive him?" Dormé asked.

"I think that I should," Padmé told her. "It wouldn't be good for the baby if I didn't, and besides, I don't want to fight anymore. I want Aidia and this baby to see a good relationship between myself and their father. I have to make an effort for them, and I have to reach out to Anakin for his sake as well," she finished.

Dormé set down her stitching and looked at her. "I can't hold so much against him, Milady, knowing what I know. But if he ever hurts you, he'll have me to deal with," she told her.

Padmé took her hand and smiled. "It feels so good to have you as a friend, Dormé," she said warmly.

At that moment a knock was heard on the door. Dormé opened up the door to see Aidia holding a very large bouquet of exotic flowers. Laughing, she assisted the child inside. "Aidia has brought you something, Milady," she said.

"Oh, Aidia, they are beautiful," Padmé said taking the bouquet and seeing a card stuck inside them.

"They're from Daddy," Aidia said as she climbed up to sit next to Padmé, curling into her side.

Padmé took the car as Dormé set the flowers down on a table in the room. She read the card and shook her head and set it aside. She then smiled at Aidia. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Aidia bobbed her head up and down, her blond curls bouncing about her head. "Ah huh," she said.

"Then why don't you have Mrs. Wearthers put something together," Padmé suggested.

"Okay, Mommy!" Aidia said scampering to do so.

Dormé picked up the card and clicked her tongue. "Conniving," she said. "Using a child in such a manner."

"No one ever said he wasn't," Padmé told her.

*~*~*

Mrs. Wearthers and Mrs. Ainbelli sat planning the meals together in the wake of their employer's departure when Captain Dracorn entered. "Well, Ladies, it may be official, our lord and boss seems to be besotted," he said as he joined them.

Mrs. Ainbelli looked at him. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Captain Dracorn looked at both women. "He was asking me what would make the lady happy. He is quite intent on pleasing her. It is my official statement that he truly cares for her," he told them.

Mrs. Wearthers gained a glint in her eye. "Well this is a development. Perhaps we should help him along," she said.

"Delana, you are such a shameless matchmaker," Mrs Ainbelli tisked.

"Do you want in on it or not?" Mrs. Wearthers asked.

"Those two do seem like they need some help," Mrs. Ainbelli agreed. "Garth? are you in?" she asked, looking at Captain Dracorn.

"Ladies, are you asking me to participate in a conspiracy against Lord Vader?" Dracorn asked, aghast, a hand over his heart.

"For his own good, yes," both women answered.

"He'll kill us all," Dracron declared.

"He'll thank us," Mrs. Wearthers said.

"And he'll know happiness," Mrs. Ainbelli said. "I honestly never thought I'd see him this close to happiness again. Why he seemed like a differrent person than he has been these past four years. Both Miss Aidia and the lady bring something wonderful out of him," she said.

"I concur," Dracron said. "They are the best thing to happen to him," he said before the three of them began to plan out their matchmaking scheme.

*~*~*

**_Two weeks later_**

When Vader returned to Gallinore, he was met with a warmer welcome than the time before. He had returned with a purpose. He was determined to follow through with his plan to make Padmé Amidala love him even if it killed him. He had spent the past two weeks with his spies; The Emperor still did not know where Padmé was or anything else about what was going on. It was a fact that Vader knew to be the truth when the Emperor demanded to speak to him and became angered by Vader's seeming failure. But Vader had been able to convince him of his movements and strategy for weeding out the traitorous senator, none of it conventional. But Vader had assured his master that it would be effective and that it was best that the systems be taken by surprise or that it might take covert operations to weed her out of her hiding place. The Emperor agreed after mulling it over. In the meantime, Vader had charged his best agent with fabricating evidence to frame another for the Emperor's death in secret.

Now as he entered the house, he was treated with the same amount of respect as he normally would, unlike the looks of contempt from his staff that had been the norm since Aidia and Padmé had taken up residence. He had spend some time reading up on how to romance a woman and had issued an order to have a bouquet of flowers sent to his wife, indicating that he had returned. He even had a card with the words: 'Forgive me' with them. He hoped that it would prompt her to forgive him for his angry words, that it would placate her. He hoped to have her in love with him by the time the Emperor died.

In the meantime, he decided to first pay a visit to his wife to let her know that he had returned. And as luck would have it, he spotted the handmaiden outside by the pool keeping Aidia busy though a second story window as he made his way to his wife's room. He paused in thought for a moment, wondering if she would appreciate it if he knocked. Unable to come to a decision on the matter, he reasoned it was best to ask and instead walked into the room without an announcement and paused as soon as he entered taking in the sight before him.

Not expecting a visitor, Padmé was just getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her. She looked at Vader startled first before she composed herself. "You're back early," she noted.

"I thought you were on bed-rest," Vader asked.

"I just took a bath, I am allowed to bathe," Padmé told him.

"Unassisted?"

Padmé's eyes narrowed. "I am pregnant, not an invalid," she told him testily.

"Isn't bed rest strictly for bed?" Vader asked.

"It is unhealthy to stay in bed twenty-four hours a day. Movement is required for the body's blood-circulatory system," Padmé told him.

"I didn't know that," Vader admitted. He watched her as she moved towards the bed and dropped the towel from her body before reaching for the bed-gown on the bed. The sight of his wife's naked body sent a jolt of lust through his body despite the changes in her body that were fairly noticeable due to the pregnancy. He noticed that start of a swell to her abdomen among other things. He should leave well enough alone, but the knowledge that she legally belonged to him and was bearing his child only fueled his desire for her. "Did you get the flowers?" he asked, trying to keep his mind off of what he wanted to do to her.

Padmé slipped on the bed-gown and sat down on the bed, sliding to a position where she was sitting against the head-bored before reaching for the covers. "Yes I did," she told him.

Vader moved to assist her. "Well?" he asked.

"They were beautiful, and the note was a nice touch," Padmé told him. "But I suppose that you are fishing for forgiveness, which you have. Though sending Aidia in here to bring them to me was very sneaky and underhanded," she put in.

Feeling smug, Vader shrugged and said, "Well it worked didn't it?"

Padmé narrowed her eyes at him. "You did exhaust your efforts, you know. I had already decided to forgive you because fighting with you is pointless and going to cause harm to the baby, so I forgave you, not for anything that you deserved, but because it was better for myself and the baby," she told him. "Though if you are intent on being forgiven and being on my good-side, then perhaps you shouldn't do anything to upset me," she pointed out.

Vader frowned. When he was about to make a retort, he bit his tongue instead. He had a goal and he usually never did anything to compromise his goals. If he wanted her to love him then fighting with her was out of the question. It would upset her and she might loose the baby and then she would not forgive him. So he chose his words carefully. "And what is it that would please you?" he asked.

Padmé looked at him. He was trying, she could see that, and she could also see that she should take advantage of this side of him. "We'll discuss that after you return with something eat, we're very hungry," she told him with a smile as she rubbed her middle.

"You want me to get you something to eat?" Vader asked.

"I want you to eat with me as well," Padmé told him.

"Very well," Vader said before taking his leave.

Vader was bristling when he entered the kitchen to grab some food. The cook, Mrs. Wearthers and the housekeeper, Mrs. Ainbelli were there sitting at the island counter, both stopped their conversation as he entered. Vader barely paid attention to them as he grumbled to himself while he grabbed a couple Geldan sun-apples, Pallies, some Dorian passion fruit, a couple shuura fruit, and put them on a tray with a knife and fork. He then set about pouring the glasses of Tangerette juice. At the same time he muttered the word: "Women," in an aggravated tone.

Mrs. Ainbelli smiled for a moment at Mrs. Wearthers knowingly. "Is something the matter, Lord Vader?" she asked.

"No," Vader answered testily.

"I haven't seen you this unsettled before, Lord Vader," Mrs. Wearthers noted.

It struck Vader that his staff might know more than they let on and he turned to them. Two women. Two women who could tell him what another might like. Still he said nothing.

"Is that for the lady?" Mrs. Wearthers continued.

"Yes," Vader answered rather shortly.

Mrs. Wearthers instantly brightened as she went over to the conservator. "I have been meaning to try these out on the lady, Captain Haniel sent us brushsles of these from that moon on Endor, he suggested dipping these berries in chocolate, he was unsure of what they were called, the natives seems to speak some ancient dielect from his report. If they meet with hers and your approval, Captain Haniel was hoping to set up a vineyard full of these berries and others he had found there and distribute them all over the galaxy," she waved a hand. "He is calling it his retirement plan," she said as though she considered the idea to be frivolous.

She talked in such a quick and breezy manner that had Vader suspicious and as he inspected the chocolate dipped berries she had set down on the platter. He could not detect anything suspicious about the berries themselves, which meant that it was only the cook's motives that were suspicious. Deciding to let this play out and catch her in her own web later on, he kept his suspicions to himself. Instead he left the kitchen with the food without saying a word.

*~*~*

Jix didn't come to being the top spy and henchman for Darth Vader easily. Granted it was a chance encounter that gave Jix the opportunity he had. Saving Vader's life and offering up his services in exchange that Vader left Aridus and the local Chubbits alone due to the great respect he had for their shelter after his escape from Kessel. Since that fateful bargain, he had gone out of his way to prove his worth. He had earned his place in the line of spies and henchmen. His duties were to be the first to know a breech in security against the Emperor's spies and to act accordingly. It was for this reason that Jix had the moisture farm owned by the Lars family firmly staked out and a team positioned. Word was reaching the Emperor that Shmi Skywalker very well may be alive and they had to act quickly to get her to safety. And as soon as the figure of Shmi Skywalker emerged from the house. He motioned for his men to move. Soon enough he had the woman swarmed and security forces were going inside, bringing out the other occupants. Two men and another woman.

"What is the meaning of this!" Cliegg Lars demanded.

"We are under orders from Lord Vader to bring Shmi Skywalker into custody," Jix informed them.

The older woman seemed to pale. "I haven't done anything!" she protested fearfully.

"Ma'am, you are not under arrest, you are being moved to a safer location. News is traveling to the Emperor as we speak that you are alive when he had given orders for your execution some time ago. If you are not moved quickly you and the rest of your family will die," Jix told her.

"And what about my family?" Shmi asked.

"They will not be harmed as long as they convince the emperor that you are lost, Five of Lord Vader's men will be left in place to act as farm hands to offer protection, but if this plan is to work, you will have to come with us," Jix told her. Seeing her reluctance, he knew what card he had to deal. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small carved piece of wood. He walked over to her and handed it to her. "You can trust us," he assured her.

Shmi looked down at the carving and recognized the craftsmanship, as well as the carvings and she knew. "I will come with you," she told him.

"Shmi..." Cliegg said worriedly.

Shmi walked over to him and placed a hand over his heard, feeling his arms around her. "I'll be safe, Clieeg. Ani will make sure of it," she told him quietly and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Return to me when this is over," he told her softly before releasing her.

Shmi turned to Jix. "I'm ready," she told him.

*~*~*  
Obi-Wan had decided to sneak his way to Naboo. Being the supposed homeworld of the Emperor, Naboo was just as heavily guarded and just as dangerous as Coruscant had become. It a deep contrast to the way it had once been. Thirteen years prior Queen Amidala had fearlessly defeated a enemy occupation of her planet, freeing and uniting the people and coinciding cultures of her home. Now everything that she had spent eight years building had been completely stripped away. Naboo no longer had her freedom and was an occupation the the Empire and as tradition-less as Tatooine. On the very throne that Amidala had reigned now sat an imperial puppet. Obi-Wan wondered how his long time friend dealt with the loss.

Carefully, in the disguise of night, he made his way to the Naberrie home. If he knew Padmé at all, he knew that her family would have some sort of clue. Once he had arrived at the home in question, he was quickly and quietly ushered in by Ruwee Naberrie.

"Master Kenobi, I'm not all that surprised to see you," Ruwee said as Jobal had the blinds drawn on all the windows in the house.

"You're not?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"No, when Padmé contacted us on a secure line she explained some things, namely that her life was once again put in danger and that a mutual friend came to her aid to take her to safety," Ruwee informed him.

"Does this friend have a name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's Anakin. Our daughter was right all these years when she said that he was alive. But she refused to tell us much else, just that we would understand when she could," Jobal told him.

"How often has she made contact?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just once. She told us that we are safer not knowing anything more," Jobal answered.

"Do you still have the signal?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The feed hasn't deleted yet," Ruwee told him.

"Perhaps I can put a trace on it. It is important that I find them," Obi-Wan suggested.

"I would feel better if you could," Jobal told him, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

"I'll show you where it is," Ruwee said, motioning for Obi-Wan to follow him.

When Vader returned to Padmé's room, he found her sitting waiting for him in the same position that he left her in. She smiled warmly at him and patted the spot beside her. "Sit with me," she requested.

Feeling smug that his plan was working so far, Vader complied, taking the indicating spot, setting the tray between them. "Does this please you that much?" he asked.

"I'm entitled a moment to enjoy your company, am I not? Beside I want to talk," Padmé told him as she took a piece of fruit and bit into it. "Shuura is my favorite," she informed him.

"I wasn't aware," Vader admitted as he grabbed a pallie and began to peal the rind from it with the knife before eating it. "Eating in bed isn't something I particularly enjoy," he told her.

"Well, we'll just have to change that," Padmé told him decisively. "My sister and I used to picnic in bed on stormy days when we were children. We would prepare some food and drinks. Pulled our beds together, and turn them into a fortress where we would then have our meal and play games," she told him.

"You enjoyed that?" Vader asked, not seeing the enjoyment of make believe.

"Oh we loved it," Padmé laughed. "Sometimes we would hit each other with our pillows," she told him.

"That doesn't sound enjoyable," Vader told her.

Padmé looked at him, her expression unreadable. "Perhaps I should re-educate you on the matter," she suggested.

"I don't think that you can sway me otherwise," Vader told her.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow challenging. "Would you like to wager on it?" she asked.

Vader rose an eyebrow. "Do I look like a betting man?" he asked.

Padmé chuckled. "Yes," she told him and leaned closer. "Tonight, lets make a fortress out of this bed and have dinner here, along with Aidia, and see how enjoyable it is. If you still don't enjoy yourself, then you get to say I told you so. If I win the wager and you do enjoy yourself, , then you have to wait on me for a week, and that means doing everything I ask," she bargained.

"I win, and I get more than to say I told you so," Vader countered.

"You can pick your prize then," Padmé agreed. "Do we have a wager?" she asked.

"I'll win," Vader told her. "I always do."

Padmé merely smiled. "We'll see," she said confidently.

Vader, Padme and Aidia eat dinner as a family. After Aidia falls asleep, both Vader and Padme talk about stuff -bloody_ 3/25/10 1:57 PM

The first to make their enjoyment known at the dinner plans was Aidia who just beamed with delight at the transformation that Padmé's bed had gone under. Around the bed, a tent had been set up, made up completely of colorful bedding and well-placed cousinsa tray full of finger food was placed in the middle of the bed, the fire from the fireplace the only light in the room. Aidia practically squealed with delight at the idea of eating in bed before being reminded that it wasn't, it was a fortress.

Vader listened and watched the interaction between his wife and his daughter, assaulted by the pure affection that they had for one another. he believed that Aidia had gotten over her mother's loss amiably, with Padmé's help, no doubt. Making Padmé a permanent figure if Aidia's life had to have been the one good thing he could do for his daughter. Aidia was an exceptional child, that much was clear. She was already highly in-tune with the force, bright, and accepting of the circumstances around her and she was only three. No doubt Padmé already realized this. A dark thought came to him then. Aidia possessed great potential, more so than what Anya possessed. Palpatine would surly exploit his daughter in any way he could. Vader would kill him first. He would not let Palpatine touch his child-children now. For this reason alone, Palpatine must die soon.

Suddenly a pillow was thrown at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He looked over to see Aidia giggling and Padmé smiling. The way that Aidia was giggling with her fists at her mouth to suppress her giggling.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join us?" Padmé.

Vader picked the pillow up off the floor and set it down at a corner of the bed just as she saw Aidia take another pillow and smack Padmé with it in the stomach. He grew concerned over the baby much to his chagrin but Padmé only laughed.

She reached for his hand. We have a wager, Anakin, you can't win if you chicken out," she teased.

"Are you implying that I'm afraid?" her asked mildly.

"Come on Daddy! Mommy says we can't eat without you," Aidia told him.

Vader thought about it for a moment, knowing that the baby needed nourishment and if his wife was intent on waiting for him, then he shouldn't keep them waiting. So he sat down on the bed, Aidia between him and Padmé.

Aidia offered him a big smile before becoming the first to pluck something from the tray and start to eat. Vader found himself enjoying himself with this childish activity they were playing much to his surprise, getting sucked into the little family scene. It was something he had never had before and it intrigued him, more than that, it kept him interested. For a moment he could feel what a normal life could have been like as they ate their meal. No matter how he had gotten involved, he remained an observer, watching both his daughter and his wife, sometimes unable to feel as though this was all real. As Aidia fell in a fit of giggles when Padmé tickled her, his wife looked over at him and smiled. Her smiles were genuine and illuminated her entire face, making her look even more beautiful.

It was quite some time before Aidia was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. Vader moved to pick her up so he could put her to bed when Padmé put a hand over his arm to stop him.

"She can stay," she said quietly. Vader nodded as he watched her lay down. "She misses you when you're not here," she said.

"That can't be helped," Vader told her.

"She mentioned a grandmother who she misses a week ago," Padmé told him.

"I wasn't aware that Ingrid had any living relatives," Vader said indifferently.

Padmé looked at him then. "What if she comes looking for Aidia?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll take care of it," Vader told her.

Padmé wasn't reassured by his words, they could mean anything. But she didn't say anything to them. "When you're not here, where is it that you go? I know that the Emperor has you looking for me," she asked.

"I spend time on the _Exactor_ or I take a ship and just fly through space," Vader answered honestly.

Padmé smiled. "You still like to fly," she noted pleased. "Have you seen every star like you once told you wanted to?" she asked.

"Not yet," Vader answered candidly.

Padmé sat up. "But you will," she said knowingly.

"I will," Vader agreed, suppressing a yawn.

Padmé took his hand and laid back down. "Stay here tonight," she requested.

Vader merely nodded as he laid down next to her, Aidia placed in the middle. Anyone who could see them now would see them as a happy family, but Vader knew it was far from the truth. But somewhere deep inside, he wished it could be the truth. With that internal admission, he fell asleep there.

*~*~*  
_**One Week Later**_

Shmi had no idea where she was being taken until she felt the ship's engines start rumbling beneath her and felt the landing. The man, whom she learned was Jix showed her out of the ship and into a circle of thick tropical foliage. Jix lead her towards a pathway in the dense rain-forest that seemed to twine this way and that, seeming to be like a maze to anyone who hadn't walked it before. Every now and then black armored guards bearing a red 'V' on their chest stood in formation, giving a forbidding feeling to any newcomer. Finally the path opened up to reveal a large four story white sandstone villa dotted with ornate and colorful tile work. the courtyard was all tile, large white slabs mixed in with hand cut and pieced together smaller tiles to create designs in large areas, making intricate floral patterns within large bricks. The courtyard was surrounded by three walls of the villa, reaching two stories tall of open space, the ceiling made out of hand carved wood. There was a cascading fountain that lead into a sunken part of the courtyard with benches built into steps on one side and a flower bed on the other. The fountain stretched from a circular pond with a raised dais for trickling water and then flowed in a six foot long trench that cascaded down into a small waterfall and into a another pool in the sunken part of the courtyard. There were four steps up to the highest part of the courtyard that led into the front doors of the villa. Potted plants dotted around the courtyard and an ornate brass chandelier hung over the fountain. Surrounding the fountain was four stone pillars with arches between each one to support the third floor of the villa above. It was a breathtaking secret palace.

Shmi followed Jix inside the villa with an interior as equally breathtaking as the exterior. Shmi was lead to a common room before she was to to wait before she was left alone. If she were to be a prisoner, then there could be worse prisons. She had heard of them. Deciding to wait patiently, she took a seat , picking at her rough earthen clothes. She wished for a better wardrobe to fit in here. She hated the thought of being presented like this in such luxury. Feeling self conscious, she kept trying to smooth out the fabric of her dress, to smooth down her hair before she heard the sound of returning footsteps. Standing, she clasped her hands before her before she was greeted by the sight of her son. He was dressed in a thin black tunic, black trousers and black tall boots, looking every bit the part of being inside such luxury.

"Anakin!" she cried happily rushing over to her son and pulling him into her arms. "I have been so worried," she breathed, reaching up to cup his face, turning it at different angles to make sure that there had been no harm. She then smoothed down some of his hair. "Anakin, what is going on, I want the truth, now," she demanded.

"The truth is rather complected. It is safer if you didn't know everything. The Emperor is too careful and too paranoid for his own good. I have learned to plan according to his every move and the every move of his spies. I will explain everything once it is safer to do so. For now, this is the only place where you can be safe. I have a room being set up for you as we speak as well as a change of clothes ordered," Vader told her.

"Can you tell me at least some of it?" Shmi asked. "Like where I am?"

"This is my home, Though I am gone every two weeks. But you have company to stay with," Vader assured her.

"Who else is here?" Shmi asked.

Vader looked at her then. "I have a wife and daughter hiding here," he told her truthfully. "Padmé and I have an appointment to attend to in a minute, but Aidia has been waiting to meet you," he told her.

"Aidia? How old is she?" Shmi asked, taken back by the news that she was a grandmother.

"She's three," Vader told her. "Would you like to see her?" he asked.

"Very much so," Shmi told him, holding her emotions in check. and followed Vader through the house and to a child's bedroom wwhere a little girl sat playing with her toys. She looked up upon her father's entrance, her expression radiant. Shmi was struck by how much she looked like her son and she instantly walked over to her, kneeling down next to the child, taking the initiative. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Aidia glanced at her father before looking back to Shmi and smiled, nodding her head, becoming almost shy.

Shmi, used to by now with how Skywalker children just knew things, smiled and pulled Aidia into her arms. "You are such a beautiful little girl and I love you," she told her, so happy to have her.

*~*~*

Doctor Kraft returned to the villa for a check up appointment with Padmé and was unnerved to find Vader standing inside the room when he arrived to the bedroom of the lady of the house. With his nerves on end, he bowed to Padmé who sat waiting for him. "Milady, Lord Vader," he greeted. unnerved by Vader's hard stare. He had brought the proper equipment with him to monitor the health of the baby as well as the mother. "With your permission I would like to check on your health and that of your baby," he said, his eyes traveling to Vader.

"We are eager for you to begin, Doctor," Padmé told him.

Doctor Kraft looked at Vader for his authorization. "My Lord?" he asked.

"You can do whatever my wife permits you to do," Vader told him.

A little peeved because the doctor needed to gain Vader's permission before treating her, Padmé narrowed her eyes towards her husband who looked everywhere but at her. She would not say anything to him in front of the doctor but she would be making it clear that she would not tolerate instances such as this.

"Milady, I would like to monitor your vitals and that of your baby's," Doctor Kraft said.

"Then by all means," Padmé said and did her best to not look at her husband while he kept his place beside her. Instead she watched as the doctor measured her vitals.

"Your stress levels are normal, which is good considering my last visit. You have been following my recommendations?" Doctor Kraft asked.

"To the letter," Padmé. "What of the baby?" she asked.

"I will be checking the baby's vitals. I brought equipment with me that will enable you to hear your baby's heartbeat if you so choose," Doctor Kraft informed them.

"That would be wonderful, by all means," Padmé told him.

The doctor nodded and proceeded in getting the scanner ready that would enable them to hear the heartbeat. It was a hand held device in the shape of a wand with a square shaped laser at the end and a round speaker at the other end. The doctor slowly held it over the swell of her midsection. The scanner let out a small beeping noise as it located the baby's heartbeat before the sound of a steady heartbeat started to come out of the speaker, though to both Padmé's and Vader's ears, it sounded like there was an echo.

Doctor Kraft looked at both parents. "I'm detecting two heartbeats," he told them.

"Two?" Vader questioned, the thought bringing about even more complications.

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked, surprised.

"Positive, there is two heartbeats," Doctor Kraft affirmed. "And from the sounds of them, two very strong heartbeats," he said with a friendly smile. He glanced at both parents, noting how the lady took Vader's hand who looked at her with what could be described as a stunned look. He liked to think of himself as an excellent judge in character and despite the reputation that Vader had, there seemed to be genuine affection between him and his wife. It was an unexpected character trait but one that eased the doctor's mind. "I can find no reason here to say that either baby is at risk, Milady, You don't seem to need to be on strict bed rest anymore, however I suggest that you don't overdo it until you are well in your second trimester," he diagnosed. "If you would like I could give you the sexes of your babies," he offered. "It is too early for the gender to be visible but with amniocentesis, which is a procedure where a needle is stuck into the amniotic sac and draw a small sample of fluid to test for genetic defects or for some cases, in royal dynasties where an heir of a certain gender is required, this procedure is done for the procreation of an heir," he explained.

"Is it risky?" Padmé asked.

"It can be in some cases, but I see no reason why it should be in yours," Doctor Kraft answered. "If you would rather wait later on to know, it is your decision," he finished.

Padmé looked at Vader. "Would you rather know now or later, Ani?" she asked.

Vader had to keep himself from frowning at the use of that name in front of the doctor. "It is your decision," he told her.

"I think I would rather wait," Padmé told the doctor.

Doctor Kraft nodded. "I would recommended light activity for now, Milady," he said and considered his options before continuing in front of Vader, weighing whether he would be killed or not for saying it. "However if you would like to continue marital relations, I would recommended that you stop should you feel uncomfortable at all," he finished.

Vader had made sure to keep the door to his office closed before he raised Jix on his line. He was eager for the update on the whereabouts of Palpatine's little messenger. He didn't have to wait long for Jix to answer, his right hand was always prompt. "Well?" he demanded.

"We have managed to locate the spy that the emperor had sent to Tatooine. His name is Xev Vaux, he is Falleen," Jix informed him.

"Has he admitted how much he has discovered?" Vader asked.

"The mind probe has just finished working. Though his mind is now half gone," Jix said the last part with regret. "But we were able to determine how much the Emperor knows. Apparently he knows that Shmi Skywalker is alive and has known for months. He has been watching the Lars farm for a while waiting for us to make our move. Vaux had my ship tracked, but luckily we caught him before he could process the coordinates. All data he had discovered is destroyed. We were about to have him disappear in an explosion until you hailed," he reported.

Vader sat back in his seat and drummed his fingers against the cool wood of the desk. "Don't use an explosion. I want him skinned alive, have the flesh sent to the Emperor as a gift," he ordered.

Jix seemed to be disturbed by this particular form of execution but knew better than to say anything about it. "I will relay your orders," he said.

"The time is approaching. Soon the Emperor will learn just what he had created," Vader said before closing the transmission.

*~*~*

It was evening as the sun was starting to set, the sunset on Gallinore was a sight to behold. It was a simple pleasure that Vader was only now starting to appreciate. It wasn't something that he normally saw so it was a sort of novelty. Having just put Aidia to bed and making sure that she slept soundly, he ventured out for some fresh air. It was where he caught the sight of the sun setting over the tress of the lush rain forest, the sky taking on a colorful, tropical hue. Leaning against the Dioar-wooden door frame, he took in the sight before him. With the sky giving off a golden orange glow, the colors seemed to reflect off into the water of the pool which in turn reflected off of the walls of the villa and the tiles of the patio. The glow from the setting sun seemed to turn the whole patio and pool area as well as the villa into something altogether different, illuminating the space into more than just paradise. It was the perfect get away, the perfect safe haven. A world far away from the galaxy. So far removed that it seemed, in this moment to be the only place of existence. Four years ago it was this very sight that sold him on this hideaway. And for the first time since then, he truly felt what he had then, now again. He was happy and there was no denying it. He was happy in this space alone.

It was a picturesque sight. But Vader's attention wasn't on the sunset, his eyes were trained solely on the figure wadding in the pool water. Padmé had yet to notice him as she relaxed in the water, an expression of pure bliss. If Vader learned one thing about his wife, it was that she loved the water. Swimming for her was like flying for him. It was the thing she loved most, what made feel the most at peace. Her aura just oozed serenity and it was like a balm onto his troubled soul. He watched her for a few moments before pushing away from the door frame and stepped out onto the patio. He was barefoot, so he made no sound. Not that he ever made sound when he walked. In fact that was something he was most skilled at and it seemed to unnerve every imperial officer he'd come across. That he could effortlessly sneak up on someone without their notice. And just as quietly he took a seat the white cushioned bench right at the pool's edge and simply watched her.

The glow of the setting sun poured down around her like a halo, casting a golden sheen on her milky skin and chocolate hair, making her look ethereal as if she had been divinely sent to him. He recalled the moment he first set eyes on her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before, her was certain that she was one of the Diathim or angels from the moons of Iego. Ironically, it was a Diathim some time ago that he just couldn't bring himself to kill. Though Padmé was far from being a diathim, she was just as pure in her own way. Her purity made him question what she was doing with someone like him. He told himself that her only reasons for staying was to preserve her own life, that she only married him for Aidia's sake. She should be repulsed by him, but for some reason, she wasn't, it was evident by the smile that reached her eyes just for him or by the way she said his given name, refusing the one that Palpatine gave him. But he asked himself who it was that she saw. Him or that little boy? And he found himself wishing for her to see him, not the image projected to the public, not the little boy lost in time, but him. And suddenly it was even more important that she love him.

It was then that Padmé opened her eyes to notice him. If she was startled by his sudden appearance, she didn't show it. She just smiled a radiant smile. "I didn't hear you come out," she said, swimming over to him, her movements as graceful as any creature he had seen. "How long have you been sitting there?" she asked.

Vader's eyes took in each droplet of water that dotted along her skin. "Long enough to wither into stone waiting for you to notice me," he told her.

Padmé was too surprised to hear him utter a joke that she couldn't suppress the small giggle. "That has to be the worst line I have ever heard," she told him.

Vader just shrugged. "I tried," he said.

"Are you interested in joining me?" she asked.

"I don't swim," Vader told her.

"Ever?" Padmé asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not once," he told her.

"Can you swim?" she asked, recalling his desert origins.

"Of course I can, I just choose not to," Vader told her somewhat defensively.

Padmé tilted her head somewhat in thought. "Well if you are sure," she said.

"I am," Vader assured her.

"Well, I don't feel all comfortable at this disadvantage of being in the water while you look down at me from up there," Padmé told him and reached up a hand, "Here, help me, I'm getting out," she asked.

It went against his judgement, but in an attempt to appear a gentleman, he reached out to do as he was asked. And as her legs braced on the side of the pool, she gave a mighty tug, catching him off guard enough to pull him into the water. As he surfaced, his hair plastered to his forehead, he sputtered some in a moments disbelief. "I knew it, all politicians are full of trickery!" he sputtered.

Padmé laughed, "Oh quit being a baby," she teased.

"Now I know that trick, it won't work again," Vader told her moving to get out.

Giggling, Padmé moved quickly to wrap her lithe body around him. "I'm sorry, I'll behave from now on," she told him teasingly.

It had been so long since he was last teased that he couldn't even remember it. Most people would not dream of teasing him just for fear of being on the receiving end of his anger. But here she was fearlessly teasing him. It shoulder anger him, instead it was alluring, especially the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around his torso, her face alight with humor. She was every bit intoxicating and he was helpless to her allure.

"You, behave?" he raised an eyebrow. "That has yet to be seen," he told her.

"I'll only behave if you want me to," Padmé told him, her face merely inches from his.

Suddenly he didn't want her to behave and soon enough he felt the water surrounding them to heat up. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. "are you sure you have it in you to be bad?" he challenged.

A wicked smile played on her lips. "There's a side of me that you haven't seen. There are things that I'm capable of that you can't even imagine," she told him.

His interest spiked, he foolishly asked. "Like?"

Leaning in, Padmé braced her hands on his shoulders, her mouth a hairsbreadth away from his. "Like this!" she told him before effectively dunking him under the water. When he surfaced again, an incredulous look on his face, he lunged for her. Shrieking in mirth, she swam away only to be caught around her middle and pulled hard back into place.

"I should punish you for such insubordination," he growled.

Padmé raised a coy eyebrow. "And how will you punish me?" she challenged.

No one has ever looked more alluring while boldly challenging him. It was irresistible. It was unprecedented. "I'm going to have to think real hard on that," he told her.

"Well, don't keep me waiting in suspense, a girl could..." she didn't finish her sentence on the count of the assault her mouth was under by his. Feeling every bit of passion in that one kiss, Padmé twined her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and leaned in as close as she could to his body, felling as though she wasn't quite close enough.

By now the sun had completely set and the stars above were starting to dot the sky. Reaching out with his senses, Vader couldn't detect anyone within viewing range that could see them. The staff were all either winding down for the night or laying everything out for him to set up for the dinner he had planned in just a few short hours. They were completely and utterly alone. As he deepened the kiss, exploring every nook and cranny her delicious mouth had to offer as with one hand he worked at removing the top of her swimsuit and maneuvering them towards the edge of the pool.

Somehow sensing his intention, Padmé pulled back. "Not here, someone could see," she told him.

"No one is around to see," Vader told her. "I would know if they were," he insisted, claiming her mouth again, firmly planting her between himself and the edge of the pool, successfully managing to pull the top of her swimsuit off of her. He broke the kiss only once, to strip himself of his now drenched clothing, using the Force to lay them hanging over the back of an iron bench before me made work at the rest of her swimsuit. Soon enough they were both devoid of any clothing. And for a moment, he took the time to appreciate her beauty. With only the cast of the moon and the stars as light, she took on the form of a celestial goddess. And she was his for the taking. Without further ado, he moved in to claim her.

*~*~*

Shmi had spent some time looking out the window to her room. She still didn't know much about what was really going on, but being with her son was a real treat. Even if there was a mystery surrounding him, he was her son and she would stand by him, love him, no matter what. The fact that she was a grandmother was as much of a shocker as anything but Aidia was such an extraordinary child, much like her father and she was so lovable. She loved her already.

And as she gazed out the window, she watched as her daughter-in-law pull her son into the water. She smiled at the outraged body language her son and the playful manner of her daughter-in-law., Shmi had no doubt that Padmé drew something out of her son that no one, not even she, could. There was something her son that was different than the boy she had known. She had seen it when he was on Tatooine last, like he was there to do something that he couldn't, that he didn't want to. Owen had commented that something wasn't quite right with her son and she had to agree. Whatever was wrong, he was unwilling to devaulge. He was distant at best and Shmi couldn't pinpoint why, but being around her son gave her the same feeling she had had when she was around the cronies of Gardulla. While she knew her woouldn't harm her, she couldn't but feel like he was too dangerous to be around. There was something, and she didn't know what or why, that scared her some.

Turning away from the window, Shmi made an effort to banish those thoughts. Anakin was her son and she refused to doubt him. She refused to love him any less or to leave him.

*~*~*

Once spent, Vader and Padmé paused to take a few breaths, still entwined together as they floated in the water. Vader looked at her, seeing the blissful expression on her face and she rested her head against his shoulder, eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. Was she close to loving him? He dared not ask, lest give away his plan. It may prove to be destructive to his plan to begin with. Or it could give her an opening to ask him the same thing and he would be unable to answer in the right way. Loving her in return was impossible. He was unable to. But if he was honest with himself, he was feeling something. He just couldn't love her. Could he?

"I don't want this to end," Padmé murmured as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Who said that it does?" Vader asked before he even realized it.

Padmé looked at him for a moment, unable to decide upon a response before setting for one. "Perhaps," she said. "But we can't live in this bubble forever while the galaxy moves on around us," she pointed out.

Not really liking the topic that they were heading to Vader detangled himself and swam towards the edge of the pool, lifting himself out.

Padmé watched him, noting how the water made his skin glisten. If she had to pick out any perks to this marriage, it had to be the fact that Vader was a very good looking man and shaped very well. She swam towards the edge as she watched him find a towel to dry himself off. She didn't say anything as she watched him. Finally she broke the silence. "You know I'm right," she told him.

"I'm taking care of it," Vader told her, redressing in his now dry clothes. "This isn't a topic that I wish to discuss right now," he pointed out.

"Fine, we won't," she agreed before pushing away from the edge and swimming over to the steps and stepping out of the pool, picking up her robe and wrapping it around herself and before gathering the pieces of her swim suit.

Vader pulled her flush against him, kissing her nice and slowly before releasing her. "You should get dressed, I'll let you know when dinner is ready," he told her.

Padmé smiled, "I can't wait," she told him, breaking free and entering the house.

*~*~*

After setting everything up on the patio, Vader stood back and admired the transition. Placed around the table were six wish globes, each emitting soft ever changing colorful glows. The table was set with two plates full of cut fruits, breads, vegetables, and meats, two skewers and two pots with melted cheese and chocolate. Two glasses sat beside a pitcher of bribb juice. He had sent a message to Padmé for her to meet him out here not too long before.

Vader turned when he sensed her step out onto the patio. She was wearing a flowing cream gown with an empire waist, a crisscrossing V-neck, sleeveless and fell to her calves. The waistline of the dress was embroidered with diffrent sparkling gems. The dress seemed to hug along the top of her slowly swelling belly and seemed to fall from it like a water fall, enhancing her beauty. Her chocolate curls were halfway piled atop of her head and fasioned in place by a matching jewled headband. She looked breathtaking.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a dish called Fondu, I was served it on Denon while I visted with one of the Moffs," Vader informed her.

"what is in it?" she asked as he helped her into her seat.

"They are mostly melted cheeses or chocolates made into sauces. You dip coordinating foods into them," he told her, taking a seat accross from her as he picked up one of the skewers and stuck a piece of meat onto it and dipped it into the cheese sause, offering it up for Padmé who took the hint, opened her mouth to bite it off of the skewer.

"Very good," she said as she picked up the other skewer and placed a vegetable on it, dipped it into the cheese and procceeded to feed it to him as he had to her. They took turns feeding each other before she spoke up, a hand on her belly. "I think we should make a few desicions," she told him.

"On?" Vader asked, feeding her a chocolate-dipped berry.

"We haven't talked about what will happen once the babies are born. We haven't even told Aidia that she will have two new siblings," she pointed out.

It was a subject that he didn't like to think about, not while Palpatine was still alive. "You want to talk about this now?" he asked, his eyes flicking down towards her swollan belly.

Padmé smiled. "Well, I would like to discuss baby names," she told him.

"I haven't given much thought about it," he admitted.

"We should at least pick two for each gender since we don't know if we're having boys or girls or both, yet," she told him, her hand slowly caressing her belly tenderly.

If there was one thing her noticed more, it was that while sitting down as she was now, he noticed more that she was pregnant rather than while she stood. And if he noticed, then so did everyone here. Keeping the fact that she was carrying his children was going to be harder to keep secret than ever. "I'm sure that whatever you decided will fit them nicely," he told her as he fed her another chocolate dipped berry.

"But I want you to decide with me," she told him insistently.

He eyed her. Under the glow of the wish globes, she looked even more dazzling than earlier in the pool. It was then that he noticed the drop of chocolate at the corner of her mouth. On impulse, he leaned in and kissed her, licking that drop of chocolate away, feeling her response. Breaking away, they gazed in each other's eyes. He searched her but there was only one conclusion that he could find. "You are so beautiful," he told her without thinking.

Padmé looked at him curiously for a moment. He had never commented on her beauty before that it took her a moment to wonder if she had heard right but by the look on his face, she knew that she had and it warmed her inside though she didn't know how she was feeling about it. She smiled instead, deciding it to be the best course of action. "Will you sleep beside me tonight?" she asked, desiring the feel of his body against hers as she slept.

Vader merely nodded before they continued their meal.

*~*~*

Late that night, Vader found himself unable to sleep. His mind would not settle down. His body was intensely aware of the body curled up against him. It was a sensation that he was quite unfamiliar with. He had never been as aware of a woman before and now here he was, his attention always focussed on one to distraction. He set out to make _her_ fall in love with _him_ for the love of the Force! He had never done that before. It wasn't a game of seduction. That he could do. That he _had_ done. But this went far beyond the state of seduction. This had brought in emotions. And as he tried to center hers around his, he found that the opposite had happened.

Turning on his side, he studied the woman beside him. He noticed the fall of her curls behind her as she turned to face him in her sleep. The moonlight fell just so, as though even the planet wanted to highlight the small swell of her stomach, and he reached out, gently trailing his fingers over the place where his children now resided. He sensed her in the Force, smelled her scent, the feel of her against his skin shot shock waves through his body, he had become addicted. But there was more to it. The very idea of her dying, of losing her from his life, made things very bleak for him and he found that to be most unwelcoming.

Padmé snuggled closer to him, and he was surprised that lust wasn't the primary emotion he felt in that moment, and he moved his hand down her back, drawing her in closer, burying his face in her hair, and the rightness of the feeling was finally helping his mind to unwind. It was as though he breathed her in for sustenance. And he vowed to preserve her, to keep her with him because he could not live without her. Not now that he's had her. Because he... loved her.

And that was what had shocked him the most. He had decided some time ago that he would never love anyone and now he had gone back on it. But now thaat he did, he would do anything to keep her. He knew that he would be killing the emperor very soon.


	14. Darkness Falls

**A/N:** _To my regular readers of this story, I have upped the rating of this story for the content of this chapter. I feel that the story has reached a point where the rating will be up. We are getting to some dark points. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. _

* * *

Padmé woke the next morning alone. She opened her eyes to the sight of a folded up piece of flimsy. Sitting up, she carefully unfolded it and read the words handwritten on them and was at least grateful that she was left a note instead of just having to guess. And he had an excuse this time, being called to Coruscant by the Emperor did take precedence. She understood that much, but it didn't mean that she liked it. She longed for the day when her husband was no longer subservient to Palpatine. Seeing the light shining through the open window, she decided to get up and dressed, she would be having her breakfast out on the patio.

*~*~*

* * *

Shmi knew that she would never get used to such lavish luxury. She didn't know how to handle being waited on, which she suspected she would have to as she was shooed out of the kitchen, the cook appalled at her attempts to serve herself and muttering about how she could lose her head. Everywhere she walked in the house, she was met with a servant who bowed to her with reverent respect. Was her son so influential that he had such a following? It bothered Shmi that she knew next to nothing about her own son. Up until a fair few weeks ago, she had believed that he was a Jedi and now she knew differently. He obviously held much power at his hands and yet Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi, was still searching for him. And all the servants referred to her son as My Lord. If Anakin was a lord of some kind, then why was Obi-Wan still searching for him? He must be a lord of this planet, she surmised and Obi-Wan Kenobi had yet to search this planet.

Shmi had quickly assessed that Anakin was away through the housekeeper who informed her that he was off planet and that Anakin said for her to make herself comfortable. She had checked in on her granddaughter who was still sleeping, it was only a little past dawn after all. She took the time to explore the house, awed and intimidated by the opulent luxury. It was while she was passing a first floor window that she noticed the female figure eating out on the patio with another female, she recognized the one as he woman with whom her son was in the pool with, knowing that she looked very familiar. She walked out of one of the doors to join the two woman. The one was dressed richly and the other a servant so much as Shmi could tell. She also recognized the one woman dressed richly as Padmé Naberrie a girl, now a woman, that she had met once thirteen years ago and by what Shmi could tell as she sat with a hand on her rounded middle, that she was pregnant. She knew that Padmé was her son's wife, recalling him mentioning her name. Could the other woman be a companion? As she approached them, both woman stopped talking to look at her and she ran an unconscious hand down the front of her dull dress.

The unknown woman stared at her in uncertainty while Padmé recognized her. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was forced out of the kitchen and I saw the two of you eating out here," she said.

Padmé smiled warmly. "I think Anakin mentioned that you were here, please have a seat," she said.

"Milady, do you know her?" Dormé asked.

"Dormé, this is Anakin's mother, Shmi. Shmi this is my handmaiden, Dormé," Padmé introduced.

"I was unaware that he had a mother," Dormé said and Shmi could detect that she had a low opinion of her son and Shmi tried not to feel any animosity towards her.

"Dormé is a little protective and Anakin isn't always the most considerate towards her, they tend to clash often," Padmé said, leaning in towards Shmi as though sensing her thoughts.

"What is it that my son has done to earn your distrust?" Shmi asked, looking directly at Dormé

Dormé opened her mouth like she was going to answer but Padmé beat her to it. "Dormé, could you tell the cook to fetch me some more ginger for my tea?" she asked.

"As you wish Milady," Dormé complied as she rose to complete the task.

Shmi took this opportunity to ask Padmé to fill her in some. "I have to wonder how Anakin managed through the years. "I honestly thought until a few weeks ago that he had become a Jedi and now here is is with this extravagant house and every calls him 'My Lord'" she said.

"Until a few weeks ago you believed he was Jedi?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, until this Obi-Wan Kenobi came claiming to be looking for him, and told me Anakin disappeared and never became a Jedi. Is he telling the truth? And if so what really happened?" Shmi asked.

Padmé quickly looked around them, sensing a few guards nearby, she didn't know how, but she sensed them. She leaned closer to Shmi. "Obi-Wan is a dear friend, I have no doubt that he has Anakin's best intentions in mind and yes he is telling the truth," she whispered so only Shmi could hear. "I would advise you not to say anything else on the matter," she hastened to add.

Shmi looked at her. "Does this have anything to do with the danger we are all in?" she asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said.

Shmi was slightly alarmed. "What kind of danger is my son in, please tell me," she asked.

"You'll have to ask Anakin," Padmé deflected.

"I need to know, you're a mother, surely you understand!" Shmi persisted.

Padmé was unsure of what to tell her, of what Anakin wanted her to know and for Shmi's sake, she didn't want to step over that line. "You're better off not knowing," she told her as Dormé returned with a small bowl of ginger for the tea.

"Oh why don't you tell her the truth, Milady," Dormé said as she came into the room and before her mistress could protest, she brazenly turned to the older woman and spoke her peace. "Your son is Darth Vader," she informed her.

*~*~*

* * *

Ruwee stood and watched as Obi-Wan tried to break the encryption on the signal that Padmé had used. He had been at this for hours and just when he was getting close an ear splitting hiss came through before everything was gone. The signal ceased to exist, the encryption non-existent. There was nothing to trace. Obi-Wan leaned back. "Another dead end," he sighed in frustration.

"I don't know what is worse, knowing where she was while knowing she was in a dangerous situation or knowing she was in danger and not knowing where she is," Ruwee confessed.

Obi-Wan couldn't begin to understand Ruwee's plight. He had no family and never known the bonds that civilians had with their families. "She is covering her tracks, at least she can do that," he said.

Ruwee sighed. "My daughter has never once thought of her personal safety, so sure that she must do what is right," he said.

"It is an admirable trait," Obi-Wan commented as he stood and then he saw Jobal join them, an expectant look on her face.

"Well?" she asked.

"The signal was untraceable, I am afraid that I cannot located them," Obi-Wan informed her.

Crestfallen, Jobal nodded. "I suppose it is safer that way," she said.

"I will continue my search, you have my word," Obi-Wan vowed. "I will leave you now, I do not want to endanger you by staying. i have no doubt that the Emperor may send an investigator here to inquire whether you know of your daughter's whereabouts," he said after a pause.

"Yes, I remember the siege on the palace well," Ruwee agreed.

"If I hear anything, I will find a way to let you know," Obi-Wan assured them before he took his leave to continue his search.

*~*~*

* * *

The pomp and fanfare that Vader received upon returning to the Imperial palace had him suspicious. The entire Imperial Court was in session as he entered the throne room and all stopped what they were doing to wait in bated breath for what was to come next.

"Ah, Lord Vader, how nice of you to join us, have a seat, my boy," The emperor greeted almost jovially.

Vader was instantly on high alert as he took a seat to the right of the imperial throne in front of the full court. "Is there a reason why you called me back to the capital amidst my search?" he asked as the court resumed their whispering. He waved off an elderly serving woman as he gave the emperor his full attention.

"A celebration is in order, I have decided to publicly name my successor," Palpatine told him.

It was a move that was too surprising for Vader to have seen coming, but he had enough discipline not to show it.

As the celebration continued, Palpatine leaned closer and subtly said, "I was most impressed with your disposal of the spy I have placed on Tatooine." he then stood. "It is with great honor that I formally announce my decision to name my successor to the throne, Lord Vader," he declared.

The throng raised their glasses in salute. "Hail, Lord Vader!" they chorused.

Vader stood, plastering a pleased expression on his face, raising a glass as well. "It is an honor to accept his majesty's humble bestowal of such a much coveted title, I shall honer his kindness with much gratitude. May his majesty live a long glorious life," he said the last part as he sent his master a meaningful look before they each sat down.

Palpatine kept the frown from his face such a bold deceleration, instead he gave a benevolent smile. "In the heartfelt depth of my sincerity, I present to you a gift, Lord Vader," he said motioning to a corner. "I ripe picking of a most pleasing measure, do with her as you wish," he said as an exotic human female came forth, dressed in fancy dancing regalia, her dark luminous eyes studying Vader while her raven hair styled atop her head, a dark veil woven into her hair and painted tattoos adorning her exposed skin.

Vader appraised her, finding himself unimpressed with the gift, his mind floating to his wife and he knew he would do nothing with the exotic beauty before him as she bowed deeply before him, showing a great deal of flexibility.

*~*~*

* * *

Shmi stared at the handmaiden, aghast at what she had just heard. She turned to Padmé to gather the validity of the statement. "It can't be," she whispered. "My Ani?"

Padmé gave Dormé a hard look. "I think that is enough," she said, her displeasure showing in her tone. "I would like you to see to Aidia to make sure she gets up, washed and dressed and makes sure she eats," she said promptly dismissing her handmaiden.

"Yes, Milady," Dormé complied, unhappy at her dismissal.

Once she was gone Padmé turned to Shmi. "You must forgive her," she said.

"Padmé, please tell me that my son isn't a monster," Shmi begged.

Padmé took Shmi's hand in hers. "It isn't like that," she assured her. "Palpatine took Anakin when he was sent back to you by the Jedi Council, he tormented Anakin and turned him into his own slave, grooming him to be his Sith apprentice. As much as Anakin tries to fight him, he keeps a firm grip of control. As much as I don't like it, Anakin must maintain the pretence of a dutiful apprentice. But I know he has good in him, he loves and I know that once Palpatine is gone, he can be free of the darkness that plagues him," she told her.

Shmi gave her a distressed look. "Tell me what that monster has done to my son," she said, showing incredible strength.

Shmi's strength was admirable and Padmé sighed. "I don't know everything, but I know that Anakin tried to escape once before. He had a daughter with another woman once, six years ago, but Palpatine found them, killed the child and the mother and forced Anakin to watch," she told her. "I have no doubt that he has inflicted much more on Anakin, Anakin seems almost afraid to let himself care for anyone else," she added.

Shmi's hands flew to her mouth. "My Ani, how you must have suffered," she breathed quietly and looked at Padmé as tears pooled in her eyes. "It's all my fault," she said.

"No! You shouldn't blame yourself," Padmé told her.

Shmi shook her head. "_He's my son_, it was my job to protect him! And I failed, I should have never given him to the Jedi!" she said.

"You couldn't have known what would have happened, you believed you were giving him a better life," Padmé comforted her.

"Ani was always special, I knew it and I knew that there were those who would exploit him, and I knew that if he was out of my sight, he could have been, I should have been more vigilant. He's my son, I should have protected him! I failed my son!" she cried.

Padmé moved from her seat to embrace Shmi, giving her the comfort that she needed. She knew that she would feel the same if it was her child.

*~*~*

* * *

As the fanfare ended, Palpatine promptly dismissed Vader. "Do enjoy your gift, Lord Vader, she is most anxious to show you her skills."

Giving the pretense that he would, Vader allowed her to lure him from the throne room and into a private bedchamber where she promptly nudge him down on the bed.

"Relax, My lord, I promise to please you," her sultry voice washed over him as she stepped away seductively to begin her dance, a seductive dance designed to ensnare his senses, yet she held no interest for him, intent on dismissing her as soon as enough time had past to give the Emperor the pretense that he _enjoyed_ the gift. But as her heavily hooded eyes met his invitingly, he sensed her true intent and knew that she was no dancing girl.

Calmly as ever, Vader appraised the girl he'd been given as she danced enticingly. Her outfit seemed to be composed entirely of short pieces of cloth which she could remove at will to use as an extension of herself, give to him, and reveal more of her body. Vader's face was stoic, but inside he was frowning. Not that the body she was revealing wasn't beautiful, but that she wasn't his wife. Objectively, he knew that there was no reason for him not to be attracted to this girl, but he wasn't. She twirled around with a veil in each hand, and as she passed close to him, she dropped one in his lap. This left her a hand free to pull another veil from her each tantalizing movement, she drew closer until she was just close enough. As the dance required the bending of her body while on her knees, she made a pretense of reaching behind her for her veil but instead gripped a well hidden dagger before she lunged up for the kill only to choke on an iron grip as the dagger was wrenched from her hand and toss away. Her eyes looked into a pair of red rimmed yellow eyes full of hatred and the intent to kill. She gasped for breath as she began to buckle to the floor until at the last minute she was released.

Gasping for air, she was unprepared and the physical assault that came next when a fist slammed into her face, knocking her flat to the floor and then followed by a swift, hard kick to her ribs, cracking them, and then another, harder one . Survival instinct taking over, she started to scramble away, before receiving a kick to the face, sending her flipping backwards. She felt blood beginning to trickle down her face and she made another attempt to scramble away, getting up onto her knees and grabbed the end of a table to pull herself up to run, only to be grabbed by the hair and yanked down. Her hand pulling a table cloth off of the table, as well as some glass objects that crashed down on top of her. She barely got the scream out as another fist crashed down onto her face. She threw her arms up to shield her face and she tried to kick at her assailant but to no avail. He was bigger, stronger and far more agile for her to even hit back. When both hands closed in around her throat and tightened as she was pinned to the floor, she flailed her hands at his face and tried to scream for help. She tried to look anywhere but his eyes but she always came back to them. He fully intended to kill her and she didn't know how to stop him. "Plea...pleas.." she managed to choke out and for a moment she thought it was over when he released her and walked away. As she gasped for breath, she shakily managed to get up enough to scramble towards the door. She was almost there when a fist grabbed hold of her hair at the scalp and pulled her back. Somehow she knew that someone was outside that door so she screamed, "Help me! Somebody please help me!" as she was pulled down face first to the bed. "Help me please! He's going to kill me! Please help me!" she screamed but no one came to help her as she was pinned down by a knee to her back as her wrists were being tied to the bed by her own veils. Tears of fear trickled down her bludgeoned face as the bandeau top she wore was ripped off of her and when she felt the blade of her own dagger start to pierce her in the back. She screamed blood curdling screams as her back was ripped open. She took her last gasping breaths as her ribs were broken at her spine and spread outwards like wings.

Her life force spent, Vader pushed himself up and stood away, tossing the dagger away. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he noticed the amount of blood that was splattered onto him, on his face, his neck and soaking his tunic. His eyes were returning to their natural azure. Without a seconds thought about what he had just done, he grabbed another discarded veil and proceeded to wipe the blood off of himself and tossed the now blood soaked scarf aside. He had a decision to make about the body.

*~*~*

* * *

Palpatine took a seat upon his throne, the darkness of the room feeding into the darkness of his soul. If the assassin succeeded then he would need to start grooming his next apprentice soon. Vader's defiance could go unchecked no longer. He had grown too strong, too independent. Vader was becoming a dangerous enemy. His gnarled fingers dug into the arms of his throne as he thought things through. He needed a way to finish off his enemies. It was clear to him that his apprentice had plans of his own. Palpatine caught Vader's little meaning in his toast and he was not happy.

It was then that he felt something drip down onto his head. Looking up, he noticed the lights go on and a body hung above him. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was his assassin, spread out on a cross, her back ribs spread out like wings. Frowning at the meaning her heard the voice next to his ear.

"A sight to behold, don't you think?"

Palpatine turned and frowned at Vader. "Indeed," he growled.

"I know what you planned with her the moment she let her guard down," Vader said as he walked to inspect his masterpiece. "You said to do with her as I pleased," he reminded him. "I think this is most impressive," he said darkly.

"And you passed the test," Palpatine said sourly. "I had my doubts when I suspecting you had something to hide on Tatooine," he said.

Vader crossed over to him and circled him like a predator. "Enough of the nexu chase, Master. You don't trust me and I don't trust you, it is simple enough. Soon, I assure you, your creation will show it's teeth," he said and then gave a low bow. "Until then I will continue with my mission," he said and backed out of the room before leaving the palace.

*~*~*

* * *

Vader met up with Jix far out in space, away from the Emperor's reach. Jix often complained about the meeting place, of the sulfuric air, the heat, and the lava that was everywhere, but he was used to it by now. Mustafar was an undesirable planet to frequent and it was for this reason that Vader knew that he would not be followed here. They met here infrequently in case they were discovered. it was the way of things. When plotting against the Emperor, even it was his second-in-command, they could never be too careful.

"What news do you have?" Vader asked as he came out of meditation upon Jix's arrival.

"The Emperor's personal guards have been disposed of, agents have taken their place. They have finished their studying of the guards habits enough to mimic them," Jix informed him.

Vader nodded. "Good, with any luck the Emperor will not notice until we are ready," he said.

"The others are in place, awaiting your orders. The palace is full of your agents all in inconspicuous roles, dancing girls, servants, all ready for the attack as you instructed," Jix told him.

"I will return to Coruscant unnoticed in due time. The Emperor has formally named me his successor, a foolish move on his part, but I shall do to him what he deserves," Vader said.

"Are you going to elaborate on your plan?" Jix asked, knowing that there was a method to the madness.

"No, the plan is quite simple. I'm going to kill him," Vader said darkly, his eyes flashing yellow.

*~*~*

* * *

Shmi had spent most of the day in her room coming to terms with what she had learned and she came up with one conclusion. No matter what her son had done, she would still love him. And she wanted him to be happy. It was with this intent that she sought out Padmé and she found her sitting in the courtyard, drinking tea as she watched over Aidia playing.

"She really is a special gem," Shmi said joining her daughter-in-law.

Padmé smiled. "She is," she agreed.

"You must love her dearly," Shmi observed as she noticed that Padmé's eyes never left Aidia.

"I love her as if she is my own," Padmé confessed.

Shmi looked at her at that statement. "You're not Aidia's mother?" she asked.

Padmé looked at her then. "Not legally, her mother died recently, I've been taking care of her since. Anakin wanted her to have a mother again she he proposed that we marry for Aidia," she confessed.

"I see," Shmi said. "But tell me, Padmé, would you have done so with anyone else?" she asked.

"I don't know, I grew attached to Aidia, and I knew she needed me," Padmé told her.

"And what of Anakin? Where does he factor?" Shmi asked.

"I have a great deal of respect for Anakin. I want to help him in any way I can," Padmé told her.

"But do you love him?" Shmi asked.

Padmé was unsure of her answer, she looked at Shmi's expectant gaze, knowing that here was a mother who wanted what was best for her son. She turned her gaze back to Aidia. "I don't know," she confessed.

Shmi nodded. "I hope that you can figure that out," she said. "I only want Ani to be happy."

*~*~*

* * *

**_  
Four Weeks Later._**

It was some time in the middle of the night and Padmé woke when she felt something different. She had been sensing things more often, more differently than normal, like she could touch something unexplainable and she knew what it was. She threw back the covers and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up to follow the feeling.

*~*~*

* * *

Vader was sitting in the common room of the villa in silent darkness. His mind was refusing to rest for him to sleep. He was still in planning mode when he returned and he needed some time to relax his mind before facing anyone. He had arrived this late on purpose for that reason, but he had only been there for ten minutes when he heard the soft movements of someone coming into the room. He reached out and found the familiar presence of his wife coming towards him. His eyes were trained on the doorway when she appeared. With the soft light coming from the hall behind her, she looked like a vision. She turned on the light in the common room making Vader blink at the sudden light before he saw that she was wearing a lavender chemise made entirely out of lace trimmed in satin at the waist and neckline. it was as though she had been waiting for him, like somehow she had known he was coming back this night.

"What are you doing here sitting in the dark?" Padmé asked as she approached him.

"Trying to clear my mind," Vader answered, his eyes fixating on her, taking in how the garment seemed to show all of her, his mind forgetting what he had been dwelling on.

"Clear your mind of what?" she asked as she stood directly in front of him.

"I can't remember," he admitted before grasping her about the waist and pulling her to his lap where his mouth hungrily sought hers. Her arms twined around his neck, her hand snaking through his hair while his hand reached under her chemise, trailing along the skin of her thigh, over the cheeks of her backside and coming over to her front. Her legs parted way for him to slowly caress the space between. He deepened the kiss as he expertly fondled her. Her response to him was open and immediate. Her body responded to him with trust. She moved so that she was straddling him, giving his hands more access and allowing both her hands to run through his hair. He found that in the weeks he had been gone, he no longer felt that he desired her. The emotional response was far deeper and more immediate. He needed her. This thought surprised him, and he broke off the kiss with her. The look in her eyes was primal and he knew that what she felt for him right now was purely physical and his body responded in kind. He wanted her, he wanted all of her but until she could give it, he would take what he got.

He wrapped his arms around her middle, standing as he had an idea. He kissed her again as her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, foregoing the bed and going straight for the refresher where he set her down on the vanity, the hem of her chemise riding up. He broke the kiss as he waved a hand at the huge plasticrete tub in the room where water started to fill it along with some soothing oils.

Padmé watched him as he turned back to her, grabbing the hem of her chemese and pulling it up over her head, her body fully revealing itself to him. He took her hand and lead her to the tub where she stepped up and into it, relaxing on the shallow seat that went across one side of the tub, her eyes watching him as he stripped himself before joining her.

He pulled her over to him to the point where she straddled his lap again. His mouth attached to the space where her neck met her shoulder as he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder. His hand taking hers to reach down to close her smaller, more nimble hand around the throbbing length of him. "I've spent the last four weeks thinking of you," he confessed. "I need you," he told her hoarsely. He met her gaze and knew she was satisfied with his confession. And groaned she her hand started to pump him.

"You need me?" Padmé asked, pleased as she held his gaze. "Tell me what you want, Anakin," she whispered into his ear.

"I want..." he groaned, his passion for her growing, "I want you to ride me like your life depended on it," he told her before she kissed him.

Padmé shifted in the water slowly lowering herself onto him, feeling him fill her completely, her eyes closing at the sheer pleasure of it. She needed him too, there were nights when she would wake up aching to feel his touch. The separation she had to bear was beginning to make her feel lonely. As she rolled her hips as he thrust up into her, their pace growing, exhibiting their physical need for each other, he broke their kiss, going for her neck. Padmé let out little groans and sighs with each movement. Water from the tub splashed around them with each movement as their pace increased some more, Padmé braced her hands on his shoulders for leverage as his hands roamed her back, along her backside, squeezing the cheeks of her ass. It was not long before their pace became so fervent that they both began to feel the culmination of their lovemaking, feeling the orgasms coming in waves until they were both sated.

Padmé's body became like liquid as she relaxed against his chest, still joined to him. "Mmm, that feels good," she murmured as he began to massage the small of her back.

"Why were you up so late?" Vader asked.

She shrugged. "I just woke up, and felt like something was different and I came to investigate," she told him, and he smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said. "But I cannot say that I am disappointed that I did," he said, drawing her mouth back down to his for a long, drawn-out kiss. He broke the kiss and she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Soon we won't have to hide here anymore. Everything is starting to fall into place. Palpatine will be dead, the throne mine, and you shall be my Empress," he whispered into her ear.

Padmé was too exhausted to tell him she didn't exactly want to be Empress so she merely sighed in contentment.


End file.
